un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre
by Chirly19
Summary: primera secuela.un pais ficticio donde las guerras destruyen todo a su paso, una niña deseosa de ser ninja destinada a convertirse en una asesina, un niño pierde su memoria y a su familia, destinado a ser un ninja y detener a los asesinos..echii,lenguaje
1. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 1

despues de dos semanas volvi con nueva historia, tecnicamente solo el prologo! :P si 5Ds termino pero mis fics no!

aki-nee: chicos volvi!

...

...

...

aki-nee: ? donde estan? Y.Y (ya no me quieren)

_-"nunca te han querido, para que si los tratas mal" - voz para bajar la autoestima_

aki-nee: donde esten escondidos los voy a buscar! ahora el prologo..

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

**Prologo**

**El país de land wind se libra guerras y asentamientos de varios grupos de ninjas que dominan las ciudades, saquean tierras y asesinan a los diferentes señores feudales de cada ciudad.. **

**La guerra es entre las dos mas grandes ciudades del país, NeoDomino y Satélite (si los mismo de la serie XP) aunque es una guerra silenciosa siempre ocurren enfrentamientos entre grupos y pueblos de cada ciudad provocando así desplazamientos…**

**Desde muy jóvenes las personas son entrenadas para enfrentamientos cada pueblo posee ninjas propios para defenderse y protegerse.**

…

**Dos enfrentamientos se llevan a cabo ocacionando la perdida de los seres queridos y del pueblo de dos niños cambiando sus vidas** **de una forma drastica,. llevando asi una vida sin sentido o futuro aunque siendo ninjas deberan descubrir cual es el verdadero significado de si mismos… caminos que los reunirán de la manera mas peligrosa, juntos encontraran su verdadera misión y lucharan para acabar con la guerra y la violencia que destruyeron su vida pasada y sueños.**

* * *

><p>aki-nee: aun no los encuentro! Y.Y...<p>

_-"eres una perdida ya dejalos en paz, ellos ya se fueron podrias irte tu tambien! Baka!"_

aki-nee: jaa tengo mucha confianza como para dejarme opacar por la voz XP...

nos vemos! cuando sean vacaciones y escriba el proximo capitulo..


	2. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 2

uff vamos solo 1 semana mas... queria tanto escribir que no me pude aguantar (despues se me iba la inspiracion) y bueno aqui está finalmente el primer capitulo

aki-nee: los encontree! _^.^ y mi oc ryu me ayudará a capturarlos_

_ryu: me niego, no estaré en esta historia_

_aki-nee: resentido, te obligaré! ahora disfruten de este primer capitulo y diganme que les parece, si no me desanimo jeje mentira :P_

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi**

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_Era la vivienda mas lujosa y acaudalada de la ciudad de Neodomino se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, rodeada por bellos jardines y árboles que demarcaban el camino, una pequeña niña de unos 5 años vestido naranja y cabello de un oscuro color púrpura rojizo jugaba en el patio con su mascota un cachorrito de pelaje café y manchas blancas, fingían ser Ninja y ella tenia unas kunais en sus manos, su mascota llevaba una capa roja y una shuriken en su hocico…_

_- ataca rose! ordena la pequeña _

_El perro corre hacia ella ladrando _

_- ¡ah no podrás conmigo! ¡Soy la mejor Ninja! ¡Ahora te matare!– levanta su kunai _

_- ¡Aki! ¡Aki! ¡Basta! ¡No seas violenta! – su madre le regaña al verla como golpeaba su mascota y su mascota le mordía. _

_- aaah! Pero si soy una Ninja! – la niña frunce en ceño y golpea el suelo con sus pies haciendo un berrinche._

_- jum que haremos con esta niña – dice su padre acercándose _

_- yo les tengo la solución – un hombre con un parche en su ojos, cabello plateado verdosa aparece ante ellos, llevaba una capa verde oscura y una kanata en su espalda. _

_- ¿si? Usted es… _

_- si soy Eli, déjenmela y la convertiré en una excelente Ninja _

_- Eli… usted es líder del grupo de Ninja de elite _

_- si así es _

_- ¿que quiere con mi hija?_

_- ella tiene espíritu de lucha y creo que seria bueno para ella _

_- no lo se… _

_- ¡mama! ¡Yo quiero ser Ninja! _

_- Aki…_

_- ¡papa! ¡Sí! _

_- pero te iras mucho tiempo _

_- la traeré cada 5 años, mi grupo y yo estamos viajando…_

_-¡5! Yo tengo 5 años – Aki cuenta con sus dedos _

_- ¿si? Hola Aki soy Eli – se agacha a su nivel sonriéndole _

_- Eli… ¿que es esto? – ella toca su cadena _

_- ah esto es un recuerdo de mi madre, es una perla _

_- es linda _

_- jeje tu también lo eres, - revuelve su cabello _

_- les prometo señor y señora Izayoi que su hija será la mejor Ninja que han visto_

_- OH y ¿cuando partirán? _

_- mañana mismo pasaremos por aquí, me despido y buenas noches _

_- ¡seré la mejor Ninja! _

_-¡si mi rosa! ¡Si lo serás! – su padre la carga _

_.._

_Muy temprano Aki y sus padres salieron al camino esperando a Eli el Ninja de Elite _

_-¡Aki cuídate mucho! – su madre besa su frente _

_-¡hai! _

_- te queremos mi rosa Aki_

_- hehe, ¡rose! ¡Vamos! _

_Eli sale de la diligencia que era un carruaje alado por caballos _

_- Aki vamos _

_Eli la carga y la sube a la parte trasera del carruaje _

_- ¡adiós! ¡Papa mama!_

_- ¡adiós! _

_La diligencia comienza a andar _

_- tú eres Aki… ven – una mujer algo joven de cabello claro plateado la invita a sentarse en sus piernas. _

_-¿tu quien eres?- pregunta Aki_

_- yo soy Jazmín la hermana menor de Eli me dijo que quieres ser una Ninja _

_- ¡si! ¡Seré la mejor Ninja del mundo! ¡Y acabaré con los malos! _

_- jeje y ¿esta es tu mascota?_

_- si llama rose_

_- hum sabias que existen los ninjas naturales, son aquellos que llevan una fiel mascota ¿quieres ser uno de ellos?_

_- eh con tal de ser una Ninja_

_La caravana de diligencias seguía al primer carruaje donde iba Eli, él era el líder de ese grupo, era un pueblo que había huido de la guerra y ahora buscaban nuevas tierras para habitar._

_…_

_5 han pasado, durante ese tiempo nuestra pequeña Ninja entreno junto a Eli su maestro para convertirse en lo que mas deseaba, había logrado superar a estudiantes mucho mayores que ella y aspiraba por el titulo de Ninja de elite y así participar en la guerra… _

_- Aki regresaremos con tus padres ¿preparada? – Eli tenia una capa verde con capucha llevaba solo su kanata_

_- ¡si! – Aki que ya tenía 10 años llevaba una capa color marrón, y llevaba consigo la primera arma que adquirió su Ninjato un sable de un solo filo. _

_- ¡rose! – su mascota ahora estaba mas grande y también tenia una capa color roja y una rosa en su oreja _

_- ¡se ve linda! _

_- ¡guau! _

_- Aki espera ten – jazmín la hermana de Eli le entrega un obsequio_

_- esto es una shuriken! _

_- si cuídala mucho, _

_-¡lo haré! ¡Adiós! Tía Jaz!_

_- ¡vuelvan pronto! _

_Eli, Aki y su mascota parten a neo domino su lugar de nacimiento, después de 5 años volvería a casa… _

_.._

_A unos pocos cientos de kilómetros en un pueblo de la ciudad de satélite se libraba una batalla, eran ninjas asesinos que destruyen la ciudad en busca de dinero…_

_- ¡mama! ¡Mama! – una niña gritaba y corría mientras era perseguida por uno de los invasores _

_-jajajaja no huyas pequeña_

_La niña se cae, cuando el sujeto la iba a tomar siente varias flechas que lastiman su pecho _

_-oh ¡que!.._

_Luego unas shuriken se clavan en su espalda y cae sin aliento. _

_- ¡bien! ¡Lo hicimos! – grita un preadolescente cabello plateado desde el techo de una de las casas, llevaba una banda en su frente y chaleco café. _

_- ¡así es! ¡Somos los mejores!- grita un pelinaranja desde el otro techo con un arco y una flecha.. _

_-hum presumidos – habla otro chico rubio desde el suelo realmente no portaba ningún arma. _

_La niña estaba asustada con su rostro entre las rodillas y llorando, un niño de cabello negro se le acerca _

_-¿estas bien? – le pregunta suavemente, él tenia una capa café, y en su espalda llevaba un Bokken que era un sable de madera pero mortífera._

_- eh…-la niña levanta su cara, y el niño le sonríe _

_- ¡si gracias! _

_- ¡mi hija! – una mujer llega corriendo y extendiendo los brazos._

_- es tu madre…_

_- ¡mama! – la niña corre hacia ella _

_- ¡hey yusei! _

_- ¡Jack!, Kiryu, Crow! _

_- ya agrupamos a algunas personas a la entrada del túnel_

_- bien, señora venga con nosotros _

_- tu, eres el hijo de Hakase _

_- si así es _

_- oh gracias por ayudarnos_

_- venga señora no hay tiempo.- jack le ofrece la mano y crow carga a la niña para luego salir corriendo fuera de la ciudad. _

_Los 4 chicos también conocidos como el equipo satisfacción, eran ninjas de rango menor que protegen la ciudad y su misión en estos momentos era agrupar a la mayor cantidad de mujeres y niños a las afueras de la ciudad en un túnel subterráneo._

_- ya están todos_

_- así parece…_

_-¡chicos ahora regreso!_

_- ¿adonde vas?_

_- ¡debo ver a mi padre! ¡Ayudarlo! _

_- ¡yusei!_

_- regresaré, tranquilos_

_El chico corre entre el humo y el caos, logra llegar a su casa y ve el sitio envuelto en llamas desesperado llama a su padre_

_- ¡papa! ¡Papa! – trata de acercarse pero el fuego consume todo el espacio y materiales propios de la casa caen al suelo convertidos en cenizas_

_- ¡ah miren que tenemos aquí! – aparece un joven un poco mayor que él, tenia una capucha y chaqueta larga blanca, era acompañado de otros ninjas que portaban armas sumamente peligrosas_

_- joven placido es el hijo del señor feudal, Fudo yusei _

_- ¡oh que bien! Atrápenlo_

_- ¡no! ¡No lo harán! – ataca con su kunai lastimando a uno de ellos en el estomago_

_- ¡soy un Ninja! ¡Y no permitiré que sigan atacando mi deber es proteger el pueblo de mi padre! _

_- ah que interesante, atrápenlo es solo un niño – ordena placido como si fuera superior._

_Yusei se mantiene firme y ataca una vez mas esta vez con su sable termina golpeando al otro Ninja_

_- nunca hacen nada bien –placido frunce en ceño y se cruza de brazos, luego saca una bomba de humo y la arroja cerca de yusei_

_- ¡donde…Están!.. cof cof – yusei mira a su alrededor pero le era inútil pues el humo le impedía tener una visión del exterior, de pronto siente un golpe un su nuca y cae contra el suelo fuertemente perdiendo el conocimiento inmediatamente; resulto ser que placido lo golpeo con su codo. _

_- Um es un niño especial tal vez sirva como Ninja asesino en el futuro- placido lo levanta y se lo lleva hasta el carruaje principal_

_- bien hecho placido_

_-gracias líder, tío_

_- ¿saquearon todo? ¿El feudal esta muerto? _

_- si todo _

_- muy bien ahora sigue el pueblo en movimiento de Eli, ¡vamos!_

_El pueblo en movimiento así era conocido el pueblo de Eli pues siempre se la pasaban viajando huyendo de los enfrentamientos originalmente eran de Neodomino, pero con el tiempo salieron de ciudad en ciudad buscando personas que quisieran ser ninjas para combatir en la guerra…_

_Aki y Eli se acercaban a Neodomino para visitar a los padres de Aki…_

_- mira Aki ya casi llegamos – señala Eli_

_- ¡si! ¡Me adelantaré – Aki corre mas rápido adelantándosele llega y toca la puerta _

_- ¡mama! ¡Papa! ¡Soy yo Aki he regresado! _

_Su madre abre y la abraza rápidamente. _

_- ¡Aki! ¡Que bueno que regresaste! _

_- ¡mi princesa! ¡Como has crecido!- su padre también la abraza _

_- ¡papa! ¡Los extrañe mucho! Venga mírenme soy un Ninja! – da una vuelta con su Ninjato en la mano._

_Luego de saludarse y otros Aki les cuenta sobre su vida con el pueblo de Eli, de cómo era parte de sus entrenamientos y todas las habilidades que había adquirido _

_- si están jazmín, Ed, Lía, son como mi familia_

_- ah que bueno que hallas hecho amigos – dice su madre con las manos en su pecho. _

_De pronto un águila sobrevuela la casa con su chillido y se posa en el hombro de Eli. _

_-¿que es Eli? ¿Ocurre algo? – Aki le pregunta preocupada, cuando un águila llega significan problemas _

_- nos invaden _

_- ¡¿que?_

_- ¡son Ninjas malvados! ¡Me tengo que ir!_

_- ¡espera yo voy!_

_- no Aki quédate con tu familia _

_- pero ustedes también son mi familia_

_- ¡Aki ¡no! _

_Eli se va corriendo muy veloz _

_Aki frunce en ceño y empuña su mano, sus padres se dan cuenta de que estaba por hacer un berrinche no había esa actitud de cuando era pequeña… _

_- mi Ninja favorito _

_- ¿si papa?_

_- ve _

_- ¿eh?_

_- ve a ayudar a tu familia _

_- pero… _

_- Aki creemos en ti – su madre le dice ocultando su rostro para no llorar _

_- ¡si!_

_- ve y cuídate mucho_

_- ¡lo hare!_

_- ¡adelante Ninja! _

_- jeje ¡gracias! ¡Rose vamos! _

_Ella y su mascota corren lo más que pueden pero no logran alcanzar a Eli…_

_Mientras en el pueblo de Eli, los ninjas asesinos ya habían llegado… _

_- ¡donde esta Eli! _

_- ¡lárguense! ¡Nosotros no tenemos mercancías! _

_- ¡Jazmín! Por favor – le habla a su espalda su esposo Ed. _

_-¡no!.. ¡Debemos proteger este lugar! ¡Por Eli y por toda esta gente! _

_- eh eh si – responde inseguro _

_- jaja no saben con quienes se meten. ¡Ataquen!_

_- ¡nosotros también atacaremos! ¡Vamos todos! _

_Comienza una lucha entre ellos, pero el ejército de asesinos Ninjas eran mayores en número y armamento así que los superan… _

_Aki corre y ve a Eli que ya se acercaba al pueblo estaba totalmente envuelta en llamas _

_-¡oh no! – Aki se detiene en una colina _

_- ¡guau! _

_- ¡rose debemos hacer algo! Pero..._

_.._

_-¡bajen a ese niño! Y arrójenlo por ahí! _

_- joven placido ¿entonces para que lo trajimos? _

_- ¡ah no lo se!, diversión o por simple capricho –placido se baja del carruaje y se aleja del lugar para su protección, odiaba participar en combates._

_- ¡Jazmín! ¡Jazmín!, Ed! – _

_- e…eli... aquí estoy – Jazmín le responde ella estaba herida y perdía mucha sangre _

_- ¡oh no Jazmín! _

_- hermano… te quiero – Jazmín cierra sus ojos lentamente _

_-¡no! ¡Jazmín! _

_- ¡Eli! ¡Al fin te veo!- el líder se acerca. _

_- ¡ustedes! _

_Comienzan a luchar con sus kanatas… _

_- ¡guau! ¡Guau! _

_- hum rose ¿deberíamos? ¡No veo a nadie solo a esos asesinos! _

_- ¡guau!_

_- ¡ah! rose tengo miedo…_

_- ¡esta herido! ¡Vámonos! _

_- ¡el líder! ¡Esta herido! _

_- vámonos donde esta el joven placido_

_- ¡él ya no importa! El líder su tío esta muerto al igual que Eli, nuestra misión ha terminado. _

_-¡vámonos todos! - los bandidos corren y se llevan mujeres, armas y otros._

_- ¡hey! ¡Hey! ¿Y este niño?_

_- ¡tíralo cerca del río! ¡Algún animal se lo debe comer! _

_Los sujetos arrojan a yusei a la ladera del río que pasaba por allí cerca y luego se van dejando el sitio completamente en cenizas y uno que otro incendio. _

_- ¡oh dios Mio! ¡Rose vamos! – Aki corre colina abajo hasta llegar al desastre ocasionado _

_- ¡Eli! ¡Jazmín! Ed! hum ¡¿donde están? _

_- a…a...ki _

_- ¡aah Eli! – Aki se agacha y ve sus heridas tenia un corte no muy profundo en su cuello y una kunai en su pecho _

_- ¡oh no como paso esto! Eli! – _

_- Aki toma esto _

_- es…_

_- si mi cadena y ten esto también_

_- ¿tu kanata? _

_- si Aki conviértete en la mejor Ninja _

_- ¡si lo hare! ¡Te lo prometo pero no te mueras!- Aki toma su mano apretándola muy fuerte y conteniendo sus lagrimas._

_- jum fuiste mi mejor estudiante – Eli inclina su cabeza para luego dejar de respirar _

_- ¡eh no Eli! ¡No te vallas! ¡Te necesito! ¡Maestro! – Aki lo sacudía y llora apoyándose en su pecho, su perrita lamia su cara. _

_Después de un largo rato, Aki reúne a todos los cuerpos no había quedado ni un sobreviviente, al ver como su pueblo, familia y amigos muertos a su alrededor, habían desaparecido ya y ella no pudo hacer nada, se llena de ira y deseos de venganza, pero a quien le cobraría venganza… _

_- ¡maldición! ¡Que hare ahora! _

_- puedes desahogar tu ira _

_Aki voltea para ver a placido que se acercaba _

_-¡¿tu quien eres?¡Eres uno de ellos! – Aki se pone en posición de combate_

_- no, yo soy del pueblo vecino y pasaba por aquí cuando vi la batalla_

_- hum crees que te creeré tan fácil_

_- ah no lo hagas pues, dime ¿tu eras parte de este grupo?_

_- ¡si! ¡Soy una Ninja! ¡Y me falta poco para ser de elite! _

_- "oh esto es bueno será divertido" jeje _

_- que es tan gracioso! _

_- ah nada, oye niña ¿cuantos años tienes? _

_- tengo 10 _

_- ah un gusto soy placido y yo tengo 12 _

_Aki frunce en ceño _

_- ¿quieres que te ayude? _

_- ¿como?_

_- eh ayudarte a que seas una Ninja de elite y vengar a tu pueblo _

_- no se si confiar _

_- ¡guau! _

_- ah un perro –placido se agacha para acariciarla pero Rose le ladra _

_- jum no eres de confiar _

_- ah le crees a tu mascota_

_- si ella sabe en quien puedo confiar y en quien no _

_- hum me siento mal por no ser de confianza _

_Aki frunce en ceño y camina para alejarse de él y del lugar. _

_- oye dime que harás con estos muertos_

_- pues quisiera darles una buena sepultura – Aki seguía su camino sin mirarle _

_- pero tu sola no podrías, te ayudaré – placido la sigue_

_- ¿de verdad? Aun si no confío en ti._

_- si, vamos a Neodomino y allí buscaremos gente que nos ayude _

_- eh bien_

_Aki baja al río por un poco de agua. _

_- ¡allí! ¡Alguien! – corre hacia el niño _

_- oye despierta – lo sacude, placido se acerca_

_-oh si es..._

_- si es ¿quien? _

_- ah ¿no es de tu grupo?_

_- no jamás lo he visto – Aki no apartaba su mirada del niño_

_- entonces ese vino de los asesinos _

_- y que tal si era un rehén _

_- no lo creo, cuando lo vi venía con ese grupo parecía que era el hijo del líder que los guiaba. _

_- ¡¿que? – Aki desvía su mirada a placido_

_- ¡guau! _

_- ¿rose? – mira a su mascota _

_- debemos ayudarle _

_- ¿ayudaras a tu enemigo?_

_- eh… _

_- no creo que debas, ¡míralo ya debe estar muerto! Además te sirve como venganza _

_Aki lo mueve un poco una vez mas, su mascota lame el rostro del chico_

_- oye ¡déjalo hay! ¡Te digo que es el hijo del asesino de tu pueblo! _

_Yusei se mueve un poco y murmura _

_- papa _

_- ¡lo ves llama a su padre! _

_- hum... – Aki cierra sus ojos y muerde su labio inferior - ¡vámonos! _

_- ¡genial!_

_- ¡guau!¡ Guau!_

_- ¡rose vámonos! – Aki le regaña a su mascota._

_- ¡guau! _

_- ¿que te dice?_

_- ¡nada solo vamos! _

_- OK, ¿como te llamas?_

_Aki pasa de largo y luego le responde _

_- Aki _

_-¡guau!- rose no se movía del lado de yusei _

_- ¡rose muévete! – Aki le regaña nuevamente, Rose chilla para luego correr hacia ella.._

_Aki sabia que no podía confiar en Placido, tampoco quería dejar a ese niño hay tirado pero era tanta su molestia que no le importaba lo que decidía, solo deseaba dar sepultura a su familia y amigos… _

_…._

_El tiempo transcurrió Aki rinde sepultura y vuelve con sus padres, pero la influencia de placido la cambia de parecer y la convence de convertirse en una asesina para así saciar sus deseos de venganza… _

_Por otra parte yusei despertó en el río sin recordar nada se lo que había ocurrido, camino por el bosque en busca de comida hasta que se encontró con grupo de ninjas naturales que eran aquellos que luchaban por la naturaleza y respetaban la vida de todos aquellos que la merecían, era un grupo pacifico y no estaban en contra ni a favor de la guerra, yusei se quedo y se convirtió en uno de ellos los reconocía como parte de su familia, con el tiempo mejoro sus habilidades y se dedico a ser un caza recompensa, atrapa a los peores ninjas asesinos por grandes sumas de dinero dependiendo ese dinero lo utilizaba para el alimento y transporte de los ninjas naturales originalmente de satélite pero al igual que el pueblo de Eli era ambulantes… _

* * *

><p><strong><em>ryu: aki-nee vamos a buscar a los chicos.<em>**

**_aki-nee: si adios!_**


	3. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 3

aki-nee: que tal! escribi dos capitulos! ya que no tenia nada que hacer ...

ryu: fue un viaje largo pero finalmente encontramos a team 5ds

aki-nee: si pero...

placido: hola aki-nee

aki-nee: hola

placido: quieres a tus chicos pues no!

aki-nee: oh vamos ya, te inclui en mi historia que mas quieres

placido: gracias pero no los liberaré

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi**

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_8 años después…_

_En la ciudad de Neodomino un Ninja tenia a la ciudad atemorizada nadie sale de sus casas y se han cometido muchos asesinatos a comerciantes y señores feudales que nadie se atreve a enfrentar o tomar el orden y poder, ese Ninja era Aki también conocida como la rosa negra, ella era la asesina y Ninja de elite fue impulsada por placido para que se convirtiera en eso, ni sus padres pudieron detenerla y hasta ellos mismos le temen… _

_Cierto día... _

_- ¡hasta aquí llego! – Aki con una cuerda ahorca a un comerciante_

_- ¡bien hecho Aki! – exclama placido aplaudiendo_

_- jaja ¡si quien es la mejor! _

_- pues tu_

_- ¡la mejor Ninja de este mundo! _

_- eres tu _

_- jeje _

_- si la mas linda – placido osa por besarla en la mejilla, Aki lo golpea _

_- ¡como te atreves! _

_- ah lo siento Aki – se soba _

_- jum ¡que quieres morir! – Aki se enfada y se coloca su antifaz y una pañuelo rojo que cubre su nariz y boca. _

_- ya cálmate hay que deshacernos del cuerpo _

_- ¡ese es tu trabajo! – Aki sacude su falda que era color negro y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas sus medias eran largas de mallas y en cada pierna llevaba una porta kunai, tenia su capa color marrón y su katana en la parte de atrás._

_- ¡jum mira esto! – al salir de la tienda ve un cartel - ah recompensa 3 millones, ¡ja! ¡Tan peligrosa soy!_

_- si lo eres… _

_Aki y placido salen a la calle la gente rápidamente se oculta nadie se atreve a acercársele, mientras Aki veía a las personas con desprecio tropieza con una niña de coletas y cabello verdoso _

_- ¡ah mira por donde vas! – le grita _

_- lo siento – mira a la pequeña y su expresión cambia _

_- yo lo siento estaba distraída_

_- ¡luna! ¡Estas bien! – su hermano gemelo se acerca le ayuda a levantarse pero cuando ve a Aki grita_

_-¡aaah! ¡Es la rosa negra! – cae al suelo de la impresión_

_Aki baja su mirada odiaba que todos le tuvieran miedo pero ella sabia por que debían tenerlo, era una asesina quien la comprende quien puede saber porque actúa así ninguno se acerco a ella a escucharla solo placido pero con otras intenciones además no le permitía hablar de sus sentimientos o emociones solo la convencía mas y mas de odiar a todos… _

_- ¡Leo! Ella no puede ser tan mala – la pequeña le sonríe, Aki vuelve su mirada ella y también le regala una sonrisa no de alegría sino de tristeza, luego sale corriendo y placido la sigue…_

_Ella se dirige a su gran vivienda situada en las calles solitarias de Neodomino, había adquirido esa casa y algunas mas, asesinando a varios señores feudales que vivían por esa calle. Entra a su cuarto y se sienta en su cama _

_- ¿Aki estas bien?- pregunta placido asomándose _

_- si no es nada _

_- como quieras _

_…_

_Yusei parte del grupo de Ninja naturales tenia planeado viajar a Neodomino después de haber recibido una carta solicitando la captura de un asesino _

_- ¡ya me voy! – exclama yusei portando únicamente su kanata y una que otras armas en su mochila, llevaba su ropa normal una camisilla color negro con pantalones estilo vaquero y además una capa café (si digamos la pinta que tenia en crash town..se veía súper! .) _

_- ¡yusei! mi joven Ninja te deseo toda la suerte y que te valla muy bien _

_- gracias marta _

_- ¡hey yusei! ¡ya se va! – un anciano ya de bastante edad se le acerca _

_- ah Abue (jiji no se ocurría otro nombre, le iba a decir abuelo pero lo deje Abue jeje) – Martha y Abue eran los lideres del grupo criaron a yusei como su hijo._

_-¿valla y ahora a quien va a capturar? – pregunta el viejo_

_- pues no se muy bien solo que es un asesino Ninja de elite _

_- tenga mucho cuidado – le aconseja Martha _

_- lo tendré _

_- ¡ah y aquí tienes tu mascota Ninja!_

_- eh sabes que no me gusta tener mascotas no quiero que corran peligro – habla yusei calmadamente para que no se alterara por su negación_

_-¡Jum rechazaras mi obsequio! – exclama el anciano moviendo su bastón _

_- eh... _

_- juum no puedes dejar que se valla y ¡ya! – Martha le regaña tomándole la oreja_

_- Um ¡Martha! _

_- esta bien – yusei resopla - ¿cual será mi mascota? _

_- aquí tienes- le entrega una cajita con muchos hoyitos _

_-¿un perico? – yusei ve el interior era un periquito pequeño color verde claro _

_- ¡si y mira tiene su propia capita! – saca una capita color azul que combinaba perfectamente _

_Martha y yusei lo miraban con una gotita en su cabeza _

_- ¡yusei! – el viejo lo mira seriamente para que tomara la capita._

_- ¡oh bien! – yusei toma la capita y mete al animal en su jaula para luego irse _

_- ¡adiós! – mueve su brazo y emprende su viaje._

_Yusei se dirige a Neodomino parte en la mañana y llega al medio día pues su grupo no estaba muy lejos de allí; al llegar ve el sitio completamente solitario _

_- "Hum interesante ¿una de las ciudades mas famosas y en este estado? Parece que la guerra no es lo que les ha afectado sino el asesino, los tiene temblando" _

_Mientras caminaba por la ciudad solo veía a unas cuantas personas caminar muy rápido y asomarse por las puertas y ventanas, ve un cartel tenia la inscripción de (asesina la rosa negra, ha cometido muchos asesinatos crueles recompensa por su captura 3 millones) _

_- Um es una chica peligrosa, Esto será divertido _

_- ¡hey tu!_

_- ah al fin alguien, - voltea a ver - hola soy yusei! _

_- tu eres el Ninja caza recompensa – el niño de cabello verdoso se le acerca._

_- así es – asiente yusei con una sonrisa._

_- ¿y planeas atrapar a la rosa negra? _

_- si _

_- tenga cuidado ella mata sin compasión y cruelmente _

_- ¿saben algo mas?_

_- pues ella es una chica dulce en mi opinión esta atrapada en un mundo sin salida. _

_- ¡¿dulce? ¡Luna! ¡Estas mal de la cabeza o que! – su hermano la mira _

_- tengo razón – dice luna en voz baja_

_- ¿es un ser humano no? Entonces puede razonar – yusei los mira a ambos._

_- si yusei! yo creo que ella esta cegada si la atrapa por favor no haga que la condenen o la mate – luna habla rápido como suplicando._

_- jamás haría eso, tal vez la ayude si me estas diciendo que solo esta perdida _

_- pues ¡suerte! – dice leo cruzando los brazos_

_- / ¡atención! La rosa negra atacara a un comerciante así que atentos y no salgan esta ¡noche! / - un joven camina por las calles gritando._

_- ¡Wo! ¿Y da a conocer a sus victimas?_

_- así es _

_- hum ya veo, iré a ver a los Izayoi antes de que ataque ¿saben donde viven?_

_- si al final del camino – leo le indica_

_- ¿porque ellos yusei?_

_- pues ellos fueron los que me pidieron venir_

_- Ah ya_

_- gracias y adiós _

_- ¡adiós!- mueven sus manos_

_…._

_- ¿Aki que haces? – placido entra a su cuarto._

_- pienso como mataré a ese sujeto –mira su kunai detalladamente_

_- oh y ¿que pensaste? _

_- hum kunais, tal vez solo use mi sable ninjato para atravesar su estomago _

_- que sádica _

_- jeje es solo una idea, y trae a ¡sai! y ¡kat! _

_- ah sus perritos_

_- ¡si!_

_- OK ya vuelvo – sale de la habitación._

_Si recuerda a rose la perrita de Aki, ella murió lastimosamente por la edad, pero dejo dos cachorritos Sai y Kat, eran completamente blancos y de manchas cafés, como Aki había cambiado no los trataba igual que a Rose pero si eran cuidados y alimentados. _

_-¡guau! ¡Guau! – suben a su cama_

_- ¡hola! ¡Mis cachorritos! – los abraza y luego mira a placido -Vete placido!_

_- ah claro – sale_

_- ustedes son la única compañía que tengo, saben quisiera… - Aki suspira y acaricia el pelaje de sus mascotas_

_- quisiera volver a ser una niña que solo fingía ser una Ninja y no causaba daño- Aki cambia su expresión a una de ira - ¡ahora quisiera matar a todos! A los culpables de la muerte de mi ¡familia! ¡Malditos! ¡Debo saciar mi ira! – golpea la cama_

_-Así que mis mascotas esta noche saldré… _

_.._

_.._

_- ¡buenas! – yusei toca la puerta _

_- ¿quien es?_

_- soy yusei, Ninja natural _

_- ¡ah al fin llego! – abren y lo hacen pasar enseguida _

_- ¡por favor yusei! ¡Ayúdanos! – habla su madre ya lo habían llevado hasta la sala y le habían ofrecido alguna bebida _

_- eh, si es con la rosa negra esta bien, pero ¿porque ustedes me piden eso?_

_- ¡ella es nuestra hija!_

_- ah, y supongo que ha sido una mala niña jeje _

_- tiene buen sentido del humor ¿eh? Y si ella...- su madre le pide a su esposo que continúe._

_- déjeme y le cuento desde el principio desde muy pequeña decidió entrenar para volverse una Ninja, así que se fue con el grupo del difunto Eli no se si habrá escuchado de ellos _

_- um si un poco _

_- bueno ella se fue a entrenar con ellos lo malo fue que todos fueron asesinados y mi hija fue la única que sobrevivió, cuando regreso estaba llena de odio y venganza._

_- si, vino acompañada de un tal placido que le lleno la cabeza de locas ideas y la impulso mas y mas a ese mundo tan oscuro – continua su madre._

_- hum su hija no esta pensando esta cegada por la venganza y es comprensible si a mi pasará lo mismo también cobraría venganza pero en este caso…, creo que puedo ayudarle _

_- ¡lo hará! ¡Oh gracias! – su madre se levanta juntando las manos y lagrimas de alegría _

_- pero yusei no queremos que la sentencien no queremos que la maten solo que vuelva a ser la pequeña alegre y tierna niña que era, que tenga una nueva oportunidad._

_- les prometo que la traeré con ustedes, tal vez lleve tiempo _

_- gracias Yusei, le pagaremos todo lo que quiera._

_- depende – yusei sonríe y se va, mientras caminaba hacia la ciudad pensaba como le haría. _

_- jum será una noche larga, mejor que busque donde quedarme y prepararme por si me quiera matar._

_Llega nuevamente a la ciudad y se establece en un recinto, el sitio estaba abandonado pero tenia buenas condiciones para se habitable, coloco su mochila donde llevaba armas y alimento, saco a su mascota y lo coloco en el suelo _

_- anda camina sé libre – lo deja en el suelo y organiza sus cosas, luego voltea a ver a su mascota -Debes tener hambre que malo soy con las mascotas – resopla._

_Le da unas migas de pan y luego sale, las calles estaban oscuras y no había nadie cerca ya todos dormían la rosa negra los aterraba tanto que ya no podían quedarse hasta tarde._

_- la rosa negra tiene el control en esta ciudad, debería cambiarle su juego _

_En un momento escucha unos gritos… _

_continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong>placido: bien hecho! soy malo (con sarcasmo)<strong>

**ryu: aki-nee fue placido quien destruyo tu "cuarto oscuro", se llevo a los que haces sufrir... y lo incluyes en tus historias!**

**aki-nee: sii! no ves me encanta! (abrazo)**

**ryu: que! te.. te uniras a los malos**

**aki-nee: sii! vamos placido hagamos sufrir a el 5ds.**

**placido: claro! **


	4. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 4

**aki-nee: capitulo 4 estoy es rapido ombee!.. **

**aki: estoy de vuelta!**

**aki-nee: genial volvio..placido porque la liberaste**

**placido: creo que me dijiste que la liberaras para que diera su opinion de esta historia**

**aki: es la peor aki-nee! me pones como una asesina psicopata! te odio! **

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. **

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_- jaja ¡si sigue corriendo! – Aki persigue a un hombre con su sable, ella usaba la misma ropa que uso al medio día, solo que estaba vez llevaba su mascara, siguió al sujeto hasta llegar al techo, lo tenia acorralado. _

_- ¡no por favor! _

_- las suplicas no me sirven, pero divierte así que ¡suplica! ¡Por tu vida! _

_- eh...eh...- el hombre cae al suelo retrocediendo y temblando, Aki levanta su sable pero luego se detiene al ver que yusei apareció agachado frente al hombre y dándole la espalda a ella. _

_- tranquilo por favor vallase – yusei sonríe y el sujeto sale huyendo despavorido _

_- ¡oye! ¡Como te atreves! – Aki sonaba furiosa _

_- ¿a que? – yusei habla levantándose _

_- ¡no te hagas! ¡Porque intervienes! _

_Yusei voltea a verla y sonríe _

_- "ah es aquel niño que estaba cerca del río", ¡tu! ¡Tu eres un Ninja asesino!_

_-¿yo? Me parece que el Ninja asesino es otro _

_- eh ¡no! Digo… ¡ah! ¡Ahora morirás por interferir! _

_- muy bien mátame,- él se le acerca viéndola seriamente _

_-¡deberás quieres morir!_

_-¡hazlo! _

_- jum ya veras – Aki saca su kunai y lo ataca colocándola en su cuello estaba apunto de causarle un corte pero se detuvo cuando sintió que algo tocaba su estomago, era yusei quien tenia una kunai apuntándole a su abdomen _

_- eh que eres rápido pero yo lo soy mas.- luego saca otra kunai para golpear su cabeza pero yusei la detiene agarrandola de su muñeca._

_- e...Eres un Ninja _

_- si ahora suelta esas armas _

_- ¡no! ¡Con esto te mataré! _

_Yusei sonríe, aprieta aun más su muñeca y sin más ella deja caer su kunai luego él suelta la kunai que tenía directo a su abdomen y toma a Aki del otro brazo que apuntaba a su cuello. Con mucho esfuerzo Aki se negaba a soltar su kunai pero con el agarre de yusei finalmente deja caer su kunai._

_- lo ves ni tan rápida parece que soy mejor Ninja que tú _

_- ¡cállate! No lo eres, ¡yo soy la mejor! _

_- un Ninja no usa su habilidad para matar personas sin razón _

_Aki frunce en ceño _

_- eh... ¡suéltame! _

_- ah la rosa negra está en aprietos – yusei le sonríe y se le acerca mas _

_- ¡aléjate! – Aki finalmente se suelta, lo empuja y salta al otro techo, yusei la sigue. _

_- ¡no me sigas! _

_- que no me ibas a matar _

_Aki lanza unas Shuriken pero yusei las esquiva con gran facilidad _

_- ¡maldición! ¡Porque no puedo enfrentarlo! – Aki corre aun mas perdiendo de vista a yusei, se detiene y baja hasta un callejón, allí saca su Ninjato y espera a yusei para atacarle._

_Cuando yusei llega ella levanta su sable para así golpearle, rápidamente yusei la esquiva y saca su Ninjato para protegerse, Aki le señala con su sable haciendo que yusei retrocede._

_- hasta aquí llegas – Aki sonríe_

__- no lo creo – con su ninjato yusei le quita la de ella arrojándola lejos, Aki al ir en busca de ella siente un suave tiron por su brazo y antes de que__

_pudiera reaccionar ella ya estaba tan cerca de yusei._

_- um ¡suéltame! _

_- jeje no eres tan temible como dicen _

_- ¡lo seré si no me sueltas ahora!_

_- deja de gritar no te hare daño se supone que tu eres la peligrosa ¿no?_

_- jum ¡idiota! ¡Déjame ir! _

_- no quiero me gusta tenerte cerca _

_Aki se sonroja debajo de su mascara y se mueve un poco para zafarse de yusei que la tenia agarrada de su brazo y cintura _

_-¡suéltame te lo repito! _

_- eres un Ninja de elite que pasa ¿porque no puedes librarte tu sola? _

_- ah maldición- dice en voz baja _

_- ¿no puedes o no quieres liberarte? _

_- ¡aah cállate! – Aki jala fuertemente para soltarse y trata de escapar apartando a yusei con sus manos _

_- ¿porque asesinas? _

_- ¡no te interesa! – Aki no paraba de apartarlo_

_- ¿y para que cubres tu rostro? – yusei la suelta de su cintura para quitarle el antifaz y pañuelo._

_- ¡no! – Aki aparta su cara para evitar que se la quitara _

_- ¿porque? estoy seguro que debajo de esa mascara debe haber un hermoso rostro – sonríe _

_Aki se vuelve a sonrojar y al fin logra soltarse de su agarra, luego sale corriendo fuera del callejón _

_- ¡idiota! ¡¿Quien es ese? ¡¿Que se esta creyendo? – Aki empuña sus manos mientras seguía su recorrido a casa…_

_Para decirlo así pensaba porque no pudo matarle como lo hacia con los otros tal vez era la primera persona en toda la ciudad que no le temía y que se había atrevido a retarla, el principal hecho que pensaba ella era que ese "niño" sobrevivió se suponía que placido le había dicho que era familia de asesinos, pero si lo era porque protegió a ese hombre; su mente se hacia muchas preguntas y quería saber mas de él muy internamente quería conocerlo y para eso necesitaría ayuda. _

_- ¡placido ven!_

_-¿Si Aki? ¿Cumpliste con el asesinato?_

_- no pude_

_- y ¿porque?_

_- un tipo intervino inclusive me reto y yo no pude hacer nada _

_- ¿que tipo?_

_- recuerdas al chico del río que encontré cuando destruyeron mi pueblo_

_- eh que-.. "yusei oh maldición sigue vivo", pues sí el asesino _

_- bueno era él y parece ser que es...- Aki guarda silencio – no lo se, tal vez...no... Sea un asesino _

_- ¡lo es! – placido se exalta_

_- ¿eh?_

_- digo... tal vez debería investigarlo – regresa en calma_

_- si tenia pensado en seguirle _

_- pero déjame eso a mi_

_- ¿porque?_

_- primero debemos saber su pasado, es decir como logro sobrevivir y si es un Ninja asesino nos haremos cargo y así de pronto podrás saciar tu venganza _

_- hum me suena la idea _

_- si Aki, es lo mejor – se sienta a su lado y coloca una rosa en su cabezo _

_- tu eres la rosa negra, eres mejor Ninja que cualquiera – acaricia su mano _

_- jum no me toques _

_- si quiero hacerlo y algo mas – se acerca para besarla_

_- basta – Aki ríe _

_- je bueno me voy, descansa _

_- si _

_Aki se acuesta pensando, sí con el tiempo que paso cerca de placido se había enamorado pero ella sabia que no era lo que quería, sus sentimientos por él eran neutros no eran muy profundos solo un simple capricho de adolescente de unos 16 años y ahora ella tenia 18…_

_Cerró sus ojos y algo cruzo por su mente que le hizo sonreír _

_"estoy seguro que debajo de esa mascara debe haber un hermoso rostro"_

_Las palabras de yusei, no le conocía pero aun así se le había quedado grabada su voz y esa frase en su cabeza, maldiciendo para sí por pensar en esas tonterías quien querría estar cerca de una asesina ni sus padres ni la gente que conocía desde pequeña, porque yusei lo querría alguien así debe tener ya compañía muchas chicas tal vez eso que le dijo fue solo para que perdiera su concentración y así aprovechar, eso es algo que hacen para idiotizar a las chicas para que se sonrojen y piensen precisamente tonterías y tenerlas sumisas. _

_De repente se levantó de su cama y comenzó a golpearla _

_- ¡aah idiota! ¡La próxima te mataré! – Aki comienza su berrinche, dichas las palabras de enojo y aun así las decía con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas pese a su intento de evitar sonrojarse la hacia enojar mas. _

_.._

_Yusei regreso a su recinto, su mascota no estaba _

_- ah que remedio, se escapo me lo gano por ser tan malo cuidando mascotas _

_Difícil fue esta noche lo que pasaba por su mente, tratar con una chica realmente terca y fuerte con casi sus mismas habilidades y capacidades de Ninja, a pesar de eso ella no era tan fuerte era débil con las emociones, su punto débil era hablar de cómo se sentía, de sus sentimientos; él había descubierto eso y ahora sabía como tratarla para que entrara en razón, se propuso siempre interferir con sus planes ahora él debía reunir a la ciudad para retar a la rosa negra y que nadie le temiera para eso su primer paso era encontrar algún líder oculto de la ciudad que le colaborara. _

_.._

_- hum tengo hambre haber que tengo- yusei se levanta muy temprano como es costumbre en su grupo de Ninjas abre su mochila y no encuentra precisamente lo que buscaba comida_

_- ¿eh?- lo que encuentra es una nota_

_"querido yusei: lamento decirte esto pero Abue dijo que debías encontrar comida por tus propios medios con cariño mama, digo Martha" _

_Yusei frunce en ceño y con una gotita en la nuca – ¡muy bien! Veamos que tiene esta ciudad por ofrecer – yusei sale para dirigirse al mercado_

_Al llegar nota que el lugar no estaba ni muy lleno ni muy vacío había personas que en cierta manera estaban apuradas por comprar lo necesario e irse a sus casas_

_- ¡hey yusei! _

_- ah son ustedes chicos_

_- ¡detuvo al asesino! _

_- así creo_

_- y ¿que? Al parecer ya es un héroe aquí – Leo le muestra un cartel _

_- caza recompensa detiene intento de asesinato de la rosa negra – yusei lee en voz alta_

_- ¡ves! _

_- OH valla que rápido corren las noticias _

_- jeje si_

_- oigan en la mañana siempre es así – mira a los lados_

_- si las personas salen muy temprano, supongo que la rosa negra duerme _

_- ja y cuando despierta sale a causarle miedo a la gente – yusei sonríe _

_- si desde el medio día, pero no siempre ataca a esas horas _

_- hum debo saber mas, oigan ustedes saben si hay algún dirigente aquí_

_- eh si el señor feudal se oculta a las afueras de la ciudad en el pueblo vecino – Luna le dice al oído _

_- iré a verlo_

_- ¿para que?_

_- simple lo necesito para detener a la asesina _

_- ah y ¿como?_

_- ya lo sabrán ahora me voy... Ah y me pueden ayudar a buscar un perico _

_- ¿un perico?_

_- si, es que se me escapo, ¡nos vemos luego! _

_- ¡si chao yusei!_

_Yusei parte al pueblo vecino al interior del bosque, al llegar no le permiten el paso a la casa donde vivía el feudal que estaba oculta entre unos árboles para su protección._

_- ¡no puede pasar! – exclama la joven mujer por enésima vez _

_- déjame entrar _

_- ¡no! ¡Los extraños no son bienvenidos! _

_Ya llevaba un rato tratando de entrar y la chica no se lo permitía _

_- ¡largo que no lo dejare pasar!_

_- mira…mas te vale – saca su ninjato _

_- ¡que una lucha! – la chica saca también su sable _

_- ¡oigan! ¡Sherry! ¿Que ocurre? – un hombre mayor sale de la casa _

_- ah mizoguchi este joven desea entrar a ver el señor feudal pero no se lo permitiré _

_- usted es... – el hombre observa a yusei _

_- si – afirma yusei muy seguro _

_- ¡yusei! ¡el caza recompensa Ninja natural!_

_- correcto ahora ¿puedo hablar con el feudal? _

_- pues claro_

_- ¡hey! – exclama sherry a mizoguchi _

_- sherry déjalo pasar, supongo que viene por lo de la rosa negra _

_- eh... entonces el fue quien la detuvo _

_- si_

_- ¿ya lo saben? _

_- si nos enteramos esta mañanita y el feudal quiere de verdad hablar con usted _

_- ah OK gracias mizoguchi, esta chica realmente estaba cansosa – yusei entra junto a mizoguchi que ríe con diversión _

_- ah – sherry frunce en ceño _

_.._

_- ¡Aki! ¡Aki! – grita placido golpeando la puerta _

_- ah no déjame dormir mas_

_- ¡no! ¡Aki! – abre la puerta y mueve su cama _

_- ¡aah! ¡Placido! _

_- ¡vamos! ¡Debemos investigar! _

_- ¡ve tu solo!_

_- ¡maldita floja! _

_- ¡ah no me maldigas! O veras_

_- si, si claro, me haces perder la paciencia _

_- tu pierdes la paciencia con nada jeje _

_- jum ¡me voy! _

_- si ya era hora _

_Placido frunce en ceño tirándole la sandalia que tenia en el suelo y se va _

_- desgraciado... ah sai kat! – Sus perritos saltan en la cama – hoy estoy de humor vallamos a dar una vuelta al mercado._

_Aki salía en las mañanas, no usaba su antifaz o capa pues nadie sabia que ella era la rosa negra y cuando salía solo la veían como una habitante mas, eso sí era mal vista por algunos pues ella de vez en cuando trataba mal a los vendedores y siempre un grupo de chicas le molestaban, ella las ignoraba aun así deseaba matarles; las únicas personas con las que trataba eran con los gemelos que eran muy conocidos en la zona y una vendedora de frutas algo anciana _

_- buen día – saluda Aki tocando las frutas y sus mascotas corriendo de un lado para otro _

_- buen día Akiza – la mujer la llamo akiza, ese era el nombre que tenia para ocultarse _

_- ¿si supo?_

_- ¿sobre? – Aki come una manzana _

_- la rosa negra _

_- ¿si? Que hay con ella_

_- no pudo asesinar al comerciante_

_-y... Sabe ¿porque? – Aki comenzaba a enfurecerse _

_- un caza recompensa la detuvo _

_- "caza recompensa ¡maldita sea!" ah y que saben de él _

_- no mucho pero al menos a traído esperanza a la ciudad _

_- ah claro – Aki sonríe falsamente paga la manzana y voltea muy rápido para irse, justo en ese momento tropieza con una chica un poco mas alta que ella, cabello color negro y usaba un vestido que indicaba que era de clase alta._

_- ¡valla! ¡Si es akiza! ¡La idiota inofensiva de la ciudad! Jajaja _

_- Misty... – dice entre dientes sigue su camino ignorándolas _

_- ¡hey! ¡No huyas! – le grita la otra chica, también cabello negro y clase alta _

_- vamos carly sigámosla _

_- Juu ¡Akiza! ¿Hey ahora andas con perros? – le molesta carly _

_- supongo que anda con los de su especie jajaja – responde misty _

_- ¡ah! "estúpidas" _

_- ¡que akiza! Eres tan inocente jaja_

_- ¡que quieren! – Aki voltea a verlas_

_- ah nada jaja divertirnos antes de que llegue la rosa negra – dice misty sonriendo_

_- jum ojala las asesine a ustedes y a su otra amiga _

_- ¿quien sherry? Jamás le ganarías! _

_- si la hormiguita inofensiva dijo algo feo jeje – carly se burla_

_- jum ¡son las peores! – Aki sigue caminando_

_- ah si sherry oyera lo que estas diciendo te haría la vida imposible – misty le sigue_

_- lastima que no este aquí – carly se encoge de hombros_

_- ¡me importa! – Aki se va corriendo _

_- ¡si huye gallina!_

_- ¡ustedes son las gallinas necesitan de sherry para protegerse! – Aki les grita ya muy lejos – ¡idiotas!…Que es? – Aki levanta el anuncio que estaba en el suelo después de leerlo lo arruga y lo tira _

_- ¡ya verán! – Aki se va hacia su casa, toma su capa y antifaz y algunas armas tenía planeado destrozar el mercado. _

* * *

><p><strong>ryu: lamentablemente aki-nee esta en un momento de maldad y oscuridad por su ultimo proyecto... no le habla a nadie y no saldrá de paseo este fin de semana como tenia previsto.. por eso mismo...<strong>

**aki-nee: aah los odio senseis!.. **

**ryu: arigatoo! y hasta la proxima semana!**


	5. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 5

**ryu: se que dije proxima semana pero esta loca estará ocupada o por simple flojera!**

**aki-nee: baka te mando a hacer algo tan simple y las cagas! estupido! idiota! **

**ryu: si ves las malas compañias de placido**

**aki-nee: damare! **

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. **

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_Mientras yusei ya había hablado con el feudal sobre como derrotar a la rosa negra _

_-¿si cree que sea lo mejor? _

_- si déjemelo todo a mi _

_- ¡hey! ¡Feudal! ¡Esta atacando! – sherry llega apurada_

_- ¿la rosa negra? _

_- ¡si en el mercado!_

_- ¡oh rayos! _

_- con permiso iré a ver la situación – yusei se levanta del asiento. _

_- yo también quiero ver como detendrás a la asesina_

_- será fácil ¡vámonos! – yusei_

_.._

_- ¿oye tu eres propia de Neodomino? –yusei pregunta mientras iban corriendo_

_- si_

_- ¿y alguna ves has visto en persona a la rosa negra? _

_- pues no, solo sé que vive en una casa lujosa con su novio, no sé _

_- ¡¿tiene novio? _

_- eh, bueno eso dice la gente _

_- ah claro _

_…_

_- ¡es la asesina! ¡la rosa negra! _

_- ¡si huyan! Jajaja_

_Algunos negocios estaban en el suelo y manchas de sangre por todas partes, Aki pisoteaba los frutos y rompía los anuncios. _

_- ¡ningún caza recompensa me detendrá! _

_Yusei llega y ve a luna y leo ocultos detrás de un muro desde allí veían la destrucción que estaba causando. _

_- díganme ¿que fue lo que paso? _

_- pues llego y comenzó a tirar todo – dijo leo rápidamente_

_- después mató a tres personas muy cruel – prosiguió luna_

_-¡leo luna!– sherry los saluda_

_- ¡sherry! _

_- ¡que hacen aquí váyanse! _

_- ustedes tres váyanse al parecer esta demasiado furiosa - yusei se asoma haciendo retroceder a los gemelos con su mano ya que Aki se acercaba pero luego ella se detiene y arroja una kunai hiriendo a un hombre que pretendía sorprenderla _

_- jum ¡intentas matarme! – Aki lo levanta y coloca un tanto que era una especie de ninjato pequeño en su cuello _

_- quédense aquí no permitiré que le haga daño- yusei toma su ninjato y muy rápido pero con sigilo amenaza a Aki colocándolo en su hombro y moviéndolo suavemente hacia su cuello. _

_- le haces algo y pagaras el daño _

_- ah – Aki siente que el arma se acerca cada vez mas a su cuelo _

_- suéltalo – ordena yusei con voz calmada _

_- ¡no! _

_- deja a ese hombre, no descargues tu ira en el _

_- ¡que sabes tu! _

_- el no tiene la culpa de lo que te halla pasado _

_- ah "pasado" – Aki cierra sus ojos e inconscientemente libera al hombre que sale corriendo _

_- así está bien, no puedes desahogarte de esta manera – yusei guarda su ninjato y camina hacia ella para quitarle su Tanto _

_- no ¡dámela! _

_.- no ahora es mía – yusei sonríe _

_-¡hey tu! ¡Dale su arma! – placido se les acerca a ambos y apuntándole a yusei con su kanata _

_- ¿quien eres tu? _

_- ¡ni te interesa! ¡Y te ordeno que le devuelvas su arma! _

_- ah "seguramente es de quien me hablo sus padres" pues que hacen ustedes dos matando a personas_

_- ¡que te importa!, anda – placido toma la mano de aki fuertemente y se van corriendo _

_Yusei resopla y voltea hacia ruka y Rua _

_- ¿yusei?_

_- si_

_- Wo]! Como le hiciste para acercársele así, nadie se atrevía_

_- eres bueno la primera persona no muerta que se le acerca y se atreve a quitarle un arma – dice ruka aun mas sorprendida_

_- ya pues no es para tanto _

_- ¡pero si fue genial! – leo seguía_

_- si pero no gustan los halagos _

_- eh yusei discúlpame por dudar – sherry se acerca_

_- no importa _

_- ¡hey! Ahora que yusei esta aquí para defendernos ¿podemos jugar a los Ninjas? _

_- ¿eh? Yo ya soy un Ninja - sonríe_

_- ¡si por favor! ¡Hace rato que no lo hacemos!_

_- jum esta bien en la tarde _

_- ella ataca en las tardes, bueno a veces – ruka mueve su dedo_

_- ¡y que! ¡Yusei la puede detener! – leo empuña sus manos_

_- ya dejen de verme como héroe _

_- jajaja_

* * *

><p><strong>ryu: eh si lo mismo de siempre... arigatoo! adios! saludos! reviews! blah blah ni siquiera me pagan por esto<strong>

**aki-nee: toy feliz!... **

**ryu: ya vete a leer tus mangas! y a ver MM! con placido**

**aki-nee: hai! :)...**


	6. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 6

**aki-nee: yee escribi como 5 capitulos! jaja **

**ryu: y solo publicará uno si eres mala**

**aki-nee: XP**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. **

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_- Aki! Porque no lo mataste y ya! _

_- no lo se_

_- ¡aaah me encargaré yo!_

_- si tal vez tu debas hacerlo _

_- jum ¿que dices? Tú nunca me permites matar, tu siempre te encargas de eso _

_- es que no puedo, no lo sé parece que sabe de mí, porque hizo referencia a mi pasado, entonces debe saber algo!_

_-eh bueno si es un caza recompensa debe saber _

_- si cierto, y ¿que investigaste? _

_- casi nada parece que no hay registros de él _

_- ¿fuiste hasta satélite? _

_- si _

_- ah y ¿que haremos? Es un caza recompensa que pasa si llega a capturarme _

_- ¡no lo hará! Debes... – placido sonríe y le murmura al oído _

_- ah ¿crees que funcione? _

_- si _

_- esta bien mañana _

_- y ¿porque no hoy?_

_- um bueno si _

_- entre mas adelante vallamos mucho mejor y así podemos matarle antes de que te capture _

_- eres un sádico placido_

_-¡mira quien lo dice!_

_Aki suspira y se coloca a meditar, mas tarde se prepara para salir, se coloca un vestido color rosa claro algo angelical, _

_- ¡ah porque me arreglo tanto! Jum mejor salgo ya._

_Ella toma una canasta y sale en dirección al sitio de juegos que era como una parque lleno de pasto y árboles que daban sombra, allí se encontraba con Rua y ruka quienes jugaban, al llegar nota que no estaban solos y frunce en ceño. _

_- misty, carly y sherry – murmura, también ve a yusei y se oculta detrás de un árbol que tenía cerca _

_- ¿que hacen? ¡Ah enemigos! _

_Ruca se percata de la presencia de Aki _

_- esperen un momento ya vuelvo _

_Aki no se movía de allí estaba algo molesta, sabia que Rua y ruka eran conocidos de sherry y las otras dos pero es decir que sean amigas de yusei la persona que tenia el deber de capturarla ahora se había dado cuenta de que tenia mas enemigos y seria mas fácil que la descubrieran. _

_- ¿akiza? _

_- ah ruka _

_- que haces allí escondida _

_- tu sabes sherry, misty _

_- ah si verdad pero vamos!, tu sabes que ellas poco te molestan cuando estamos nosotros _

_- esta bien "momento de cambiar" sí era el momento de aparentar que era una chica inofensiva y algo torpe ósea lo contrario de lo que es _

_- ¡hey akiza! _

_- eh hola_

_- ah miren quien llego la idiota _

_Aki frunce en ceño mirando sádicamente a misty _

_- ¿porque le dicen así? – yusei pregunta_

_- porque así es _

_- ruka eh yo mejor me voy "estas ya están metidas" – Aki habla casi tartamudeando _

_- ¡si que se valla! Jaja _

_- no sean así – yusei le toma la mano y la convida a acercarse a las chicas _

_- no, yo no soy… eh "que liso" – Aki jala su mano _

_- ven no seas tímida _

_- ja déjala ir _

_- eh si ya ves no me quieren aquí..._

_- pero ruka y Rua si _

_-¡pero nosotras no! Así que ganamos por mayoría jejeje _

_- eh si _

_- no, y estoy seguro que a ustedes no les gustaría que las trataran así – yusei se dirige a ellas con la vista, las tres frunce en ceño _

_- eh cierto tiene razón debemos llevarnos bien, ¿no es así akiza? – sherry y Aki cruzan miradas fríamente _

_- "que es sherry esta fingiendo ser amable conmigo es una hipócrita, ah para que pensar eso si también estoy fingiendo lo que no soy" _

_- es buen inicio, y ¿akiza? Así te llamas _

_- si _

_- es nuestra amiga_

_- es de clase baja jajaja _

_Aki suspira –"ah ya me bajaron" _

_- si les gusta molestar eh? _

_- a ella si jaja _

_- "la voz de esta chica la he escuchado en alguna parte hum pero de donde" _

_-¡ya juguemos!_

_- ¿a los ninjas Rua? ¡Por favor! Yo y carly no hacemos esas cosas _

_- ¿Sherry?_

_- hummm... no quiero _

_- ah akiza te gustaría? _

_- en ninjas eh si pero no soy buena en eso _

_- no importa yusei nos enseñara! _

_- "se llama yusei bueno al menos ahora se algo que puede servir" _

_- yo jamás deje eso _

_- ¿pero jugaras? _

_- si _

_- ¡bien! _

_Rua reúne a sus amigos y comienzan a delegar los papeles para comenzar a jugar, el resto los miraba _

_- yusei! tu eres el feudal! _

_- ah si, no tengo que hacer nada_

_- y akiza eh... tu eres eh... ¡la esposa del feudal! _

_-eh no_

_- ¿no que? _

_- eh bueno digo..._

_- es un juego o no me digas ¿que te gusta? ¿Eh? _

_- eh no no solo eh nada _

_- jaja tal vez deberían darle el papel de Ninja _

_- no, no tampoco, no yo me voy _

_- ¿tan pronto porque? – pregunta yusei _

_- eh solo no quiero jugar ¡adiós! – Aki se va muy rápido _

_- ah akiza! – Rua mueve su cabeza en negación _

_- siempre es así _

_- no, ella es normal cuando solo está con nosotros _

_- ah entonces no confía en nadie desconocido _

_- así es. _

_Aki no muy feliz por irse se va a esconder y tiene una vista de todos ellos, en eso se da cuenta de que sherry y misty se llevan a yusei, algo en ella aparece tal vez celos, o quien sabe pero los sigue casi sin pensarlo hasta llegar a la casa de misty que reflejaba verdaderamente la clase alta de la ciudad _

_- ¡gracias por acompañarnos! _

_- de nada _

_Las chicas entran y yusei se dispone para irse, Aki que había subido a un árbol para obtener una visión general estaba tan concentrada que no se percato de que la habían descubierto _

_- ¿que haces aquí? – sin previo aviso Aki se alarma con la voz que hablaba detrás de ella y se resbala pero se sostiene de una rama _

_- "oh rayos" _

_- jaja ¿que haces allí?- resulto ser que era yusei que estaba sentado en la otra rama del árbol _

_- eh nada! Y como hiciste para aparecer así de repente - Aki aun colgaba de la rama sosteniéndose con las manos, yusei se baja sin responderle _

_- anda suéltate yo te atrapo _

_- ¡no! Y no mires para arriba! _

_- ¿porque? Ah! Ya no es para tanto _

_- ¡si lo es! – Aki cierra aun más sus piernas de lo que ya las tenia es decir usaba un vestido y le avergonzaba _

_- ¡anda! ¡No soy pervertido! _

_- ¡eso dices! _

_- esta bien mirare hacia un lado pero así no te puedo atrapar _

_- no lo hagas! Yo puedo bajar sola solo voltéate y no mires! _

_- ah bueno "supuestamente tímida y habla demasiado"_

_Aki logra sentarse nuevamente en la rama _

_- ¡ya listo! _

_Yusei se da la vuelta y al hacerlo la rama se parte y Aki cae quedando en la misma posición de sentada _

_- aah! – retuvo su grito _

_- jaja sobetee el golpe fue duro – yusei se agacha _

_- ¡auch! ¡Por tu culpa! – se levanta limpiándose _

_- mi culpa yo te iba a ayudar _

_Aki frunce en ceño _

_- no eres tan tímida ni eres idiota, es decir como le hiciste para subir hasta allá y volver a sentarte en la rama_

_- eh bueno, eh el miedo hace hacer cosas que uno no puede _

_- jum no te creo, mira estas hablando sin tartamudear y creo que tienes habilidades de Ninja _

_- ¡no! ¡No las tengo! Yo, ¡odio a los ninjas! _

_- ah entonces ¿que hacías allí?_

_- dije nada_

_- me seguías _

_- ¡eh no no… no! Yo yo "oh maldición como me Safo de esto" ¡eh mira es la rosa negra! – Aki señala hacia él, yusei voltea y cuando se da cuenta que era mentira ya Aki no estaba _

_- que buena broma caí dos veces abue y ahora esta chica, "hum hablando de rosa negra debo poner en marcha esto" – yusei se va hacia el centro de la ciudad..._

* * *

><p><strong>ryu: lo de siempre y ahora aki-nee anda metida con el AcexMira<strong>

**aki-nee: sii! mi segunda pareja despues del Yuaki!**

**ryu: largatee! aki-nee! vetee!**

**aki-nee: -.-**


	7. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 7

**aki-nee: jiji rapido..**

**ryu: aki-nee los chicos estan aqui**

**aki-nee: hay que alegria! (corre a abrazarlos)**

**todos: alejatee! (se esconden detras de ryu)**

**aki-nee: jiji si ya ultimamente ando loca pero no es para tanto..! yia! ahora sigamos**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. **

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_Congregar a la ciudad, reunirla y así retar a la rosa negra, esa era la idea de yusei, mientras halla mas gente junta poniendo oposición, se le haría difícil a ella. La noche siguiente el feudal ordenó que organizaran una feria y así se hizo todos estaban reunidos, habían grupos musicales, juegos de azar y puestos de comida y otros, aunque se sentía la preocupación de que la rosa negra atacara, todos trataban de actuar normal y con tranquilidad. _

_- ¿y esto era yusei? – pregunta ruka _

_- si muy bueno ¿no? - responde_

_- ujum – asiente ruka_

_- esto es genial yusei! – grita Rua_

_- fue un día muy ocupado para lograr esto – dice yusei_

_- y milagro que la rosa no apareció- ruka _

_- tal vez este tramando algo – dice Rua_

_- no importa si lo hace diviértanse – yusei les sonríe y sale a caminar_

_.._

_- ¡Aki! ¡Aki! – entra placido gritando _

_- ¡ah otra vez! – Aki estaba organizando sus armas_

_- ¿que haces? ¿Porque no saliste hoy?_

_- lo hare ahora en la noche y cumpliré con lo que no hice de día _

_- ah si y ¿que harás? ¡No ves que hay una maldita feria! _

_- ¡una feria! _

_- ¡si!_

_- ¿no hablaras en serio o si?- Aki le mira dudosa _

_- ¡claro que hablo en serio! Y adivina quien organizo eso _

_- ¡ah ya! – Aki se levanta _

_- y ¿que harás?_

_- no lo se, ¡ah que rabia!_

_- ¡si! ¡Solo mátalo! – placido perdía la paciencia_

_- a su debido tiempo _

_- ¡bueno haz algo! ¡Que haces aquí vete ya! _

_- que ¿que valla? _

_- ¡si ya sabes! _

_- ah verdad esta bien, pero ya relájate que te provocaras un paro_

_- estaré cerca – placido suspira _

_- pero no aparezcas por nada del mundo _

_- aja y que hay si te hace algo _

_- ah jajaja, oye si te muestras entonces sabrán que soy la rosa negra _

_- ah si bueno de todas formas andaré por ahí _

_- lo que quieras ¡ahora sal debo alistarme!_

_- si y ¡rápido! _

_Aki le maldice y se viste para luego salir junto a placido al llegar cerca del centro de la ciudad donde se llevaba a cabo la feria se separan cada uno tomando su camino, la feria estaba completamente iluminada, se veían a niños correr y jugar y a muchas personas hablando y riendo era un ambiente apacible por una parte eso hace que Aki la enfurezca ya que estaba perdiendo poder sobre los ciudadanos pareciere que ya no le temían. _

_- "¡se idiota Ninja! ¡Ahora que debo hacer se cree un héroe! Pues no yo le pondré fin a esto muy pronto y la ciudad volverá a ser la misma de antes!" _

_- ¿akiza?- ruka le saluda _

_- Ah hola ruka y tu hermano _

_-anda por ahí retando a yusei con los juegos_

_ - ah ya veo _

_- akiza eh no es por bueno eh tu eres la rosa negra – ruka la mira a los ojos_

_-¡ah! – Aki toma del brazo a ruka llevándola a un lugar donde nadie las oyera _

_- ¡quien te dijo eso! – aprieta su brazo_

_- pues lo descubrí – ruka intentaba soltarse _

_- ¡que! – Aki la suelta _

_- ¡akiza es cierto o no! – ruka le grita_

_- ruka nadie mas sabe – Aki se baja un poco y le habla en voz baja _

_- no pero dime – ruka también baja la voz_

_- eh ruka si – Aki mira a un lado _

_- ¡lo eres! – a ruka se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas _

_- no llores – le enjuaga las lagrimas. _

_- ¡porque! ¡Akiza! _

_- ruka calma, yo jamás te haría daño ni Rua ni a ti pero ahora debes guardar este secreto _

_- pero… _

_-¡ruka! Si alguien se entera de que sabes te matara – Aki se refería a placido _

_- ¡ah! _

_- es enserio ahora debes ayudarme _

_- ¿ayudarte? _

_- si guardar mi secreto y siempre seguirme el juego OK! – guiña su ojos _

_- eh si.- ruka asiente _

_Aki y ruka caminan por la feria_

_- ¡ruka! _

_- que Rua _

_- ah hola akiza – saluda Rua _

_- que tal Rua _

_- ruka ya nos tenemos que ir – Rua le toma la mano _

_- eh si _

_- ¡adiós akiza!_

_- ¡adiós chicos! _

_Un momento de silencio observando el lugar _

_- "que aburrido, me quiero ir y dañarles todo esto" – piensa Aki viendo a la nada _

_- ¿disfrutando de la feria? – le pregunta yusei acercándose _

_- no – responde aun perdida en la vista_

_- no, ¿porque? _

_- ah! "si es yusei" – Aki cae en cuenta y lo mira – eh digo no tanto _

_- ah y no me respondiste la otra vez solo huiste _

_- te dije que nada y ya no preguntes _

_- esta bien ven vamos a buscar algo que hacer_

_- no, ya me iba _

_- no, no te iras ven – toma su mano haciéndola caminar _

_- "que tranquilo tomándome la mano así como así ¡no!" – Aki se suelta y para de caminar _

_-¿Que sucede akiza? _

_- que no me gusta que me toquen sin mi permiso _

_- ah eso es algo tonto_

_- ¡quieres decir que soy tonta!_

_- no solo digo que eso no debería importar – sonríe y esta vez coloca su brazo alrededor de ella y la impulsa a caminar provocando que Aki se moleste por hacerla sonrojar _

_- "sigue siendo un idiota"- después de un rato se sientan_

_- entonces akiza ¿cuanto vives aquí?_

_- hum desde que nací _

_- ah y ¿que vives sola o con tus padres? _

_- ¡que preguntas! No quiero responder _

_- no lo hagas pues_

_- eh y .. Y – Aki mira abajo _

_- ¿si? _

_- ¿tu de donde eres? _

_- hum bueno soy un Ninja natural así que no se _

_- ah Ninja natural! "espera ¿que no era de satélite?" _

_- no se porque me dijeron que perdí la memoria así que puedo ser de Neodomino o satélite, en realidad no me importa mucho _

_- ah perdiste la memoria _

_- si quisiera saber como era antes _

_- ¿eh? _

_- mi personalidad, si tenia familia, amigos eso _

_- hum "bien perdió la memoria será que me creo eso" _

_- ¿quieres ir al puesto de deseos?_

_- ¿puesto de deseos?_

_- si levántate esta cerca _

_- hum _

_Los dos van hacia un estante hay estaba un señor y una fogata _

_- aquí es, disculpe señor quisiera una flor de loto _

_- flor de loto ¿para que?- pregunta Aki _

_- para pedir un deseo y luego quemas la flor – le responde yusei _

_- ¡ah es una tradición ya recuerdo! Mis padres siempre hacían eso – Aki sonrie_

_- ¿que flor quieres?_

_- una margarita _

_Ambos ya tenían la flor y se acercan a la fogata _

_- y ahora pides un deseo y acercas la flor a la fogata hasta que se queme- dice Aki _

_- si, mi deseo es algún día recuperar mi memoria o al menos conocer algún pariente- dice yusei_

_- eh buen deseo _

_-¿y tu? _

_- eh no lo se_

_- que hay de cuando eras pequeña ¿que pedías?_

_- yo pedía eh…– Aki se queda congelada antes de seguir hablando –"yo deseaba ser un Ninja" eh yo hum_

_- ¿akiza? _

_- eh – Aki vuelve en sí y tira la flor al suelo _

_- ¿porque la tiras? _

_- ¡esto es estúpido! _

_- no lo es, ¿algo te molesto no? Algún mal recuerdo dime que deseabas cuando pequeña _

_- que te importa _

_- ah – yusei se queda sorprendido ante el cambio de actitud de Aki _

_- de pronto cambias a grosera – dice sonriendo _

_- no quiero nada con esto – Aki frunce en ceño_

_- porque no me cuentas – dice yusei_

_- ¡no!_

_- no es bueno tener los sentimientos encerrados podría ser peor _

_- ¡no! Y no persistas_

_- dime tienes algún pasado que quieras olvidar_

_- ah "que es adivino como puede saber eso" eh_

_- puedo escucharte si quieres _

_- eh yo... _

_- ¡akiza! – misty carly y sherry aparecen colocandose entre los dos, carly y misty tenían sus codos sobre los hombros de Aki y espelucando su cabello _

_- ah akiza pidiendo deseos que no se cumplirán jaja _

_- "malditas" – Aki frunce _

_- ¡hey yusei! ¡Vamos a comprar as armas que habías dicho!- dice Sherry _

_- ah si pero ahora… - dice yusei sin terminar de hablar _

_- ¡anda vamos! – y sin dejarle terminar Sherry envuelve su brazo en el suyo y por decirlo así se lo lleva a la fuerza. _

_- jaja idiota akiza! que pretendías con yusei – le dice misty _

_- ¡que! ¡Nada! ¡Y quítense de encima!- Aki les aparta _

_- ajaja resígnate no tienes oportunidad – se burla carly _

_- ¡oportunidad de que! ¡No me interesa! ¡Largo! – Aki les grita _

_- ¡chao! Jaja – le mofa misty_

_Aki frunce en ceño y cruza sus brazos _

_- ¡que imprudentes! ¡Aah! ¡Las odio! – Aki golpea el piso con su pie y se voltea para caminar firmemente, si estaba furiosa aunque lo negaba internamente sabia que eran celos, placido se encuentra con ella _

_- Aki porque el berrinche jaja – se burla placido_

_- ¡ah cállate! _

_- lo vi todo si no te conociera diría que estabas celosa _

_- ¡que no! _

_- ¿eh? _

_- ¡ah ya! – Aki cruza sus brazos y resopla_

_- estas furiosa Aki ¿y ahora? – dice placido _

_- tu sabes acabar con esto pero deberás ayudarme_

_- con gusto también quiero destrozar esto _

_- bien vallamos por los trajes y armas y volvamos esto en un caos _

_- jaja ¡genial..._

_…._

_continuara.. oh _

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: oh que desastre ocacionaran estos locos.. pronto en el proximo capitulo jeje!<strong>

**aki: no lo puedo creer! me has convertido en la mala de la historia**

**yusei: y yo sigo siendo el bueno!**

**aki-nee: si pero en el otro fic dejaras de serlo jujuju**

**crow: y aparecí!**

**aki-nee: desaparece (mirada sadica)**

**crow: mierda..y esta que?**

**ryu: ha estado mucho tiempo con placido y la maldad se le ha contagiado**

**aki-nee: sii! placido! donde esta! *.* **

**/placido atado a una silla y gatos por todas partes/**

**placido: aaah! ayudenme! ineptos del equipo 5ds!**

**aki: sigo sin creerlo aki-nee..-.-**


	8. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 8

**aki-nee: que tal! :)**

**a Yami Rubi.. perdona por no contestar en el capitulo anterior lei tu review despues de haber publicado jeje .. al final respondere a tu pregunta**

**Ryu: lo hace para que leas primero**

**aki-nee: eres un metiche ryu!.. (con un Sai en la mano)**

**ryu: aaaah! esta cada vez mas peligrosa! **

**aki-nee: jiji ahora el capitulo 8 XD**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. **

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

en algun lao de la feria...** (valla forma de comezar jaja)**

_- ¡Wo! Estas armas están muy buenas – exclama Sherry tomando algunas_

_- no se de armas pero si tu lo dices – dice Misty. _

_- si… - yusei suspira - ¡pero saben ustedes fueron muy imprudentes! – dice un tanto molesto_

_- ah lo sentimos – dice misty _

_- no debieron hacerlo _

_- y que era algo importante – pregunta Sherry aun tocando las armas._

_- me iba a decir algo si, que tal vez ni para mi ni para ustedes sean importantes, pero para ella si – dice yusei notando que no le prestaban atención_

_- ah ya eso ahora no importa – dice misty. _

_Yusei frunce en ceño._

_… _

_En alguna parte de la feria _

_- lista Aki – dice placido_

_- si _

_Placido tomo una flecha con fuego en la punta y la arrojo hacia un puesto de comida, las personas empezaron a correr y recoger sus cosas lo mas rápido que podian, entre placido y Aki comenzaron a derrumbar los estantes, luego se dividen _

_- ¡que es lo que ocurre halla! – yusei ve a lo lejos las llamas _

_- ¡yusei! ¡Es la rosa negra! Esta quemando todo – le dice un habitante que venia corriendo._

_- ¡OH! ¡Yusei has algo! – le dice otra señora._

_- bien – cuando yusei iba a correr placido aparece bloqueando su camino _

_- ¡apártate! _

_- ¡no! Primero debes enfrentarme _

_- ¡si así lo quieres!_

_Placido y yusei sacan sus ninjatos al tiempo colocándolas en posición defensiva _

_- que es lo que traman – pregunta yusei empuñando su arma._

_- eso no te incumbe _

_- ¡claro que si! Y ahora te detendré_

_- ataca primero vamos! _

_Yusei frunce y comienzan a luchar _

_Mientras con Aki, ella capturaba con una cuerda a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el frente, los ataba por los pies, manos y cuello y los dejaba en el suelo_

_- jum ¡donde estará placido! ¡Y porque yusei no ha aparecido!.._

_En cuanto a Placido, él estaba herido tenia un corte en la pierna y ahora él estaba de cuclillas apoyándose con su ninjato _

_- Wo! Eres bueno pero... – se levanta y le lanza una kunai, fácilmente yusei la esquiva pero placido le arroja otra hiriendo su hombro con un pequeño rasguño _

_- ¡ya paren de destruir!- grita misty _

_- ¡cierra la boca puta! – le grita Placido_

_- ah! – grita misty. _

_- ¡oye! ¡Así no se le habla a una mujer! _

_- ¡tu cállate yusei! _

_- ¡sabes mi nombre! – yusei abre los ojos de impresión_

_- claro tu no me recuerdas pero yo si y debes morir _

_- ¡eh! ¿Tu sabes de mi? _

_- si jaja si recordaras ya me hubieras matado _

_- ¡ah que sabes! ¡Habla! _

_- ¡jaja no! Pero te advierto que te vallas y dejes las cosas como están _

_- ¡jamás! Tengo una misión que cumplir _

_- capturar a la rosa negra por dinero Jaja incrédulo – placido se va corriendo soportando el dolor de su herida_

_- ¡sigámosle! – grita sherry_

_Yusei le sigue al igual que sherry que se negó a quedarse, placido estaba conciente de que yusei le seguía así que arrojo unas bombas de humo _

_- ¡oh rayos! _

_- no habrás los ojos y sigue corriendo – le dice yusei a Sherry, al salir del humo logran ver a Aki y placido quienes estaban por irse y matar a los capturados por Aki_

_- ¡esperen! ¡No!_

_Placido sostenía una cuerda que estaba alrededor del cuello de uno de los prisioneros y tiraba de ella fuertemente ahogándolo _

_- ah al fin apareció! – dice aki_

_- ¡yusei! las personas – Sherry mueve su brazo_

_- si lo se _

_Aki frunce al ver a sherry_

_- ah creí que los había perdido – dice placido riendo_

_- ¡ya paren! ¡Liberen a esas personas! – yusei se enfada al ver como la vida de alguien podría llegar a su fin. _

_- ¡no! ¡Lárgate! Maldito Ninja! – Aki le grita y aprieta más fuerte la cuerda_

_- ¡si ella tiene razón nadie puede detener la ira de la rosa negra! – rie maliciosamente placido._

_- ¡no me iré hasta que dejes a esos! _

_Aki sonríe siniestramente bajo su mascara y tira de la cuerda que sostenía apretando lo mas que podía el cuello de la otra persona _

_- bastaaa! – sin pensarlo mucho como un impulso a su instinto de Ninja natural que respeta la vida de los otros yusei corre hacia Aki y la empuja, le quita la cuerda y luego afloja el lazo y mira si seguía vivo, placido solo ríe_

_- ¡ni intentes ver si vive! ¡Esta muerto! – grita placido_

_Yusei muerde su labio inferior y toma a Aki de los hombros _

_- ¡porque! ¡Dime que te ha hecho esa persona! ¡Nadie te da derecho a quitarle su vida! – yusei la sacude a cada frase que pronunciaba, Aki solo se queda perpleja y escuchando. _

_- ¡que no piensas si tenia familia! – dice yusei mas enojado._

_- Familia, - Aki comienza a temblar débilmente como si la palabra la hiciera volver al pasado recuerda la ira que sintió al ver su pueblo destruido. _

_- ¡ah! – empuja a yusei y se cubre con las manos _

_- ¡no! ¡Ah! ¡Eli! ¡Jazmín! – placido se da cuenta del cambio de actitud de Aki y rápidamente la toma por los brazos _

_- ¡malditos! ¡Ah! – Aki cierra sus ojos y su temblor se hace más evidente ya que sus brazos sostenidos por placido comienza a temblar violentamente. _

_- "oh rayos no sabia que reaccionaria de ese modo"- yusei piensa y retrocede _

_- ¡mierda! – placido la golpea en su nuca y ella se desmaya _

_- ¡porque hiciste eso! – grita yusei _

_- ¡no te metas yusei! ¡ya ves lo que pasa!- placido la carga y se la lleva _

_- ¡ah rayos! _

_- yusei! – Sherry se acerca_

_- ahora me doy cuenta de que en verdad esto será difícil – dice yusei levantándose_

_- quienes eran las personas que mencionó – pregunta Sherry_

_- su familia _

_- eh y ¿como lo sabes? _

_- los padres de ella me lo dijeron _

_-¡ah sabes quienes son sus padres! _

_- si pero no me preguntes más, ahora hay que poner orden aquí. _

_.._

_ Al llegar a la casa placido tira a Aki en su habitación _

_- ¡maldición! ¡Aki! ¡Aki! – golpea su brazo y le quita el antifaz, Aki débilmente abre los ojos _

_- ¡placido déjame! _

_- y bien muy bonita forma de delatarte y perder el control! Elii jazmín! – placido dice en tono burlón – ¡no seas tan idiota! _

_- ¡cállate placido! ¡Cállate! ¡No tengo la culpa, fue él! _

_- ¡claro familia! Como puede hablar de eso si fue su padre quien asesino a tu pueblo! - pareciere que hasta el mismo se había creído el cuento de que fue el padre de yusei el que destruyo el pueblo cuando evidentemente fue su Tío. _

_- ¡jum maldita sea! ¡Vete! – Aki se levanta empujándolo fuera, placido se molesta y le pega en la mejilla, Aki abre los ojos y toca su mejilla _

_- ¡cálmate! – le grita placido_

_Aki comienza a hipiar y se acuesta en su cama tapándose _

_- ah Aki lo siento ¡pero me haces perder la paciencia! Duerme y mañana vemos. _

_.._

_y continuaa.._

* * *

><p><em>jiji ahora <em>

_ryu: responde!_

_aki-nee: si ya, la primera temporada y parte de la segunda la vi en ZAz.. pero ya no lo dan -.-.. y los demas capitulos los descargue por Mcanime..y por si.. _

_www.*mcanime.*net/descarga_*directa/*anime/detalle/*ddmudf_*yugioh_*5d27s*_151_*50mb_*mp4_mas_ost/*29198.._

_(quita los asteriscos)_

_arigatoo! por leer! y bye!_


	9. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 9

**aki-nee: iii actualizo enseguida! **

**ryu: felicidades**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. **

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_A la siguiente los ciudadanos limpiaban el desastre ocasionado anoche, el feudal se entero mandando a llamar a yusei para que le diera explicaciones. En cuanto a Aki, ella despertó tranquila y cansada de hecho no había comido nada desde ayer por la mañana._

_- placido – dice entrando a la cocina_

_- ¿que? _

_- ¿que haces?_

_- ¡no ves ciega! ¡Curando mi pierna ese maldito! _

_- ah ven te ayudo _

_- porque tan amable _

_- no se solo no se- Aki se encoge de hombros y toma la tela para cubrir la herida, y se deja caer al suelo aunque ya estaba agachada no pudo soportar su peso._

_- ¡Aki! ¡Estas bien! _

_- solo estoy mareada _

_- sal a comer algo _

_- si eso haré _

_Después de curar a placido toma su canasta y sale, logra caminar hasta el mercado a pesar del dolor de cabeza que tenia y como para que su dolor aumentara se encuentra con yusei _

_- ¿akiza como estas? _

_- eh – Aki lo ve doble y de pronto se vuelve a caer quedando sentada, tocaba su cabeza y estomago, yusei se agacha y la ayuda a levantarse _

_- ¿akiza que tienes? _

_- eh no no me ayudes_

_- dime solo que tienes no seas terca _

_- eh tengo hambre _

_- ah desde cuando no comes, ven te ayudo _

_Aki se levanta y posa su cabeza sobre su hombro _

_- ¿tan mal estas? – yusei la lleva a la tienda mas cercana y le compra algunas frutas y pan _

_- ten akiza, - las come muy rápido y al rato su mareo desaparece_

_- ¿mucho mejor? _

_- si, eh y mi canasta_

_- aquí la tengo_

_Aki ve su herida en el brazo que no estaba tratada _

_- tu no te has curado bien _

_- ah si dejémosla así _

_- no puede ser peor ven, aquí tengo lo necesario – se sienta a su lado y le cura_

_- gracias_

_- no, - Aki se levanta recordando lo sucedido anoche _

_- ¡no yusei! yo no merezco que me des las gracias _

_- porque no _

_- ugh – Aki toma su canasta y corre algo frustrada. - "maldición, ahora ya no podré matarle ah porque!" _

_- ¡akiza espérate! Se te quedo esto – yusei le llama _

_Aki suspira y ve que era la portakunai de placido que había colocado hay dentro cuando le estaba curando _

_- ¡ven eso! – se lo quita brutamente_

_- ¿de quien era, tuyo?_

_- ¡no! _

_- ah de un amigo _

_- eh pues es un ¡regalo! _

_- claro Akiza bueno se que no me vas a responder pero dime podrías salir conmigo _

_- ¿que? –yusei le sonríe y toma su mano, Aki se sonroja _

_- eh puede ser eh cuando _

_- pues hoy en la noche _

_- eh no – Aki se suelta _

_- ah… si lo siento por tomar tu mano no te gusta _

_- si cierto – Aki sonríe _

_- entonces no – dice yusei en tono triste _

_- digo si – dice Aki_

_-¡OK nos vemos! – dice yusei con una sonrisa_

_- claro… "¡cielos no! Jamás debí aceptar, como puedo ser tan fácil de convencer" _

_.. _

_Yusei fue nuevamente al despacho del feudal._

_- ¡entonces yusei! – le grita_

_- si entiendo, le aseguro que hoy no pasara nada, ni mañana _

_- oh de verdad – dice el feudal con más calma _

_- si "ahora debo ir con los izayoi" _

_.._

_En la "casa" de aki_

_- ¿iras? – pregunta placido_

_- no se_

_- Aki no vallas – placido le mira con seriedad_

_- razones… - pide Aki_

_- si te encariñas no podrás matarlo _

_- lo se tienes razón, no iré – Aki suspira_

_- ¡así esta bien!, pero que cruel eres lo dejaras plantado – rie placido_

_- ¡ah cual es tu punto! ¡Placido! _

_ Durante todo el día Aki no salio así que todo estaba en calma, yusei después de tomar un descanso e ir con los izayoi se fue a esperar a Aki, desafortunadamente no llego haciéndolo sentir muy mal _

_- valla esta es la única y primera vez que me dejan plantado – yusei se sienta en un techo mirando a lo largo. La ciudad estaba a oscuras y nadie caminaba por allí el temor volvió. Yusei pensaba sobre su vida si había perdido la memoria –"como ese tipo sabe de mi, debo sacarle esa información pero como?" _

_- ¿que haces? – sin voltear a ver yusei pregunta al oír los pasos de alguien y supone de quien pueden ser _

_- hum quiero advertirte algo – era Aki que llevaba su capa con capucha y antifaz _

_- ¿que me valla? Porque simplemente no me matas ahora y tendrás a toda la ciudad en tus pies_

_- si debería _

_- pero no puedes- yusei se levanta para hablarle directamente _

_- claro que puedo pero primero dime quien eres _

_- ah interesada hum _

_- no, ¡no es lo que piensas! Ahora responde _

_- para que quieres saber _

_Aki frunce en ceño y cruza sus brazos, aunque ya sabia casi todo de yusei ella quería escuchar su versión de la historia. _

_- esta bien, soy Ninja natural y según lo que me contaron mi grupo me encontraron cerca de un río buscando comida, como no recordaba nada me llevaron con ellos y en mi bokken tenia inscrito mi nombre, al ver el arma supe que era un Ninja aun así no recordaba ninguna habilidad así que me uní al grupo de ninjas naturales para luego convertirme en… - yusei para de hablar _

_- en... responde yusei – dice Aki_

_- ya sabes mi nombre no recuerdo haberlo mencionado _

_- digo eh – Aki baja su cabeza "OH mierda me descubrirá"_

_- te lo dijo ese amigo tuyo _

_- pues si, ahora sin mas! – Aki saca su ninjato amenazándolo _

_- sin mas no, tu sabes mi nombre cual es el tuyo _

_- eh "¿bastara con decirle mi nombre real?" Aki _

_- Aki, que nombre más frío _

_- ah si que hay de tu nombre es... es... eh? _

_-jaja es perfecto _

_- jum no pues si eres tan perfecto _

_- no dije que era yo era perfecto si tu lo crees _

_- aah ¡idiota! ¡A luchar maldita sea! _

_- ok – él también desvaina su ninjato _

_- ¿esgrima?, no importa si no es el arma adecuada el que pierda después de 5 toques deberá rendirse y morir _

_- lo que digas Aki _

_Ella ataca primero logrando un punto, seguido logra su segundo punto _

_-jaja no tienes oportunidad _

_Yusei parecía no interesarle y estaba lo mas de relajado pero muy seguro de su estrategia, a diferencia de Aki que estaba mas dinámica y decidida a ganarle, logra un tercer punto _

_- jaja tu derrota esta asegurada _

_- no lo creo _

_- ¡aah si! – Aki hace su movimiento y le da otro toque_

_- solo uno mas y te ganare_

_Yusei sonríe y le propina un toque tan rápido que Aki no lo puedo esquivar _

_- Eh – luego se va hacia un lado y toca su hombro, Aki voltea para darle el último pero yusei desvía su ninjato con el suyo y le da otro toque _

_- ¡ah solo estabas jugando! – yusei no le dice nada y le vuelve a dar el cuarto toque quedando empatados _

_- ¡maldición!_

_- no maldigas Aki – ella frunce y arroja su ninjato hacia él con algo de frustración _

_- ya estas furiosa tan fácil te rindes _

_- ¡idiota! Ya veras – recoge su arma pero yusei le da el ultimo toque antes de que ella reaccione _

_- gane – dice en voz calmada, tira su sable y le quita el de Aki _

_- ¿que?, que alejate – Aki lo empuja pero yusei la toma de los brazos y baja su capucha _

_- el ganador merece un premio _

_- que ah – quita su antifaz, los ojos de Aki brillan hasta salírseles unas lagrimas que yusei seca con su mano _

_- si ves lo hermosa que eres Aki o akiza – lo dice tan natural que parecía que ya lo sabía y así era_

_Aki lo mira directamente a los ojos _

_- sabias que eras tu_

_- ¡lo sabias! – Aki retrocede y yusei la toma de la mano toma su rostro y la besa luego se aparta _

_Aki sonríe y le pega en su estomago con la rodilla _

_- ¡y eso es por besarme sin mi permiso¡ Que ya lo olvidaste – Aki lo dice con algo de gracia y sonrojada _

_- ah claro, supongo que tus ojos eran tan bellos que no resistí _

_Yusei se medio agacha para tocar su estomago después del golpe que no fue ni muy fuerte _

_- ah déjate de.. Aah! – Aki se voltea para irse y evitar que note su sonrojo _

_- que no fue para eso que viniste _

_- ¡aah no! _

_- quieres otro _

_- aah cállate – Aki se va corriendo "idiota yusei! aah no puedo negar que si me gusto" _

_Como había descubierto yusei su identidad, seria fácil no fue lo suficiente cuidadosa y ahora yusei sabe quien es, la posibilidad de que la atraparan era mayor ese era uno de sus miedos, debía hacer algo y matarle ya no era una opción, simplemente no podía como si algo la detuviera ese sentimiento, uno mas que había dejado atrás por su ira y venganza._

* * *

><p>aki-nee: esto continuuaaa...<p>

ryu: si ya! ahora vete a trabajar en el proyecto final!

aki-nee: despues tengo un dia mas

placido: aki-nee! ahora!

aki-nee: hai!

ryu: jum


	10. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 10

**aki-nee: ohohoh happy! happy!**

**ryu: aki-nee te dist cuenta de que estas escribiendo 4 historias!**

**aki-nee: si jaja no se como le haré... ahora cap 10! **

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. **

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_Aki se fue a su casa al llegar noto que placido no se encontraba así que aprovecho, fue a su cuarto y busco en sus cosas algo que a ella le pertenecía, algo que le había dado hace tiempo y pensó que seria el momento de recuperarlos o siquiera recordarlos esos preciados obsequios _

_- ¡OH donde estará! – Aki ve bajo la cama y ve un estuche largo y negro _

_- ah ese debe ser! – lo saca y descubre la kanata y el collar de Eli _

_- ah eli prometo que pronto pronto! Los vengare – vuelve a esconder el estuche, sale del cuarto de placido y se va hacia el suyo _

_- guau! – es recibida por sus dos mascotas_

_- ah como están! – Aki los carga y los acuesta, cierra sus ojos y sonríe. Si pensando en yusei luego un rubor aparece en sus mejillas que ni ella podía controlar así que tomo la almohada y empezó a golpearla. _

_.._

_Yusei se encontró frente con placido que lo retaba a una pelea con kanatas _

_- no luchare hasta que me digas lo que sepas de mi vida antes de perder mi memoria - yusei_

_- ¡jum no! Y ese no es el punto _

_- entonces _

_- ¡si la rosa negras no puede matarte pero yo si! – placido _

_- ugh Aki _

_- ¿que?_

_- si se que se llama Aki no tiene que ocultarlo mas - yusei_

_-¡esa idiota! ¡Te lo dijo!_

_- no yo lo descubrí y ahora ¡que tiene ella que ver! _

_- que no permitiré que caiga en tus juegos _

_- ¿mis juegos? _

_- si crees que no se tu táctica_

_- ¡ah! Algo más _

_- no te metas sentimentalmente con ella, ¡que no lograras nada!, ella es tan fría como la noche _

_- ah… que es eso, hum _

_- ¿ella no te importa no es así? Solo quieres capturarla y recibir tu recompensa _

_- tu que sabes, esta bien luchemos – yusei se pone en guardia_

_Placido sonríe y le arroja una bomba de humo, luego le lanza varias kunais al tiempo _

_- ¡hey! – Yusei salta y sale del humo esquiva algunas pero una de ellas roza su pierna - ¡dijiste solo kanatas! _

_- ja me gusta jugar sucio, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, ni Aki lo sabe – sonríe placido_

_- jum _

_- ¡ahora si! – placido desvaina su kanata y salta hacia yusei este se cubre y detiene su ataque con su kanata, con su fuerza lo empuja y luego le causa una herida muy profunda en su brazo, placido frunce y con su otro brazo arroja su kanata hacia yusei, él la esquiva y la recoge, luego se acerca a placido _

_- no tienes las habilidades de un Ninja – le dice yusei_

_- ¡ah si las tuviera! – gruñe placido_

_- entrena y así el próximo encuentro durara mas _

_- jum maldito yusei_

_- si les gusta maldecir – yusei le da su kanata, guarda la suya y salta hasta el otro techo para irse. _

_Placido regresa mas furioso que nunca, se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y busca los implementos para curarse _

_- ¡aah ese desgraciado! – mira su herida _

_- ¿placido?- Aki entra y ve su brazo que estaba completamente cubierto de sangre - ¡aah placido donde te metiste!_

_- ¿donde?, será quien _

_- fuiste a enfrentar a yusei _

_- ¡si!_

_- porque lo haces si sabes que no tienes la misma habilidad que el_

_- lo se pero simplemente es… _

_- ¿que placido?_

_- jum ¡nada! Ahora ayúdame_

_Aki resopla y limpia su brazo _

_- ah placido es una herida muy profunda – dice Aki inspeccionando _

_- ¿eh?_

_- si debemos –Aki sonríe _

_- ¡no! _

_- ¡sii! Hay que tomarte puntos, iré por la aguja _

_- ¡no! ¡Aah! ¡Y esto es solo culpa de yusei! ¡Maldito! – se queja mientras Aki hacia lo suyo_

_- jaja te lo tienes merecido, mira que yo que estoy a su nivel y casi se me hace imposible hacerle daño - Aki_

_- ¡cállate! No le haces daño porque te gusta – le grita placido _

_- ah. Eh noo! – Aki deja curarle _

_- ¡claro que si! ¡Ahora rápido con esa herida! Aah! _

_Aki suspira y le prosigue curando_

_.._

_Era muy de mañana, yusei paseaba por el centro de la ciudad como la rosa negra no había atacado el día pasado las personas temían salir, pero yusei los alentó a que salieran y le siguieran fueron muy pocos los que aceptaron, y eran muy pocos los que estaban sentados en aquellas mesas especialmente para descansar. _

_- yusei hola como estas – sherry llego con sus amigas_

_- hola sherry _

_- jum la rosa negra no ataco ayer ¡increíble! – dice misty sentándose _

_- si ¿sabes algo yusei? – pregunta carly _

_- yo eh no nada _

_- ¡hey yusei! – Rua y ruka llegan corriendo _

_- Rua ¿que? _

_- ¡vamos a jugar! _

_- ah Rua si eres canson no ves que yusei tiene otras cosas que hacer –dice Sherry_

_- umg _

_.- jeje jugare mas tarde Rua – le sonríe agitando su cabello_

_-¡oh bien! - rua_

_- ¡venga a lo que vinimos! - ruka_

_- ¡comer! ¡Sii! – grita Rua_

_.._

_- Aki – placido se asoma en su cuarto llamándola suavemente a diferencia de los gritos que daba _

_- oye Aki – entra y sacude su hombro _

_Aki se voltea aun seguía dormida _

_- jum si no despiertas eh Aki – se agacha a nivel de su cama y recuesta su cabeza cerca de ella, baja la sabana que la cubría y acaricia su brazo hasta llegar a su mano _

_- Aki – repite una vez mas, ella frunce las cejas y abre los ojos, placido sonríe y le besa._

_- hum – Aki simplemente lo empuja_

_- ¡placido! ¡Que te advertí! – se levanta y le pega en la mejilla _

_- bueno no querías levantarte – rie placido_

_- ¡y tenias que hacer eso! ¡Aah! _

_- ¿que?, creí que te gustaba – se levanta cruzando los brazos _

_- ¡pues ya no! ¡Y sabes que era hace un año! _

_- ah bueno, ahora que estas despierta porque no vas a comprar algo de comer - placido_

_- ¡y para eso me despiertas que no puedes ir tu! _

_- si no puedo – estira su brazo mostrándole su venda _

_- ¡ah si, estupido! _

_- ¡anda floja! – la empuja de su hombro y cae sentada en la cama _

_- ¡idiota! - aki_

_.._

_- ¡aah estoy satisfecha! _ dice ruka _

_- oigan hace rato que no veo a akiza – menciona misty _

_- si la última vez que la vi fue después de la feria – dice carly _

_- tienen razón – Sherry afirma _

_- ah tanto que la molestan y ahora la extrañan – ruka las mira _

_- ¡claro! Necesitamos a alguien para molestar – dice misty_

_- seguramente también se debe estar escondiendo - sherry_

_- ¡si es una cobarde! - carly_

_Aki las oye mientras llegaba con su típica canasta y vestido rosa con chaleco _

_- ¡que tal! – saluda muy sonriente _

_Misty y carly se miran entre si, ver llegar a Aki de esa manera, tan confiada y sonriente era raro para ellas que estaban acostumbradas a verla sin animo y siempre tímida. _

_- ¡akiza hola! ven siéntate – yusei al fin pronuncia alguna palabra, le sonríe y la invita a sentarse_

_- gracias, que tal ruka, rua – Aki se sienta junto a sherry, ambas estaban frente a yusei y a los lados misty y carly, ruka y rua. _

_- ¡hey akiza! – Ruka la mira sonriente – "parece que ya no volverá a ser la rosa negra creo"_

_- y akiza ya estas bien – yusei le habla sabiendo a que se refiere _

_- hum no mucho yusei – Aki mira hacia otro lado con algo de antipatía _

_- hum – sherry nota su intento de disimulo y frunce las cejas _

_- y bien yusei ¿que harás hoy? – pregunta sherry viendo de reojo a Aki _

_- no lo se _

_Aki mira a sherry y ambas tenían miradas desafiantes como esperando quien seria la primera en hablar _

_- ¡yusei! – dicen al mismo tiempo, los demás las observan con sorpresa _

_- eh ¿quien primero? – dice yusei sonriendo_

_-¡yo! Eh – dicen al tiempo nuevamente, frunce y cruzan los brazos _

_- ¿y? _

_- ¡nada! ¡Yo me voy! – Aki se levanta y hace gesto de irse _

_-¡yo también me voy! Sherry se levanta mas rápido y se va dejando a misty y carly que se miraban entre si. _

_Aki se vuelve a sentar _

_- ¡eh hey! – carly se queda sorprendida _

_- ¿y tu no te ibas? – le pregunta misty_

_- y tu milagro que no fuiste tras sherry – Aki rie_

_- ¿ah? ¡Sabes! Eh mejor no te digo nada - misty_

_- no sabes que decir, ya vuelvo – Aki se levanta para comprar unas galletas, regresa y al instante carly y misty se levantan _

_- vámonos carly - misty_

_- si jum! - carly_

_- ¿que les pasa?- pregunta rua _

_- ni idea rua, - ruka toma una galleta – eh akiza_

_- ¿si ruka? – sonríe y discretamente le guiña el ojo, ruka afirma suavemente con la cabeza _

_- ¿y si jugaremos hoy? – rua _

_- si rua en la tarde – dice yusei_

_- ¡genial! ¡Me voy chao!_

_- ¡chao akiza! ¡Yusei! _

_- si adiós – les sonríe para luego mirar a yusei seriamente _

_- ah que cambio – dice yusei_

_- ¡cierra la boca! Tenemos asuntos que resolver - aki_

_- ¿hum? Asuntos ¿cuales? - yusei_

_- sabes que soy la rosa negra y quiero un trato - aki_

_- no hago tratos con asesinos – yusei sonrie_

_- ¡eh te odio! _

_- bueno yo no, pero tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo_

_- ¡cual habla! _

_- tendrás que pasar un día conmigo _

_- ¿que? No tengo que – Aki _

_- no haces nada, anda será bueno, - toma de su mano y la levanta para hacerla correr _

_- ¡que te dije no me tomes de la mano! – Aki se suelta _

_- ya pues pero sígueme_

_- ¿adonde vamos? _

_- recuerdas ayer dijiste que vendrías y no lo hiciste, me dejaste esperando _

_- ¿eh?, pero si fui que lo olvidaste _

_- pero como la rosa negra eso no cuenta, quiero conocer a la verdadera Aki _

_- ¡jamás la encontraras! Esta en el pasado _

_- ya veremos_

* * *

><p>aki-nee: ryu! super! el proyecto final! iii! XD<p>

ryu: ya ya estas muy feliz lo se

aki-nee: iiii..

placido: aki-nee!.. que hiciste con mi espada! (pintado morado y verde)

aki-nee: ah jajajajaja ya no me gusta placido

placido: me las pagaras..!.. crei que habia superado a yusei

aki-nee: ya te superaron a ti..humm :)

placido: que rapido cambias

aki-nee: jiji nos leemos!...


	11. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 11

**aki-nee: ahora capi 11**

**jack: exijo porque no he aparecidoo!**

**crow: ni yoo!**

**aki-nee: despuesss.. **

**jack: quiero ser el protagonistaaa!**

**aki-nee: pues en mis fics nunca los seras! huhu**

**crow: y yo**

**aki-nee: meenoos**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. **

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_.. Al rato llegan_

_- ¿el lago? - aki_

_- si pesquemos ¿sabes? -yusei_

_- algo_

_- pidamos unas cañas y un bote _

_- eh eh ¿bote? - aki_

_- ¿que?_

_- no me gustan los botes – decía mientras camina detrás de yusei para ir a tomar un bote de alguno de los pescadores de la zona. _

_- porque no te gustan - yusei_

_- eh cuando tenia 4 años papa me llevo a pescar subí y todo iba bien hasta que me incline para atrapar un pez y me caí al agua - aki_

_- que bueno - yusei_

_- ¡oye no es para burla!, fue horrible por suerte papa me saco muy rápido - aki _

_- ah pero ahora eres un Ninja y debes saber nadar - yusei_

_-¿eh? Pues me asusta el agua - aki_

_- ah jaja Aki ven – yusei ya estaba en el bote y extiende su mano para que Aki subiera _

_- no, no – Aki mueve la cabeza_

_- si ven no te soltare además estamos en la orilla - yusei_

_- bueno si – Aki sube al bote que se mueve un poco, así que se aferra a yusei y cierra sus ojos. _

_- no temas siéntate – se sienta y yusei empieza a remar - lo ves no pasa nada _

_Habían otros pescadores cerca que tenían una buena cantidad de peces, yusei va hacia el centro del gran lago _

_- aquí esta bien –yusei toma su caña para pescar y arroja el cordel - que esperas Aki no sabes _

_- ¡te dije que si! – arroja la suya _

_- ¡veamos quien obtiene mas! _

_- claro._

_.._

_-¡es akiza! – exclama carly a sus amigas y señalando el bote _

_- ¡ah esa idiota! – dice misty _

_- esta con yusei, ¿sherry que haremos? – pregunta carly _

_- no lo se, estoy pensando pero, hum ¡akiza! _

_- definitivamente tienen algo – dice misty_

_-¡no tienen nada! ¡Vámonos! – dice Sherry dándose vuelta _

_- oye sherry deberíamos _

_- ¡no! ¡Solo vámonos! – las tres se van sin dejar de ver _

_.._

_- ¡ah! ¡Tengo uno! – Aki estaba del otro lado del bote y yusei del otro_

_- pura suerte – yusei le dice sin voltear a ver_

_- jaja no has atrapado nada que pena – Aki se burla_

_- si tienes razón nada, parece que al fin me sobrepasas en algo - yusei_

_- ¡eh! Te puedo pasar en lo que sea - aki_

_- si claro sabes que soy mejor Ninja que tu - yusei_

_- ¡no es cierto! – Aki se levanta tan rápido no le gusta que diga que es mejor Ninja que ella, el movimiento hace que el bote se tambalee -¡ah! _

_Yusei que aun estaba sentado y calmado a diferencia de Aki, la sostiene de la mano ya que casi se cae. _

_- no te muevas mucho o el bote se volteara – dice yusei con igual de calma_

_- uhg, - Aki vuelve a sentarse y el movimiento cesa _

_- uf que susto – toca su pecho y suspira _

_- debí dejarte caer - yusei_

_- jum ¡porque no tu! – lo empuja, yusei no pudo reaccionar rápido así que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el agua _

_- jajaja – Aki lo señala riendo a carcajadas que hasta se le salían las lagrimas _

_Yusei frunce y después sonríe _

_- hay te quedas me voy nadando – empieza a nadar en dirección a la orilla, Aki para de reír. _

_- ¡hey yusei! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Yusei idiota! – Aki se levanta y empieza a golpear el bote con su pie _

_- Aki si te das cuenta el bote se tambalea – le grita yusei que ya estaba en la orilla, sentado viendo a Aki _

_-¡aah! – Aki trata de no caerse – ¡tengo miedo! _

_- quédate quieta – yusei _

_- ¡no puedo esto se mueve mucho! - aki_

_- entonces lánzate y nada _

_- ¡noo! – chillaba aki_

_- ah entonces quédate hay para siempre – yusei _

_-¡ah yusei! – finalmente pierde el equilibrio y se cae el bote también se voltea _

_- ¡ayuda! ¡Yusei sirve de algo y deja de estar hay sentado que esto no es divertido! – Aki se sostiene del bote _

_- jeje si lo es pero... – la va a buscar, como estaba en el centro no podía tocar el suelo _

_- ven apóyate en mi espalda nado y te llevo hasta tocar tierra - yusei_

_- ¡no! – Aki se cubre _

_-porque _

_- ¡eh no! – se encoge de hombros _

_- vamos o te quedas aquí - yusei_

_- pues bien – Aki se apoya en sus hombros _

_- lista _

_- ¡eh pero no mires hacia atrás! – Aki le dice sonrojada _

_- anda no soy un pervertido - yusei_

_-jum – se apoya en su espalda y enrolla sus brazos alrededor de su cuello_

_- aunque… – yusei mueve su cabeza _

_- ¡aunque! ¡Que! – Aki gira su cabeza - ¡mira para adelante! ¡O te tuerzo el cuello!_

_- je eh bien – dice medio sonrojado _

_La lleva hasta que llegan a un nivel donde pudiera caminar _

_- gracias yusei - aki_

_- bueno si no me hubieras empujado tal vez no te hubieras caído y tendríamos siquiera el pez que atrapaste - yusei_

_- jum y ahora – Aki cruza sus brazos _

_- a comer algo, vamos, ah y puedo tomarte de la mano – yusei _

_- ¿eh?_

_- siempre me dices que te pregunte - yusei_

_- bueno si. _

_Van hacia un puesto donde servían comida para los pescadores, mientras Aki veía su mano y la de yusei –"que estoy haciendo ya olvide para que vine y accedí a esto" _

_Yusei le da una manta para que se seque, luego va a buscar algo de comer, Aki suspira se sienta en el césped bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y lejos de los pescadores._

_- "no puedo perder el tiempo así, debo contarle a yusei y hacer algo para que no me capturen" – Aki piensa y viendo a lo lejos _

_- toma Aki – yusei le da un palito que tenia una pequeña sardina frita _

_- ¿te gustan las sardinas?_

_- si – Aki come – hum hace rato que no comía una de estas _

_- bien – yusei se sienta a su lado _

_- parece que ya se van – mira a los pescadores_

_- tan pronto - aki_

_- si temen que bueno tú los ataques por eso se van antes de medio día - yusei_

_- ah, si verdad – Aki termina de comer – y tu porque no comiste _

_- ah soy Ninja natural, los animales son sagrados para nosotros, la verdad es que no me he adaptado a eso _

_- ah si los tienen como mascotas también, ¿tienes una? - aki_

_- tenia, pero escapo era un periquito - yusei_

_- eh ya me imagino porque escaparía - aki_

_- eh si porque – se acuesta en el césped con los brazos en la cabeza _

_- digamos eh porque eres tan despreocupado, que se te olvido alimentarlo - aki_

_- algo así y tu tienes ¿mascota? -yusei_

_- eh mascota eh si, ¡dos perritos! _

_- ah y de donde los obtuviste los robaste en uno de sus asesinatos? – rie yusei_

_- jum ¡que molesto! Y no son de mi perrita que bueno murió el año pasado raramente _

_- y que como se llamaba _

_- eh rose y…- Aki empuña su mano y suspira – Yu...sei _

_- ¿si?_

_- yo bueno técnicamente yo te encontré cerca de el rió aquel entonces cuando estabas inconsciente - aki_

_- ¡que! – Yusei se sienta viéndola – dime sabes algo _

_- bueno de ti no pero digamos de que destruyeron mi pueblo _

_- el grupo de eli, Ninjas de elite -yusei_

_- si así es yusei y veo que ya lo sabes - Aki_

_- hum el deber de un caza recompensa, sigue por favor _

_- yo te encontré en el río y… - cierra sus ojos obteniendo la imagen de placido furioso si se entera de que le contó a yusei _

_- ¡no puedo contarte! -aki_

_- no porque tal vez sea una pista y así podré saber de mi pasado y familia _

_- eh placido - aki_

_- ¿placido? Tu amigo _

_- si el me dijo que tu estabas con los ninjas asesinos por eso te deje hay _

_- yo, ¡eh no! – yusei frunce _

_- y esa es la razón por la que te quiero matar, así podré saciar mi venganza _

_- y porque no lo hiciste Aki - yusei_

_- creí que si te dejaba allí morirías eso me dijo placido _

_- jum y ahora porque no me matas _

_- porque dijiste que habías perdido la memoria no seria justo, además debo asegurarme de que fue tu familia o no la culpable de la tragedia _

_Yusei suspira y se vuelve a acostar_

_- no creo que halla sido parte de un grupo de asesinos, dime ¿placido era de tu grupo de ninjas elite? _

_- no, el apareció después del desastre _

_- entonces él debe saber la verdad y que tal si te mintió en ese momento _

_- si pensé en eso y quería ayudarte mi perrita rose me lo dijo, bueno yo entendía lo que quería decirme pero yo era una pequeña niña y solo quería venganza así que hice caso a placido y te dejamos hay _

_- jum bien _

_Aki cierra sus ojos y también se acuesta _

_- yusei no me delates -aki_

_-…..- yusei cierra los ojos sin decirle nada_

_- primero ayúdame a saber toda la verdad _

_-…. – sigue sin hablarle _

_- yusei – Aki lo mira, frunce sus cejas y empuña su mano estaba por iniciar uno de sus berrinches ya que yusei no le respondía. _

_- ¡yusei!, si no me vas a ayudar dímelo y no te quedes callado dejando como ¡idiota!, o mas bien ¡puedes levantarte y entregarme para que puedas reclamar tu dinero! – se voltea dándole la espalda, yusei abre los ojos y sonríe, suspira y la abraza. _

_Aki abre los ojos con algo de rubor en sus mejillas_

_- esta bien Aki – yusei susurra a su oído que le hace sentir un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo _

_- pero será algo a cambio – sonríe en diversión y acaricia su abdomen, Aki se coloca roja, lo empuja y se sienta _

_- ¡oye! ¡Que te pasa! ¡Que estas insinuando!... No!.. No!.. ¡No soy esa clase de chica!.. ah..hora ponte. Serio.. y déjate de estupideces.. Idiota! – Aki no paraba de hablar muy rápido y nerviosa, y seguía sonrojada mas que antes _

_- hey que conclusiones sacas, no soy un pervertido ya te lo he dicho -yusei_

_- ¡pues ya no te creo! _

_- no se que pasa por tu cabeza pero cuando dije algo a cambio dije un favor no lo que estés pensando, parece que la malpensada es otra - yusei_

_- ¡ah! ¡Idiota! ¡Y que quieres que piense si haces eso! _

_- ja bueno ya me gusta verte así de nerviosa – sonríe yusei_

_- ah ya cállate – le da la espalda y cruza los brazos _

_- ¿entonces? – yusei _

_- ¡si que! - Aki_

_- quiero que la rosa negra desaparezca - yusei_

_- ah? – se voltea _

_- si, Aki no vuelvas a matar a alguien mas – le mira seriamente _

_- eh bueno _

_- ¿bien nos vamos? – yusei se levanta _

_- ¿adonde?- pregunta Aki también levantándose _

_- no vienes conmigo _

_- ¡no! ¡Tengo que regresar! – Aki se va corriendo._

_ Yusei regresa al centro de la ciudad, al llegar a su establecimiento se encuentra con sherry en la entrada _

_- ¿que pasa sherry?_

_- yusei el feudal quiere verte_

_-¿ahora? - yusei_

_- ¡si ahora! - Sherry_

_- ya ya, deja y entro por mi arma _

_- ¡apúrate! _

_Los dos parten _

_- ¿porque tan molesta sherry? _

_- ¡que te importa!_

_- ah _

_- ¡bueno si! – sherry para de correr_

_ – ¿si que? – yusei se detiene _

_- estoy molesta porque estuviste toda la mañana con akiza!_

_- eh si y ¿que hay con eso? – sherry suspira_

_- ¡nada! Ah que um ¡_

_Yusei resopla, sabiendo a que se refería sherry, cosas de chicas estaba celosa pero ahora él no quería ese tipo de problemas entre mujeres _

_- ¿Aki y bien? - placido_

_- acepto pero el muy ¡ah! ¡Quiere un favor a cambio! Digo – Aki cubre su boca no podía decirle a placido sobre el favor que le había pedido yusei _

_- ¿que? - placido_

_- hay yo que se no me dijo - aki_

_- jum algo mas como lo convenciste de que no te delatara - placido_

_- ah ¡eh que te importa! - aki_

_- no me digas que accediste a hacer algo con él – placido abre los ojos, Aki lo mira _

_- ¡que! ¡Noo! Oye tengo 17 - aki_

_- ¿y? que tiene - placido _

_- ¡ah estupido otro pervertido! - aki_

_- ¿pervertido? ¿Otro?, Aki te hizo algo - placido_

_- no! ¡Y placido basta! ¡No no todo lo que estes pensando no! - aki _

_- ah ya pues pero no estaria mal un si conmigo - placido sonrie_

_- ¡aah! ¡Idiota! – le tira la canasta y la vela que tenia en la mesa _

_- jajaja_

_- jum ¡no puedo creer que sean asi! - aki_

_Placido solo sabia que le habia pedido no delatarla no que Aki le había contado sobre lo de hace 7 años._

_.._

* * *

><p>aki-nee: otra vez toy feliz!<p>

ryu: y cuando estas tu triste..

aki-nee: jeje

jack: lo estaras mataré a tu gatito! si no me incluyes ahoraa!

aki-nee: ah! no! te mato a tí primero!

ryu: ya paren no peleen

jack, aki-nee: tu callatee!

ryu: -.-...


	12. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 12

**hay me habia olvidado de esta lo bueno es que tengo otros 5 capitulos mas ya escritos jeje**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. **

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

yusei entro al despacho del feudal

_- yusei ha sido increible la rosa negra no ha vuelto -dice el feudal_

_- si no volvera señor descubri quien es - dice yusei_

_- ah en serio! _

_- si_

_- cuando la traerá para se ejecución _

_- eh ejecución? - yusei_

_- si es una asesina y debe morir _

_- eh claro – como principio de un Ninja natural la vida de una persona es sagrada pero si esta persona a cometido actos contra la vida si debe morir _

_- señor le pido que no la ejecuten - dice yusei_

_- y porque? _

_- no es parte de mi recompenza matarla ademas usted no fue quien me llamo para su captura - yusei_

_- si es verdad pero aun asi _

_- no! Lo siento mucho pero no se la entregare - yusei_

_- y que ya la atrapo? _

_- no, solo se quien es, si me permite me voy - yusei_

_Sherry los escucho hablar y lo siguió _

_- yusei dimelo quien es! - pide sherry _

_- quien es quien? - yusei_

_- la rosa negra! _

_- para que quieres saber _

_- para estar alerta dimelo por favor! Te juro juro que no dire nada - sherry_

_- no puedo decirtelo - yusei_

_- hum es alguien conocido - sherry_

_- sherry no te lo dire - yusei_

_- muy bien "te sacare la información de alguna forma" - sherry resopla_

_Regresan a la ciudad yusei va con rua como le habia prometido jugar y sherry va con misty y carly _

_- ustedes necesito su ayuda - dice sherry a sus amigas_

_- en que? - misty_

_- debo averiguar quien es la rosa negra - sherry _

_- y como? - misty_

_- estas loca! - carly_

_- no, miren yusei sabe quien es y necesito sacarle esa información - sherry_

_- hum y como - carly_

_- misty tu eres la genio en esto - sherry_

_- si mañana vemos! - misty_

_Misty carly y sherry planean una manera de hacer que yusei hable_

_.._

_- Aki mi chica que haces? – placido entra una vez y sin tocar la puerta _

_- no soy tu chica ahora largate estoy meditando - aki_

_- jum no saldras como la rosa negra? - placido_

_- no hoy no - aki _

_- que? Aki no saliste ayer ni hoy! Que ocurre? - placido_

_- nada placido! Sal! - grita aki_

_- no me grites! - placido_

_- hum que quieres- aki _

_- no nada solo quedarme aquí contigo - placido_

_- am de verdad no hay forma de que te vallas- aki_

_- no! – cierra la puerta de un golpe. Aki se levanta y retrocede ante la accion de placido – mira Aki, que linda te has vuelto _

_- hum eh –aki empuña su mano sin perder la vista de placido_

_- tu Aki – la toma de los brazos y aprieta fuertemente_

_- sueltame! placido! – la empuja hasta la pared y le besa la mejilla _

_- hum apartate! – Aki gira su cabeza a un lado aun asi primo logra juntar sus labios con los de ella fuertemente _

_- hum – Aki gime y lo piso, luego se suelta de un brazo y le da un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que hace que su mejilla se colore enseguida _

_- estupido! – le da una patada en el estomago _

_- hum – placido se agacha _

_- que crees que haces placido! - aki_

_- tu que crees? - placido_

_- eres mi amigo! Como puedes aprovecharte de eso! - aki_

_- ah ya callate - placido_

_- no puedo confiar en ti! – Aki toma su ninjato _

_- ah Aki - placido_

_- y ni trates de enfrentarme! Soy mejor Ninja que tú! - aki_

_- si, lo se yo… nada – placido se va _

_Aki suspira aliviada y vuelve a acostarse _

_- cielos! _

_.._


	13. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. **

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_La lluvia caia muy fuerte en la mañana nadie salia afuera puesto que las calles estaban dañadas es decir terreno en tierra provoca charcos y deforma el suelo, yusei mira por la ventana mientras come algo de pan _

_- "me pregunto como estaran abue y martha, he demorado en esta mision, debo terminarla pronto y regresar" – yusei suspira – "Aki… tengo que cumplir con la promesa de sus padres devolverla pero no puedo permitir que el feudal la atrape"_

_- rayos! Para de llover! - yusei_

_.._

_- que dia tan aburrido no ha parado de llover desde esta mañana – Aki menciona viendo caer la lluvia _

_- y que ibas a hacer algo importante? - placido_

_- tal vez - aki_

_- jum _

_Minutos después deja de llover _

_- al fin! Aki me voy vuelvo en la noche - placido_

_- adonde vas? - aki_

_- por ahí- placido sale en dirección a las montañas que estaban mas alla del bosque_

_- a donde ira? Bueno ahora a salir un rato! – aki toma un paragua y su canasta, sale a la puerta y ve las calles _

_- valla que charcos! – se quita las sandalias y salta entre los charcos, como jugando._

_- hay va la tonta akiza! – misty le dice a carly, ellas estaban sentadas en unas bancas bajo el techo de una casa esperaban por sherry_

_- si hagamosle algo jaja – las dos corren hacia Aki y la empujan, ella cae y se ensucia de loto, tanto su falda y cabello _

_- ah, ah - aki_

_- ah akiza! Que mal! - misty_

_- de perrita a cerdita! Jaja - carly _

_- estupidas! – Aki se levanta y con la daga que placido habia guardado en la canasta roza el brazo de misty_

_- ah idiota! – aki se tira sobre ella peleando_

_- misty! – sherry grita llegando con yusei _

_- akiza! _

_Aki lo mira y retrocede _

_- que haces con eso akiza! La vas a matar o que? – sherry le señala _

_- no!, pero me encantaria hacerlo! - aki_

_- ah? - sherry _

_- akiza basta – yusei le quita la daga _

_- lo siento ella se lo busco! - aki_

_- yoo! - misty_

_- si me empujaste - aki_

_- jum mi brazo! Ah! – el brazo de misty salia sangre_

_- descuida yo te puedo curar – Aki se acerca _

_- no quiero tu ayuda! - misty_

_- idiota! - sherry _

_Aki frunce en ceño y se va corriendo _

_- akiza! - yusei_

_- dejala vamos misty, - sherry y carly se la llevan _

_- yusei? – sherry vuelve su mirada a el _

_- eh sigan sin mi – yusei va tras Aki _

_- malditas! Estupidas! – aki entra a su cuarto y busca en un baul algo de ropa, saca una bolsa negra envuelta perfectamente _

_- que sera esto? – lo abre y era el regalo que le habian dado sus padres el dia de su cumpleaños numero 15 esa fue la unica vez que vio a sus padres y solo fue por unos minutos ellos le habian dado un vestido (digamos que el del anime), desde los 10 años dejo de celebrar su cumpleaños ella suspiro y se quedo viendolo _

_- mama, papa – murmuro y su ojos se llenaron de cierta alegria y tristeza - los extraño _

_Volvio a guardar el vestido y busco otro traje para remplazar el que llevaba puesto, tomo lo primero que vio y se fue a cambiar._

_Yusei que la habia seguido estaba en la calle no sabia cuales de las casas eran a la que habia entrado _

_- jum son tan parecidas estas viviendas y solitarias - se dirige a una de ellas y nota que tenia el nombre de un feudal, concluye que son casas de comerciantes y feudales que Aki habia asesinado _

_- ah por eso esto está tan solo Aki vive aquí y todas estas casas son suyas la pregunta es en cual entro? – yusei se sienta en una banca y se recuesta. _

_Aki ya vestida abre la cortina y lo ve – yusei? ah! – sale a la calle _

_- yusei! que haces aquí? - aki_

_- Aki bueno vine a buscarte no se puede perder tiempo - yusei_

_- y que hacemos? - aki_

_- sobre lo que dijiste de placido - yusei_

_- ah si - aki_

_- esta hay? - yusei _

_- no, asi que podemos registrar su cuarto - aki_

_- bien vamos - yusei _

_- quitate los zapatosno quiero que se ensucie el piso – yusei se quita las botas y entra_

_- muy linda lastima que no sea tuya - dice yusei en burla_

_- jum claro, subamos su cuarto queda arriba - aki_

_- y el tuyo tambien? - yusei_

_- que te importa! – yusei sonrie Aki abre la puerta _

_- ja y yo que pensaba que debiamos tener cuidado - el cuarto era un desorden Aki entro seguido yusei que levanto algo del suelo _

_- Aki que hace esto aquí? - yusei _

_- ah! – aki se lo quita __- eh? Son_

_- Aki sabes que es - yusei_

_- bueno tengo alguna idea - aki_

_- son drogas de origen natural - yusei_

_- y como lo sabes - aki_

_- Mi abue me dijo que utilizan las plantas para usarlas como medicina pues asi los usamos los ninjas naturales para golpes pues asi los usamos los ninjas naturales para golpes y heridas pero estas han sido alteradas con otras plantas, son estimulantes _

_- ah! Por eso placido! Eh – Aki para de hablar _

_- placido que? - yusei_

_- nada busquemos "placido esta consumiendo esto, es por eso que esta tan raro con sus cambios de humor" – Aki abre unos cajones solo encuentra ropa y armas _

_- nada Aki? - yusei_

_- ah debajo de la cama! Alli encontre los obsequios que me habian dado eli – Aki saca el estuche y lo abre _

_- una kanata de elite, Aki es - yusei _

_- si hermosa – sonrie aki_

_- y esto? – yusei toma la shuriken que estaba envuelta en papel _

_- es un obsequio de jazmin era hermana de eli, le decia tia jaz jeje - aki_

_Yusei toma la cadena _

_- ese me lo dio eli cuando murio al igual que la kanata- suspira aki_

_- porque no te la pones? - yusei_

_- eh bueno, la verdad no se, le di todo esto a placido para que las ocultara - aki_

_- Aki colócatela - yusei pide_

_- no – Aki mete la shuriken y le quita la cadena a yusei, estaba por cerrar pero yusei lo impide tomandole la mano __- que yusei?_

_- pontela Aki – yusei coge la cadena y mientras se la colocaba pronunciaba unas palabras – no guardes estos obsequios son parte especial de ti, parte de tu familia parte de tu pasado, no los olvides porque estos traen de vuelta a la verdadera Aki, la que hace un momento hablaba con alegria de su familia y aprecia estos recuerdos _

_- eh , - toca su cadena que yusei habia puesto – gracias _

_- ahora sigamos buscando - yusei_

_- si _

_Después de haber revisado todo, no encuentran algo que delaten a placido _

_- jum como es posible que placido no tenga algun documento! - aki_

_- los escondió bien o no los tiene aquí - yusei_

_- y donde mas los puede tener! - aki_

_- debes averiguar eso – yusei se sienta en la cama _

_- averiguar jum si, - Aki se sienta – yusei no me has delatado verdad? _

_- eh? – veia un sombrero que habia encontrado _

_- deja eso y responde! – Aki se lo quita y cruza los brazos frente a el _

_- em –yusei se levanta y sonrie a Aki _

_- que es tan divertido! - aki_

_- nada, te luce la cadena – acerca su mano hacia ella, Aki lo golpea y frunce_

_- crees que soy tonta! - aki_

_- eh, a que te refieres?-yusei _

_- jum ¬¬_

_- bien si sé a que te refieres – toma sus brazos y la tira a la cama _

_-eh oye! No no me refiero "esto estoy nerviosa" –aki_

_Yusei estaba de rodillas sobre ella y se acerca a su oido, Aki cierra los ojos fuertemente _

_- no Aki no te he delatado – Aki abre los ojos con sorpresa, yusei se levanta y le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantar pero Aki no la acepta _

_- idiota! – aki se sienta dandole la espalda_

_- porque idiota, que pensabas y yo soy el pervertido - yusei _

_- ah! Callate y vete ya! –aki toma la almohada y le golpea infantilmente _

_- esta bien, adios Aki! – sale de la habitación _

_- jum idiota! – se acuesta sonrojada y sonriendo hasta se queda dormida._

_.._

_Yusei regresa, sherry y misty le invitan unas bebidas _

_- ah esperen yo nunca he probado alguna bebida alcoholica - yusei_

_- bueno primera vez! - misty_

_- si vamos! – se van a un bar muy popular en la ciudad y alli ponen su plan a prueba, consistia en algo simple dejarlo ebrio para que les dijera quien es la rosa negra. _

_.._

* * *

><p>aki-nee: yusei no lo arruines<p>

yusei: aya tu que haras


	14. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 14

**aki-nee: huy me duele escribir este...**

**aki: por que?**

**aki-nee: si ya veras**

**yusei: oye! no me gusta para nada ese emparejamiento de placido! y que pasa con esos momentos echii!, mira no me quejo de tu otra historia pero esta sii!**

**aki-nee: si ya calmate, estoy explorando todo tipo de genero...**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. **

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_Estaba por anochecer placido llega y entra a su cuarto viendo a Aki y va hacia ella que dormia de lado parecia tener un buen sueño lo denotaba con su sonrisa, placido mueve su hombro y ella lo trae y lo abraza _

_- eh "que le pasa?" – placido se suelta y sostiene sus brazos, Aki aun dormía –"bien sigue durmiendo" – estaba por dejarla pero Aki murmura y vuelve a verla _

_- yusei – dice en voz baja placido frunce las cejas y a su rostro para escuchar bien, accidentalmente Aki lo besa _

_- hum – placido la aparta y ella despierta sorprendida _

_- ah placido! - Aki_

_- Aki que haces en mi cuarto!, en mi cama y porque mencionas el nombre de ese yusei! -Placido_

_- ah yo? – Aki se levanta _

_- si!, espera yusei estuvo aquí! - Placido_

_- eh _

_- respondeme! _

_- no _

_- mentirosa! – Placido le empuja _

_- porque lo haces! - Aki_

_- yusei estuvo aquí contigo no es asi, no me digas que en mi cuarto! -Placido_

_- que? No no es lo que piensas - Aki_

_- entonces si estuvo aquí- Placido_

_- si entro sin mi permiso por sorpresa - Aki_

_- jum no me convences -Placido_

_- entonces jodete! – Aki sale de su cuarto y va a la calle, tal vez en busca de yusei._

_- jum cielos!.._

_.._

_- ah me duele la cabeza! - Yusei dice un tanto mareado_

_- jaja bien yusei es primera vez que tomas - Sherry_

_- creo que veo doble -yusei_

_- jeje – misty habla al oido de carly _

_- creo que nos pasamos - misty_

_- como ibamos a saber que yusei era tan devil con el alcohol -carly_

_- si verdad -misty_

_- yusei ya vámonos -sherry_

_- ah? – yusei se levanta algo desorientado _

_- jeje venga yusei- misty coloca su brazo alrededor y salen. _

_Sin querer Aki pasaba por alli y al verlos se oculta obteniendo una vista de ellos, Aki frunce en ceño, luego aparecen carly y sherry. _

_- ya nos vamos misty - carly_

_- si adios yusei! – le abraza y se va con carly _

_- ah debo regresar esto es horrible - yusei_

_- tranquilo yusei se te pasara – sherry lo sostiene, Aki cada vez mas se enoja, empuña su mano y con su pie por golpear el suelo si ya su tipico berrinche_

_- eh? Tu eres - yusei_

_- sherry soy sherry _

_- eh? – yusei mira hacia abajo y cierra los ojos _

_- yusei sabes te tengo una adivinanza - sherry_

_- adivinanzas ahora? -yusei_

_- si, es una chica asesina y se hace llamar la rosa negra sabes quien es? – yusei levanta la vista _

_- rosa.. negra – yusei suspira y deja escapar su nombre – Aki... - dice con cierta dulzura_

_- Aki! - Exclama sherry – "Aki?, es que ah!" akiza! _

_- akiza, Aki – yusei cierra los ojos nuevamente y besa a sherry, ella abre los ojos en sorpresa, a la distancia Aki empuña sus dos manos, golpea el piso y muerde su labio inferior, para evitar soltar alguna lagrima o llanto. _

_Sherry abraza a yusei y luego se separa, yusei algo confundido la mira extraño_

_- sherry? – dice yusei con sorpresa _

_- si? _

_- "eh que hice" lo siento - yusei_

_- hum? - sherry_

_- pense que eras Aki digo eh! - yusei_

_- Aki es akiza? - sherry_

_- eh _

_Sherry frunce y lo golpea._

_Aki ya se habia ido, corrio tan rapido _

_– mal..di..ta ..se…a! – dice con voz entrecortada llego a su casa y abrio la puerta de golpe _

_- Aki furiosa? – placido le pregunta al cruzar ella por hay, como ve que lo ignora va tras ella, Aki entra a su cuarto y se tira en su cama _

_- ah! – aguanta las ganas de llorar no podia, no queria admitir que no le gusto lo que vio porque internamente sabia que estaba enamorada de yusei _

_- Aki estas bien? – placido se acerca, Aki se levanta, toma la kunai y comienza a golpear la cama, finalmente sus lagrimas salen, su corazon se hacia pedazos y su ira regresaba, por su mente solo pasaba el odio y lo tonta que es por sentir dolor por algo tan estupido _

_- maldito – grita _

_- oh! Aki a quien le dices eso - placido_

_- soy tan idiota, estupido! Maldito! Que se muera! - aki_

_- oh me asustas si hablas de mi - placido_

_- no hablo de ti! - aki_

_- eh yusei? -placido_

_- ah! No digas su nombre lo odio! -aki_

_- porque -placido le pregunta su voz se notaba alegre y queria "meterle leña al fueño a la situacion"_

_- ahora no!, vete -aki_

_- como quieras, hablaremos mañana -placido_

_- ja porque me duele tanto, es solo… - Aki no pudo dormir no tenia sueño siquiera y solo pensaba en yusei. _

_.._

_Al dia siguiente yusei desperto muy tarde sin recordar nada _

_- hum porque me siento mareado, esas chicas me jugaron mal – se sienta en la mesa recostandose y tratando de obtener algun recuerdo de la noche anterior pero se le hace inútil. _

_.._

_- Aki estas despierta? - placido_

_- si -aki_

_- puedo pasar -placido_

_- milagro que preguntas, claro – placido entra y se sienta a su lado. Aki lucia normal pero si notaba su tristeza. _

_- dime porque tan enojada ayer - placido_

_- jum creo que me deje engañar, manipular- aki_

_- yusei?, que te delato?, no hay trato? - placido_

_- eh .. "espera no hizo nada con respecto a eso, solo beso a sherry y yo me puse celosa, asi que placido no debe entenderlo supondria que me gusta yusei y creeria que tengo algun tipo de relacion", no nada de eso solo que me hace enojar -aki_

_- ah simple, Aki dime la verdad tuvo que hacer algo peor para que te colocaras asi -placido_

_- jum no insistas si – Aki se levanta – saldre un momento _

_- no tardes tengo que decirte algo importante _

_.._

* * *

><p><strong>yusei: lo ves! <strong>

**aki-nee: ahora tu tambien contra mi!**

**aki: aaah! como como**

**aki-nee: si ya **

**sherry: ahora yo quedo como la peor persona! **

**aki-nee: sii! jaja te odio**

**sherry: te odio mas**

**yusei: no empiecen otra vez! parecen disco rallado**

**aki-nee: está enojado yusei? **

**aki: asi parece**

**aki-nee: hay noo! yuseii! **


	15. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 15

**esto se esta colocando super largo y eso que faltaaa muchisimoo**

**crow: como donde esta crow?**

**jack: o donde esta jack?**

**kiryu: que hay de mi te olvidaste de mi!**

**aki-nee: hay otra vez ustedes! les dije que despuess! ahora si se callan el capitulo 15!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. **

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_- ah, tengo hambre – yusei bosteza y se levanta de la silla – haber que tengo – busca algo de dinero y no encuentra _

_– jum debo obtener dinero será mejor que me ponga a trabajar – yusei se va a bañar y luego sale normalmente, va al mercado _

_- yusei me quiere ayudar con esto! – la señora que vende frutas lo llama ya que ella no podía llevar sola unas cajas llenas de frutas _

_- por supuesto – le ayuda y al llegar al puesto le ofrece algo de comida. _

_Aki sale habitualmente con su canasta y vestido rosa fue a comprar manzanas si al puesto de frutas de la señora al pasar ve a yusei de reojo y pasa de largo _

_- akiza hola! – yusei le saluda al pasar ella por su lado, lo ignora y se dispone a escoger las frutas_

_- "vamos Aki debes actuar normal olvida, olvida" - aki_

_- akiza averiguaste – yusei toca su hombro mientras tomaba una manzana, Aki mueve su hombro sin responderle _

_- sucede algo? - yusei_

_- no me hables, estoy comprando - aki_

_- akiza.. – es interrumpido _

_- hey yusei! – misty y sherry llegan corriendo y lo abrazan _

_Aki se va del lugar molesta _

_- esperen un momento – yusei les pide que lo suelten _

_- ah akiza, espera yusei yo voy con ella – sherry va hacia Aki que pagaba las frutas que había escogido, al ver que sherry se acercaba ella camina, sherry le jala del brazo _

_- que quieres sherry! - aki_

_- ya se quien eres - sherry_

_- que? - aki_

_- jeje ya lo se Aki, - hace referencia a "Aki" al final de su frase _

_- yusei me lo dijo - sherry_

_- eh "le dijo" – Aki suspira y empuja a sherry para apartarla y seguir su camino, yusei se da cuenta y va donde sherry_

_- que le dijiste sherry? - yusei_

_- ah nada - disimula sherry _

_- ya vengo - yusei_

_- vas tras ella, porque es una asesina! - sherry_

_- que? - yusei_

_- eh, no olvidalo - sherry_

_Yusei corre, Aki se habia ido por el camino rodeado de arboles, de pronto una shuriken sorprende a yusei _

_-que! – Aki la habia lanzado y ahora ella estaba sobre un arbol _

_- yusei no hay trato! Volvere a la rosa negra y esta vez te matare! - aki_

_-Aki no, porque? –yusei_

_Aki baja del arbol y se coloca frente a el_

_- le dijiste a sherry que era la rosa negra - aki_

_- eh no. No recuerdo haberselo dicho-yusei_

_- si lo hiciste!, ella me dijo que tu le dijiste! - aki_

_- eh eh –yusei trata de recordar algo – tal vez lo hice pero no recuerdo _

_- jum me delataste! - aki_

_- pero...- yusei_

_- no yusei! sherry me odia y sus amigas tambien, crees que ella no correria a decirle atodos y asi atraparme! - aki_

_- un momento Aki escuchame – la toma del brazo _

_- no! No! – Aki mueve su cabeza en negacion_

_- Aki – yusei la besa fuertemente, Aki se queja y lo empuja _

_- no juegues conmigo! – sus ojos se vuelven llorosos _

_- Aki, no juego contigo – yusei la mira preocupado _

_- si lo haces!, conmigo y quien sabe con quien mas! - aki_

_- no..- yusei_

_- si! Misty, Sherry Esa es la manera de un caza recompensa no? – Aki tira su canasta y se va corriendo _

_- Aki espera! – la sigue pero una kunai aparece frente al él, y deja de correr, placido aparece y toma a Aki _

_- que ocurre? - placido_

_- Aki! - yusei_

_- ah yusei! - placido_

_- placido! - yusei_

_- que quieres alejate de ella!, la has lastimado y recibirás tu merecido - placido_

_Yusei frunce en ceño _

_- vámonos Aki – la abraza y se van caminando _

_Yusei suspira y vuelve, lo primero que hace es ir con sherry para que le de explicaciones _

_- yusei volvio! – misty grita, las tres estaban sentadas_

_- sherry - yusei_

_- si que? - La levanta alejandose _

_- sherry es cierto, yo te dije quien es la rosa negra - yusei_

_- si - sherry_

_- rayos! Pero como! - yusei_

_- no recuerdas - sherry_

_- como recordar si… ustedes tu y ellas! Planearon eso! - yusei_

_- pues…- sherry _

_- jum sherry que paso?- yusei_

_- salimos afuera y yo te pregunte, tu dijiste Aki, y concluye que era akiza pero tu volviste a decir su nombre afirmando que era akiza y bueno… pensabas en ella en ese momento y me besaste - sherry_

_- que!, oh rayos! "y seguramente Aki estuvo hay y por eso me dijo eso" - yusei_

_- te gusta akiza? - sherry_

_- eh ese no es el punto, sherry ahora has empeorado esto- yusei_

_- porque - sherry_

_- no ves que ahora Aki podria volver a causar destrucción y asesinar a cualquiera - yusei_

_- pues entreguémosla!, atrápala y listo! - sherry_

_- eh…- yusei_

_- no lo haras verdad aun asi es tu deber - sherry_

_- yo se cual es mi deber - yusei_

_- entonces - sherry_

_- lo pensaré tengo que cumplir algo importante - yusei_

_…._

_Cuando aparentemente las cosas estaban por cambiar, la vida de todos, una cosa tan secilla empeora todo, el plan de placido y Aki estaba por tomar riendas, destruir y asesinar._

_..._

_Han pasado dos días._

_- Aki estas lista para hoy - placido_

_- si - aki_

_- ok, después de destruir todo nos iremos a satelite - placido_

_- porque alla? - aki_

_- si nos quedamos aquí aun serias perseguida - placido_

_- si tienes razon – Aki usaba su traje especial Ninja, su falda color negro que llegaba por encima de las rodillas sus medias largas de mallas y en cada pierna las porta kunais, tenia su blusa blanca con chaqueta sencilla color marron. _

_- es momento de irnos – Aki toma capa y la kanata que le habia dado eli, por toda su vestimenta shurriken escondidas y un cinturón de cuero donde portaba bombas de humo _

_- si nuestra primera amenza – placido llevaba un arco y flechas, su ninjato en la espalda, capa blanca con capucha y tambien un cinturón con bombas de humo. _

_.._

_Yusei desperto muy temprano y durante los dos días advirtió al feudal y a los habitantes sobre el ataque que lanzara Aki, y cuando esto ocurriera que salieran de sus casas hacia el bosque. Ese día yusei fue a casa de los izayoi _

_- yusei y sabe lo que haran? - pregunta hideo_

_- no, pero asumo que debe ser peligroso, ustedes estaran seguros, ya que no viven en la ciudad - yusei_

_- santo cielo! Y Aki?, yusei! que hay si capturan a mi hija! – la señora izayoi llego a la sala con las manos juntas y ojos llorosos _

_- si la capturan pues no hay nada que hacer - yusei_

_- que!, pe..pe ro nuestra hija- la señora sollozaba, yusei la mira con algo de tristeza empuño su mano y suspiro_

_- les prometo que la traeré – dice firmemente _

_- eh seguro - hideo_

_- por supuesto! No permitiré que le hagan daño - yusei_

_- yusei no piensa que ella se lo merece, después de todo tu eres un Ninja natural y… - hideo no acabo de hablar porque yusei le interrumpe _

_- si lo se – yusei toma su kanata y sale, se dirige al centro de la ciudad para encontrarse con rua y ruka _

_- hey yusei! - rua_

_- si! - yusei_

_- que es lo que va a pasar - ruka_

_- es la rosa negra lo advirtió - yusei_

_- y como lo sabes - rua_

_- bueno hace dos dias… - yusei_

_/flash back/ _

_Yusei estaba por entra a su casa cuando una flecha se clava en su puerta, yusei miro hacia atrás y vio a placido que le sonreia friamente luego se fue, él tomo la flecha que tenia un papel enrrollado, lo abrio y leyo "en dos días el centro de la ciudad será destruido y cualquiera que interfiera morirá, ahora que haras yusei?". suspira y arruga el papel. _

_/fin flash back/_

_- jum yusei tu sabes quien es - ruka_

_- porque preguntas - yusei_

_- porque yo lo sé! - ruka_

_- aah ruka! Lo sabes y no me has dicho - rua_

_- le prometí no decirlo - ruka_

_- cumple con la promesa – yusei le dice aun asi baja su mirada, recordando que habia contando la identidad de aki, miro a ruka sonrio y asiente con la cabeza _

_- chicos vallan fuera de la ciudad cuando vean que todo ande mal - yusei_

_- bien! - rua_

_- nos vemos! - ruka_

_…_

* * *

><p><em>aki-nee: huuu empezo la luchaa! quiero ver sangre! pelea! muertos!<em>

_aki: muertos! aah!_

_aki-nee: no tranquila no volvera a pasar aki tranquila_

_yusei: sadica ..._

_aki-nee: ah que regresaste_

_yusei: bueno es que ahora viendo que va a empezar eh la lucha en _

_aki-nee;: y yo soy la sadica_

_yusei: no lo digo por lo sadico_

_aki-nee: ah claroo._

_crow: oye! tanto a jack como a mi nos hubiera gustado estar en esa lucha_

_aki-nee: callate! callate! - le tira piedras_

_jack: jum salvaje_

_aki-nee: jum _

_jack: ya ya..._


	16. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 16

**aki-nee: iih no se mucho de batallas y menos de ninjas o si? bueno disfruten este capitulo**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. **

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_La tarde llego y el silencio reinaba, no se imaginarian que las ocsas serian peor de lo que creian, al norte de la ciudad un pequeño grupo de ninjas aparecieron causando un alboroto, sus gritos alertaron a las personas que por allí vivian y se preparan para salir discretamente, los bandidos empezaron a destrozar las casas y a tirar bombas de humos dentro de los hogares. _

_Sherry y misty que vivian cerca de allí al ver lo que sucedia fueron inmediatamente al sur para avisar a yusei. _

_- yusei! estan atacando por el norte! - misty_

_- quien? - yusei_

_- ninjas bandidos y cada vez aparecen mas - sherry_

_- que? Oh rayos no sabia que esto sería así, sherry! Avisa rapido al feudal para que mande refuerzos a esa zona - yusei_

_- enseguida!- sherry va en direccion al bosque _

_-misty! Guia a las personas que encuentres a un lugar seguro - yusei_

_- yo?, pero yo - misty_

_- por favor misty, yo vigilare este lado, ademas la rosa negra podria venir por este lado - yusei_

_Misty va hacia el oeste y en el camino se encuentra con gente correr, junto a carly los reune y los llevan hacia el bosque. Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad rua y ruka salian de sus hogares con sus padres ya que otros bandidos estaban incendiando los casas _

_- mama! Hacia el sur! - dice ruka sujetandose de su madre _

_- Si! - rua_

_- porque? - pregunta su padre_

_- alla está yusei y nos dirá a donde ir - rua_

_- bien- ellos y algunos vecinos salen de sus casas hacia el sur, mientras sherry se dirige al escondite del feudal, al llegar ve a muchos ninjas militares alrededor de la casa_

_- que sucede? - sherry_

_- el feudal ha sido secuestrado - dice un guardia_

_- que! - sherry_

_- si por la rosa negra y estamos viendo como entrar - guardia_

_- sherry busca a yusei! - pide el guardia_

_- no puedo ahora mismo estan atacando a la ciudad y vine por refuerzos - sherry_

_- oh cielos!, ahora mismo mandaré a los ninjas encubiertos – el lider que allí estaba, mandó unos ninjas a la ciudad, este equipo se encargaria de avisar a los ninjas de elite para que fueran al norte y mientras ellos resguardarian la ciudad y protegeria a los ciudadanos _

_- mizo! - sherry_

_- señorita sherry y ahora que! - mizoguchi_

_- no se, como van las cosas alla - sherry_

_- lo tienen encerrado - mizoguchi_

_- esto es una mierda! - sherry_

_.. _

_Adentro en el despacho del feudal _

_- al fin lo encontrmos no Aki? - placido_

_- si – ella no usaba su antifaz, para que ocultar su rostro si seguramente ya todos los sabian _

_- hum dejenme! – el feudal tenia los ojos cubiertos atado a una silla _

_- que es lo que hacen! - pide el feudal_

_- cállese! – Aki le golpea en la cara – ahora mismo su ciudad esta siendo destruida! _

_- desgraciados! –_

_ Aki lo empuja y el feudal cae de lado aun atado de brazos y pies a la silla. _

_- ni su idiota caza recompenza puede hacer nada! - Aki_

_- hum – se quejaba el feudal _

_Placido veia a Aki con sorpresa – woo Aki nunca habia visto esta actitud_

_- le matamos ya? - aki_

_- no espera - placido_

_- ah! Jum – aki se cruza de brazos y camina de un lado para otro con algo de desespero_

_- y yo soy el impaciente? - placido_

_- ya me pegaste eso, y es que quiero acabar con esto de una vez! - aki_

_- si y yo tambien pero debemos esperar - placido_

_- que!,- aki_

_- que yusei venga - placido_

_- jum ok- aki_

_Por el norte las casas estaban destruidas y habia una lucha entre los ninjas bandidos y los de la ciuda, los enfrentamientos cada vez mas se acercaban al centro de la ciudad y las personas corrian desesperadas mientras eran perseguidas y algunos asesinados por los ninjas bandidos_

_-yusei! – rua y ruka corrieron hacia el, varios habitantes acudian tambien y hablaban a la vez causando mucho ruido _

_- silencio! Por ahora no han llegado al sur pero los llevaré a un lugar seguro - yusei_

_- yusei! – un Ninja y otros mas llegan con armas _

_- nosotros nos encargaremos, usted debe ir con el feudal ha sido secuestrado - dice el lider_

_- secuestrado? - yusei_

_- si la rosa negra lo tiene, valla enseguida, y tranquilo nosotros protegeremos a los cuidadanos y este lugar - le ordena _

_- bien! - yusei_

_.._

_- mizo entraré! - sherry_

_- no sherry es peligroso - mizoguchi_

_- pero siquiera enfrentarme a ella - sherry_

_- sabes que no puedes ganarle - mizoguchi_

_- lo sé y no importa! – sherry entra y va hasta el despacho, la puerta estaba cerrada asi que se pega a la puerta para escuchar lo que alli sucedia._

_- placido ya! - aki_

_- hum - placido_

_- yusei no vendra!, no ves que debe estar protegiendo la ciudad - aki_

_- si tal vez entonces le matamos-placido_

_Aki mira hacia la puerta y camina hasta esta._

_- me parece que tenemos un espia- sherry abre los ojos y se aleja lentamente, Aki atraviesa el ninjato por la puerta _

_- ah! – sherry cae al suelo por el susto y Aki abre la puerta_

_- sherry hola – dice con una sonrisa_

_- eh ah akiza - sherry_

_- es Aki, dime sherry deberia? – coloca su arma el su cuello_

_- Aki te reto primero! – sherry se levanta_

_- jum estas segura - aki_

_- si! - sherry_

_- muy bien - aki_

_- aki que pasa? – placido se asoma – ah si es una de tus enemigas las que te pasan molestando_

_- me llamo sherry! Cretino! - sherry_

_- placido no puedo esperar por favor elimina al feudal- aki_

_- hum – sherry saca su unica arma en posición de ataque, placido vuelve a entrar y cierra la puerta_

_- no te mataré, pero si sufriras - aki_

_- porque no aprovecharias y lo haces - sherry_

_- porque prefiero el dolor, ademas no tienes nada para dar o que te pueda robar - aki_

_- ja!- sherry y Aki comienzan a luchar, iban en sincronia, atacaban y defendia al tiempo, en un intento de golpe, sherry corta un poco el flequillo de Aki, pero ella lo contrarrestar hiriendola en el estomago _

_- ah! – sherrry se agacha, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre fue solo un rose pero era lo suficiente para sacarle mucha sangre, Aki la golpea en la cara_

_- disculpate! - aki_

_- eh? - sherry_

_- por tolo lo que tu y tus amigas me han hecho - aki_

_- hum – sherry aparta su mirada_

_- sherry, no te mataré, solo quiero una disculpas - aki_

_- jamas!- sherry_

_- jum muy bien entonces que sean misty y carly las que paguen tus disculpas - aki_

_- a que te refieres? - sherry_

_Aki la mira seriamente, sherry abre los ojos con solo la expresión facial puede saber que Aki las matará si ella no se disculpa sinceramente, placido sale finalmente y las ve a ambas _

_- Aki porque no la matas - placido_

_- porque no será ella la que muera - aki_

_- ah! Entonces - placido_

_..._

_Yusei llega y mizo le dice sobre la situación_

_- sherry esta con ellos? "aki y sherry son enemigas podrian matarse" - yusei_

_- traigala por favor, no hizo caso cuando le adverti que no fuera - mizoguchi_

_- si, - yusei entra y los encuentra a los tres, sherry arrecostada a la pared sosteniendo su estomago, al frente Aki y a su lado placido_

_- donde está! – Aki y placido voltean a ver a yusei_

_- ah al fin vino! – placido dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios_

_- dejense de tonterias y liberen al feudal! - yusei_

_- demasiado tarde – Aki guarda su kanata y mira hacia el otro lado_

_- que? – yusei mira a sherry que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre _

_- sherry! Oigan! - yusei_

_- adelante Aki –placido _

_ Aki va hacia la otra direccion para salir por el patio trasero_

_- espera! Adonde va? – yusei se mueve hasta ellos_

_- primero debes enfrentarte a mi – placido le detiene_

_- jum el feudal - yusei_

_- hay está jajaja – placido señala en direccion al despacho y se va tambien._

* * *

><p><em>aki: aah que dementee! <em>

_aki-nee: tu?_

_aki- no tuu! porque tengo que ser una asesina!_

_aki-nee: porque si! _

_sherry: hiciste lo que querias verme sufrir_

_aki-nee: eh... si... _

_sherry: jum pero estuvo rechevere!_

_aki-nee, aki: aah? ?_

_aki-nee: bueno si lo crees... _

_hasta el proximo capitulo.. _


	17. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 17

**N/A: anteriormente que paso? ah ya yusei llego al despacho pero muy tarde porque si ombe**

**aki: oye si vas a hacer un recuente hazlo bien quieres**

**aki-nee: :P bueno esta historia ya esta acabando**

**crow: y no aparecí!**

**aki-nee: dejame terminar, está acabando pero hay otra parte.. que ya es la vida de yusei me centraré mas en este**

**yusei: sii! **

**aki: y yo que?**

**aki-nee: jum no les puedo decir todo sigamos con este fic gore! algo.. pues n.n otra cosa Mizoguchi daba flojera escribirlo todo asi que le dicen mizo XD**

**sherry: gran cosa**

**aki-nee: fueraa!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. **

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_Yusei tiene que hacerse cargo de la situacion ahora que aki y placido habian escapado._

_entra al despacho y ve unas marcas de sangre por el piso estas conducian a un pequeño charco de sangre. De espaldas estaba el feudal atado a la silla, yusei lo voltea._

_- oh no! – ve en su pecho una kunai y un corte en su estomago y cuello, yusei cierra los ojos y cubre su boca._

_luego sale muy nervioso aun así debía ayudar a sherry y llevarla hasta afuera_

_- sherry! - grita mizo_

_- mizo esta perdiendo sangre que le den atención rapido – yusei se la entrega a mizo, ella se encontraba desmayada_

_- y usted? - pregunta mizo_

_- yo debo volver y enfrentarlos, ademas el feudal… - yusei baja su mirada recordando esa horrible imagen _

_- si? - mizo_

_- lo han asesinado - yusei_

_- ah!_

_Sherry despierta un poco – yusei..., misty y carly, Aki las piensa matar - dice sherry devilmente_

_- y porque a ellas? - yusei_

_- son mis amigas y lo va hacer porque no me quize disculpar - sherry_

_- jum muy bien me voy! - yusei_

_..._

_Placido y Aki corrian hacia la ciudad._

_- Aki creo que nos siguen - dice placido _

_- jum alto! – aki grita y ambos se detienen_

_- que? - placido_

_- yo enfrentaré a yusei - aki_

_- pero Aki - placido_

_-ya! Ahora vete y has tu trabajo! - aki_

_- jum no te demores - placido_

_Aki suspira y se sienta cerca de un arbol cerrando los ojos._

_.._

_- "que pensará Aki, porque todo esto?" – piensa yusei mientras corria por el bosque, pasa por frente de ella y la nota, se detiene caminando hacia ella_

_- Aki! – dice en tono alto_

_- que! – aki se levanta de golpe_

_- porque haces esto se supone que todo iba bien - yusei_

_- tu lo arruinaste - aki frunce _

_- si, le conte a sherry pero te juro que no estaba conciente de lo que hacia, ellas me tendieron una trampa - yusei_

_- si claro – dice con sarcasmo y cruza sus brazos _

_- es otra cosa la que te molesta- yusei sonrie_

_- jum – frunce y mira a un lado_

_Yusei toma su barbilla y la hacerle ver a sus ojos, aunque no era perceptible a simple vista los labios de Aki temblaban y se forzaba a no hablar, al contrario toma su kunai y hiere a yusei con la punta._

_- ah – yusei mira hacia abajo y toma su mano_

_- esto no es nada profundo Aki, no para matar – yusei suspira "tal vez deba ser firme con ella, haber si entiende"._

_yusei debia usar una nueva tactica con aki, asi que usó el metodo inverso._

_- Aki por eso no me agradas! - dice yusei _

_- eh? – Aki lo mira confusa_

_- si trate de ser amable pero definitivamente - yusei_

_- que amable! Estabas jugando conmigo! - aki_

_- pues si! – dice yusei muy arrogante._

_Aki retrocede con sorpresa y una cara de confusion y tristeza a la vez._

_- jum te.. te.. odio! Idiota! - aki_

_- tu no me odias, pero lo siento si yo lo hago - yusei_

_ -eh – Aki respira profundamente_

_- reacciona quieres! – yusei se da vuelta para irse, Aki se sienta y araña el suelo empuñando la tierra._

_- yusei! – Aki va tras él y saca su kanata, yusei voltea rapidamente y la detiene con la suya. _

_Ambos forrajean con sus kanatas, Aki estira su pie para tumbarlo pero yusei impulsa su kanata y Aki cae al suelo, la mira y luego se va._

_ - maldito! – Aki suelta su cabello y se quita la capa, toma su kanata nuevamente y camina hacia la ciudad, su expresión habia cambiado a una llena con deseos de venganza._

* * *

><p><strong><em>aki-nee: huu! ahora yusei se enfrentará a placido!<em>**

**_placido: si genial!_**

**_yusei: enfrentar? y que hay de aki.. me quiere matar_**

**_aki-nee: ah no puede hacerlo!_**

**_aki: tal vez lo haria_**

**_aki-nee: tu que sabes muevete lok!_**

**_aki: no soy loca! tu eres la que me destruye actuando así _**

**_aki-nee: si ya va capitulo seguido quiero acabar pronto antes de que acaben mis vacaciones... bye!_**


	18. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 18

**aki-nee: continuoo cap 18!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC..**

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_Después de un rato Yusei llega a la ciudad, las casas envueltas en llamas y varios ninjas peleando, algunos caidos y personas huyendo._

_Yusei corre hasta el centro de la ciudad que poco a poco estaba siendo invadido, hay encuentra a placido._

_- placido! - le llama yusei_

_- ah yusei bienvenido! Ahora si estoy listo para ganarte! - placido_

_- jum los detendré! – yusei usa su puño para golpear a placido, pero este lo detiene y empuja a yusei, luego va hacia él y lo golpea en el estomago_

_- he mejorado - dice placido triunfante_

_Yusei retrocede y desvaina su kanata amenazandolo, placido saca su Bokken.(un arma parecida a la kanata pero de madera, la misma que yusei tenia de niño)_

_- un bokken? - yusei_

_- si, parece un arma inofensiva, pero es muy peligrosa - dice placido_

_- lo sé, la pregunta es porque la usas? - yusei_

_- claro, yusei tu primer arma fue un bokken y la usaste para defenderte de los ninjas asesinos - dice placido_

_- que? - yusei le mira incredulo_

_- jaja yusei yo se mas de tu pasado que lo qe piensas! - placido_

_- dime! - yusei_

_- no! A menos que me ganes, - placido ataca con su sable y golpea a yusei en el hombro dejandolo casi inmóvil._

_Con su mayor esfuerzo yusei se recupera y patea a platecido en el pecho haciendolo caer, yusei va hacia el y coloca la kanata en posición vertical a su cuello._

_- habla! –yusei_

_placido le da una traba, se levanta y empuja a yusei que cae y se golpea, de repente uno de sus recuerdos pasa por su mente, se vé a el gritando por su padre, la casa en llamas y a placido cuando estaba mas joven. Abre los ojos y ve a placido que se acercaba._

_- papa, ninjas asesinos – dice en murmuro – tu estabas allí_

_- ah recordaste algo - placido_

_- eh..._

_.._

_No muy lejos Aki llega riendo, la gente aun corria, ella toma a un hombre y corta su cuello lo deja tirado para ir en su proxima victima._

_- donde estaran esas estupidas- Aki mira a todos los lados, las personas gritaban su apodo y buscaban refujio_

_– "malditos todos"- piensa y ve a placido y a yusei que parecian discutir._

_- ja! Ahora si yusei – aki_

_Un joven que pasaba discretamente como a 5 metros de donde ella estaba buscaba pasar al otro lado, cuando Aki lanza una kunai a su pierna._

_- ah hijo! – la mujer que era quien lo iba a esperar hasta el otro lado corre hacia el joven, Aki observa y se da cuenta que la mujer era la anciana de las frutas_

_- eso – luego oye gritar a placido y sube a un techo para escucharlo_

_- si yusei!, yo destrui tu pueblo! - dice placido_

_- jum desgraciado - yusei_

_- y sabes que tambien Aki te matará porque yo le dije que fue tu familia la culpable de que su pueblo fuera destruido - placido_

_- le mentiste! - grita yusei_

_- me... mintió... – Aki piensa y reacciona._

_- no fue mi padre fue tu familia! - yusei_

_- si! Jaja y utilice a Aki y sus habilidades para justo hacer esto destruir la ciudad de Neodomino! Dandole la vistoria a satelite! - dice placido y al parecer sus planes habian salido como queria._

_- me utilizo! Esto... - Aki mira hacia el joven que habia sido herido por ella sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas_

_- que he hecho! – cierra sus ojos viendo como su pueblo era destruido, luego los abre y ve la ciudad_

_- estoy haciendo justo lo que odie! – de su bolsillo saca su cadena y se la pone luego la aprieta_

_- lo siento Eli, me he convertido en tu asesina – su rostro lleno de lagrimas cambia a uno de iray lanza la shuriken que jazmin le habia dado, hiriendo a placido en su brazo_

* * *

><p><strong><em>aki: oh! al fin me di cuentaa!<em>**

**_aki-nee: si ves ya te gusta la historia?_**

**_aki: hum un poquito espero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad_**

**_aki-nee: ni tanto_**

**_aki: hayy.._**

**_nos leemos! _**


	19. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 19

**aki-nee: hum actualizoo.. y parece que las cosas estaran graves.. **

**aki: hay no que va a pasar?**

**aki-nee: quieres esperar a leer!**

**aki: si si**

**aki-nee: bueno capitulo 19..**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC..**

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_lanza la shuriken que jazmin le habia dado, hiriendo a placido en su brazo_

_- ah! – placido y yusei miran de donde vino el ataque_

_- Aki! - ella miraba fijamente a placido_

_- ah oye porque hiciste eso – placido saca la shuriken de su brazo_

_- me mentiste! – Aki baja y camina hacia él apuntando con su kanata_

_- ah Aki no lo siento - placido_

_- callate! – Aki roza su pecho ocansionadole una profunda herida. Yusei se levanta y va hacia ellos_

_- Aki - le llama devilmente_

_- ju me las pagaras placido! – lo golpea en la cara y en el estomago, placido no podia reaccionar a los movimientos rapidos de Aki, y sin mas se tira al suelo, Aki continua dandole patadas_

_- Aki ya calma – le dice yusei_

_- no! No! – Aki se lanza dandole golpes y placido trata de quitarsela de encima_

_Yusei la toma de la cintura pero ella se resistia, estaba furiosa y queria seguir golpeandolo, placido se levanta un poco limpiandose la sangre que salia de su labio_

_- Aki! Ya!- yusei le grita, ya que ella no dejaba de moverse_

_- no! No!, lo mataré!- aun cargaba Aki pateaba y gritaba, yusei respira profundo y cubre su boca, _

_- hum hum! – Aki queria morderle pero parecia funcionar porque cada vez mas dejaba de patear, yusei la abraza fuertemente_

_- ya Aki, calma – acarisia su cabello y lentamente la sienta en el suelo, ella sollozaba y temblaba._

_Placido trataba de caminar y repiraba con dificultad, su ropa manchada de sangre y una herida que le podria causar la muerte, yusei le mira al igual que él._

_ En medio de toda la destrucción que habia alrededor, dos personas extrañas llegan y rapidamente se llevan a placido_

_- que?- yusei reacciona estaba por ir tras ello placido debía pagar, pero vio a Aki que aun temblaba y las lagrimas caian de sus ojos sin parar_

_- Aki, Aki – la sacude pero ella no parecia hacerle caso. _

_Escucha los gritos de ninjas y personas de la ciudad que gritaba en busca de aki._

_- es akiza! La rosa negra hay que encontrarla y colgarla!_

_- oh no Aki! Vamos debes huir! - yusei_

_- me lo meresco – dice en voz baja_

_- no Aki! Hice una promesa no puedes morir! - yusei_

_- hum perdón pero… - Aki toma una kunai y se hiere en el abdomen, al verse ella misma herida y su propia sangre, se desmaya_

_- Aki! – yusei toma su mano la mueve y luego saca la kunai, arroja una bomba de humo para que nadie los viera, la carga y se la lleva hasta la casa de los izayoi. _

_- Aki aguanta, ya casi llegamos – yusei llega corriendo desde la ciudad con Aki en sus brazos y ropas manchadas de sangre pues Aki estaba perdiendo mucha y su respiración disminuia._

* * *

><p><strong><em>aki: hayy noo! noo! me vas a matar otra vez!<em>**

**_aki-nee: no! tranquila_**

**_yusei: ah que trauma me estas causando_**

**_aki-nee: si si lo que digas jeje _**


	20. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 20

**aki-nee: ajajaja aki estas entre la vida y la muerte**

**aki: O.O!**

**aki-nee: jijiji no se de medicina no es mi fuerte... asi que sea lo que sea. **

**aki: es enserio? a leer! **

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC..**

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_Al llegar yusei a casa de los izayoi, setsuko la madre de Aki abre la puerta y al ver a su hija casi se desmaya._

_- yusei! que le ha pasado! – el padre de Aki lo hace pasar._

_- rapido, busquen agua tibia y hervida, paños, vendas después les digo que le paso – yusei la lleva a una de las habitaciones y la acuesta, su padre y madre entran con todo lo pedido y se acercan a Aki tomandole sus manos._

_- oh mi cielo resiste – su madre apretaba su mano y lloraba, su esposo la abraza y toca la cabeza de su hija._

_- yusei sabes que hacer - pregunta hideo_

_- si, claro – toma los paños y los humedece, alza su blusa hasta la herida para su suerte no era muy profunda, empieza a limpiar luego la cubre con una venda _

_-ya no desangrará, ahora tienen necesito algunas yerbas medicinales tienen? - yusei_

_- eh si, de cuales - hideo_

_- las que sean - yusei_

_- ya vuelvo – hideo va por ellas no estaba muy lejos puesto que su esposa le gustaba mucho sembrar plantas de todo tipo en su jardin. _

_- mi hija sobrevivira? - setsuko_

_- si ella tiene que sobrevivir - yusei_

_Setsuko toca su frente – esta ardiendo!_

_Yusei tambien toca su frente – cielos la fiebre es por la perdida de sangre _

_- yusei ya las tengo - hideo regresa_

_- bien ustedes sigan y yo preparare la medicina - yusei_

_- sabe? - hideo_

_- si haré ungüento y algo para bajar la fiebre ya regreso - yusei_

_- hum nuestra pequeña está sufriendo - setsuko_

_- bueno es el karma - hideo_

_- Aki – su madre toma una silla y se sienta a su lado sin soltarla de la mano, hideo baja para ver como iba yusei_

_- yusei que fue lo que le paso?- hideo_

_- pues ella y placido mataron al feudal, luego siguieron con la ciudad, me encontre con placido y al parecer ella escucho cuando el me dijo que la habia utilizado - dice yusei muy atento a lo que hacia_

_- entonces por eso…- hideo_

_- no del todo, ella ataco violentamente a placido - yusei_

_- placido la hirió - hideo_

_- no, ella misma lo hizo después de que placido habia huido - yusei_

_- porque... - hideo_

_- dijo que se lo merecia, cuando me di cuenta ya tenia su kunai incrustada, supongo que está arrepentida y siente la necesidad de hacerse pagar por lo que hizo - yusei_

_- hum - hideo_

_- tome, dele esta bebida le hará pasar la fiebre- yusei le da un vaso _

_- y el ungüento -hideo_

_- ese demora mas - yusei_

_-ah bien – sube con la bebida_

_- hum hum – Aki se movia un poco_

_- hija Aki - setsuko_

_- lo siento – murmura y se queja _

_- Aki quedate quieta – su padre entra_

_- hideo! - le llama setsuko preocupada _

_-coloca el paño humedo en su frente y demosle esta bebida- setsuko levanta la cabeza de Aki y le dan la bebida, luego la acuesta y colocan la manta. Luego de unos minutos yusei entra con la medicina para la sanación de su herida, va hacia ella y unta el ungüento suavemente en su herida._

_Aki se mueve y vuelve a quejarse_

_- hum, ya, - las gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro_

_- yusei que es eso? - pregunta setsuko al ver a su hija quejarse_

_- es solo por el ardor pronto se le pasara - yusei_

_- esta sudando la fiebre que buena bebida yusei - setsuko_

_- si, pero tambien empezara a delirar – yusei sigue tratando su herida coloca la venda alrededor con la ayuda de hideo, luego la cubren con la sabana_

_Setsuko y hideo se sientan cerca de ella, yusei se sienta del otro lado, Aki mueve su cabeza y respira como si le faltara el aire_

_- Aki - setsuko_

_- no! Hum no! - aki_

_- mi princesa – acaricia su cabello_

_- no! Vete! Vete! Jum - aki_

_- que clase de pesadilla tiene - hideo_

_- tal vez son los fantasmas de su pasado que la atormentan - yusei_

_- jum eli! Jaz! – las lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos cerrados _

_- Aki – yusei toma su mano con ambas manos_

_- hum mama! Papa! - aki_

_- si Aki - ambos se acerca._

_- sigue delirandoaunque la fiebre ya está pasando - yusei_

_- hum hum ah – Aki deja soltar un llanto de dolor y aprieta la mano de yusei y la de su madre_

_- ah hum yusei - aki_

_- aquí estoy – acaricia su mano y la aprieta fuertemente_

_- hum perdon! Perdon! Perdon! - aki_

_- Aki... – su madre llora y tambien aprieta su mano, ya que Aki hacia mas fuerzay se movia. _

_- estoy sola!, la rosa negra! No! Vete! - aki_

_- no estas sola, Aki vamos enfrenta tus temores – yusei toca su cabeza_

_- ah! No! – su madre la abraza y ella se va calmando poco a poco hasta quedarse dormida._

_Yusei, hideo y setsuko bajan a la sala después de haberse asegurado que Aki estaria bien._

_- y ahora que? - setsuko_

_- yo debo volver y ver como estan las cosas pero regresaré – lo acompañan hasta la entrada_

_- gracias por todo yusei – le dice setsuko, él sonrie y se va._

_- oye no le dimos su paga - hideo_

_- el dijo que regresaría - setsuko_

_..._

_Yusei vuelve al centro, los bandidos habia sido derrotados y las personas comenzaban a reorganizar y recuperar sus pertenencias, yusei se quedo para ayudarles. _

_Mas tarde en casa de los izayoi, aki desperto pero no podia levantarse_

_- eh donde estoy – gira a un lado y ve a su madre que dormia con la cabeza apoyada en la cama _

_- mama – murmura y la toca, su madre despierta enseguida _

_- Aki Aki, ya estas bien – toca su frente_

_- que hago aquí?, que paso? - aki_

_- Aki estas lastimada por favor descansa - setsuko_

_- no mama! Me odio! Estoy sola! - aki_

_- no hija yo estoy para ti - setsuko_

_- jum no! He sido muy cruel, mama soy una sesina – Aki intenta levantarse pero luego siente dolor en su abdomen _

_- no Aki quedate quieta - setsuko_

_- no meresco vivir! - aki_

_- Aki! – hideo entra a la habitación y va hacia ellas_

_-papa! - aki_

_- Aki calma si - hideo_

_- no papa no - aki_

_- por favor Aki, yusei dijo que debes guardar reposo y no alterarte sino tu herida desangrara - hideo_

_- eh yusei? - aki_

_- si, nos ayudo mucho, te trajo y te ayudo con la herida y la fiebre - setsuko_

_- hum"todo eso me paso, no recuerdo" y donde esta - aki_

_- se fue - setsuko_

_- "se fue" ...- aki_

_- pero regresará y le daremos su paga y agradecimientos - hideo_

_- ah claro – Aki se acomoda nuevamente en la cama y suspira._

__- descansa cariño – besa su frente y Aki cierra sus ojos. __

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: sigues viva aki!<strong>

**aki: fius! y ahora que se acabó la historia?**

**aki-nee: hum no queda mucho mas por eso tal vez halla una secuela...**

**crow: tiene que haberla, que hay de nosotros**

**jack: si y la memoria de yusei!**

**yusei: y placido escapo! **

**aki-nee: eso va en la secuela... pero no por ahora..porque tengo eh como 4 fics pendientes... **

**aki: si escribes! como le haces? **

**aki-nee: tengo estrategia secreta... jeje**

**bueno esperoo reviews hasta el proximo capitulooo! **


	21. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 21

**aki-nee: oh oh yusei se va! **

**yusei: me voy? para donde**

**aki-nee: quieres esperar y leer**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC..**

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_Las noticias corrieron en la mañana muchos anuncios aparecieron como "feudal asesinado por compañero de la rosa negra", "ninjas asesinos dejan la ciudad destruida" "la rosa negra dio la cara pero nadie sabe de su paradero" "el pueblo exige muerte a la rosa negra"._

_ yusei leia los diferentes anuncios, después de colaborar toda la noche con familias, fue a casa y empacó, a la mañana salio para despedirse de las personas que habia conocido rua, ruka, los vendedores y como si tambien de misty, carly y sherry no era alguien que guardara rencor, fue a ver a mizo y sherry. _

_- ya estas bien sherry? - pregunta yusei_

_- Algo, dime que paso con Aki - le dice sherry que estaba malherida y recostada sobre su cama._

_- pues se hirio - yusei_

_- que? - sherry_

_- se hizo una herida con una kunai en su abdomen y estuvo grave - yusei_

_- ah y donde está ahora - sherry_

_- no te lo puedo decir - yusei_

_- la sobreprotegerás - dice sherry _

_. si - yusei_

_- jum después de todo lo que hizo - dice sherry un tanto molesta_

_- ya aprendio y se que ha cambiado - yusei_

_- aqui esta la sopa senorita sherry - entra mizo colocando el plato sobre la mesa. _

_- como sea y tu que haras ahora - sherry_

_- me voy - yusei_

_- hum - sherry y mizo se sorprenden _

_- yusei porque no se queda - mizo_

_- no puedo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y aclarar - yusei_

_- ah bueno pero si se va es porque ya cumplio con su mision - mizo_

_- asi es - yusei_

_- donde esta la rosa negra - Mizo_

_- hum lo siento mizo pero como le dije al difunto feudal yo no trabaje para él y solo la entregare a los que me lo pidieron - yusei_

_- ah saben quien son? - insiste Mizo preguntando y la razon era obvia querian capturar a aki._

_- no le diré - dice yusei firmemente_

_- olvidalo mizo no te lo dirá ahora dejalo ir por su recompenza - sherry_

_- jum - Mizo_

_- bueno adios, regresaré cuando pueda – yusei se va y toma el camino que daba a la casa de los izayoi._

_yusei llega y le hacen pasar._

_- y Aki? Ya despertó - yusei_

_- si pero no ha querido comer - setsuko_

_- ya se puede levantar no es asi? - yusei_

_- si me soprende que clase de medicina le diste - setsuko_

_- es algo natural y fuerte de los ninjas - yusei_

_- ah - setsuko_

_- bien siga Aki todavia tiene que estar hay - sonrie setsuko _

_Yusei sube, abre y ve a Aki sentada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, al sentir la presencia de yusei los abre inmediatamente se da la vuelta _

_-Aki, que infantil – sonrie y se sienta a su lado_

_- jum debiste dejar que me muriera - aki_

_- hum _

_- sabes que me lo merezco, utilice mi deseo de venganza para matar genteque no tenia nada que ver conmigo o mi pasado – Aki baja su mirada_

_- si Aki tienes razon pero estas arrepentida y agradece que la vida te está dando una segunda oportunidad – yusei toma sus manos y se sienta frente a ella_

_-debes seguir adelante es una nueva oportunidad para corregir tus flatas nopermitas que la culpa de destruya- le dice yusei muy suave para que no saliera gritandole o algo._

_aki zolloza y lo abraza_

_- ahu – Aki retrocede al sentir el dolor de la herida y toca su estomago_

_- recuerda estas lastimada - yusei_

_- hum como me hice esto - aki_

_- tu misma lo hiciste recuerdas?, estabas por matar a placidocon esos golpes - yusei_

_- ah si! Cierto! Ese maldito! Debiste dejarme matar a ese hijo de p… - yusei le cubre la boca_

_- reservate esas palabras – sonrie _

_- jum y que hay eh, la ciudad supongo que deben estar buscandome - aki_

_-asi es te quieren colgar - yusei_

_- bueno no me sorprende - aki_

_- Aki debes huir de aquí - yusei_

_- hum pero… -aki, sus padres _

_- asi es Aki - dice Hideo_

_- y.. y.. mis cosas mis mascotas! ah debo buscarlas – se levanta y al tocar el suelo siente un fuerte calambre y rapidamente se sienta _

_- que es mis piernas - aki_

_- tus piernas aun no despiertan, muéveles un poco y yo me encargaré de tus pertenencias - yusei_

_- gracias - aki_

__Con precaucion de que nadie lo viera va a la antigua casa de Aki, recoge todo lo necesario, busca a sus mascotas pero solo encuentra una la otra la halla muerta. asi que lleva y le dice a aki lo que le paso a su mascota Sai __

_- que! Muerto! Sai! – la noticia le da muy duro y no sabia como pudo morirse_

_Mas tarde ese mismo dia los padres de Aki le ofrecieron a yusei quedarse hasta mañana como parte de agradecimiento, estaban reunidos en el comedor para la cena._

_- hum esta delicioso señora setsuko, muchas gracias - dice yusei amablemente_

_- oh nosotros le agradecemos mucho mas - setsuko_

_- yusei sabes que le paso? – le pregunta Aki aun disgustada por su mascota, tenia a su unica mascota en las piernas acariciandola _

_- Aki estas comiendo baja ese animal! – le regaña su madre_

_- ah – Aki frunce en ceño y su padre y yusei sonrien_

_- ah pues Aki creo que lo envenenaron - yusei_

_- ah! Entonces fue placido! - aki_

_- si debio ser - yusei_

_- jum lo odio! Desgraciado! - aki_

_-aki! Cuida tus palabras! – le vuelve a regañar su madre y se rien _

_- mañana ya estará bien como para moverse mas? - hideo_

_- si claro incluso, ven! hoy ya ha recuperado mas su movilidad - yusei_

_- si hablen de mi jum - aki_

_- jeje_

_- yusei te quedaras en el cuarto de huéspedes - setsuko_

_- y a que hora te iras? - hideo_

_- muy temprano como a las 5 - yusei_

_- oh valla - hideo_

_.._

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: jiji ya ves aki ya estas bien!<strong>

**aki: si me alegro**

**aki-nee: ahora tu mamá te trata como una niña por todo el tiempo que no estuviste**

**aki: jeje sip**

**aki-nee: me alegro que no me quieran matar **

**yusei: por fin escribes algo que me guste**

**crow: a mi no! **

**jack: ni a mi!**

**aki-nee: hay y vuelven! les dije despueees! ahora yusei se va.. y quien sabe si aki tambien se valla... **

**aki: claro que sí! **

**aki-nee: oye no te adelantes!... cualquier cosa puede pasar.. **

**yusei: tu y tus sorpresas... **

**aki-nee: pronto siguiente capitulo!..**


	22. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 22

**aki-nee: aah noo! me parece que escribi esto muy cursii! **

**aki: y porque no lo corriges?**

**aki-nee: por flojera, y porque por otro lado me gustó como quedo.. solo que..**

**aki: está cursi como lo dijiste?**

**aki-nee: a mi parecer si.. en fin esperoo que sea de agradable y a leer! **

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. y la cancion me pertenece bueno no del todo con algo de ayuda..pero es miaa! porque esta en mi fic! **

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_Después de la cena se van a dormir. _

_Aki no podia conciliar el sueño, no sabia ni que pensar, ¿en su mascota muerta?, ¿en la ciudad que la quieren colgar?, el hecho de que placido escapo y no pudo matarle como queria, no, era solo una cosa en estos momentos, disculpa. _

_- hay kat es triste estar solo ya no tienes a tu hermanito sai – acaricia su pelaja_

_- guau- su mascota se acuesta en la cama y chilla un poco, luego Aki sale al pasillo y mira hacia atrás y ve una luz proveniente del cuarto de yusei, asi que va y toca la puerta._

_- si? - yusei_

_- yusei eh estas bien eh es decir porque la luz encendida – yusei abre la puerta y la hace pasar _

_- eh..e h que.. su..cede – Aki balbucea nerviosa ante yusei que apaga la luz y la aprisiona contra la puerta_

_-eh oye – se acerca a su oido sonriendo, Aki se coloca completamente roja al colocar sus manos sobre yusei que no tenia su camisa_

_- jum – yusei se rie un poco y Aki lo empuja_

_- idiota! – Aki cruza sus brazos _

_- y que haces aquí – yusei enciende la luz_

_- yo bueno vi la luz encendida y me pregunte porque - aki_

_- hum no puedo dormir - yusei_

_- jum eh entiendo yo tampoco – evita mirar a yusei para no sonrojarse, se sienta en la orilla cama de espaldas mientras yusei se coloca una camiseta_

_- y porque? - yusei_

_- eh pues no se, son tantas cosas que pensar y tu - aki_

_Suspira y se acuesta – pues no se que hacer ahora, no quiero seguir siendo un cazarecompenza quiero encontrar mi pasado mi familia_

_- hum entiendo yo quiero saber cual es mi deber en este mundo, crei que era la venganza pero no ya olvide y ahora no se que hacer - aki_

_- aja_

_- yusei y que has recordado bueno después de lo que placido te conto - aki_

_- mi ciudad en llamas y en busca de mi padre- yusei_

_- ah _

_- y bueno hay algo que siempre he tenido en mi mente y que nunca he olvidado, es raro pero me da esperanzas - yusei_

_- y que es? – Aki se tira mirando al techo_

_- una cancion creo que era mi madre la que me la cantaba para dormir - yusei_

_- si como dice? - aki_

_-eh no soy bueno cantando pero solo te dire la letra - yusei_

_-jeje como quieras - aki_

_- empieza con cierra tus ojos mi bello angel es hora de dormir – yusei lo dice en voz baja y algo melodioso, Aki sonrie _

_- aquí estoy tu hermosa madre que te vera descansar... - aki_

_- te la sabes Aki - yusei_

_- si mi mama tambien me la cantaba - aki_

_- empezamos de nuevo? - yusei_

_- ¿eh? - aki_

_- si esta vez si la cantaremos en serio - yusei_

_- eh eh no se - aki_

_- vamos tienes una hermosa voz - yusei_

_-je gracias - aki_

_Cierran sus ojos y comienzan a cantar en voz baja y en sincronia_

**_"cierra tus ojos mi bello angel, _**

**_Es hora de dormir, aquí estoy._**

**_Tu hermosa madre que con una sonrisa te vera y protegerá._**

**_Eleva tu mente, tu imaginación _**

**_Busca ese lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad_**

**_Cierra tus ojos bello angel _**

**_Que con una sonrisa te veré dormir _**

**_Olvida tus preocupaciones y llenate de paz_**

**_Ve a ese lugar con el que sueñas y se feliz _**

**_Es hora de domir con un beso y un abrazo_**

**_Me despediré para que puedes descansar hasta el amanecer_**

**_Duerme mi bello angel que tu madre porsiempre estará hay"_**

_Guardan silencio y suspiran, sin decir una palabra se duermen. _

_Mas tarde yusei despierta y ve el reloj_

_- las 4 – yusei voltea y ve a Aki dormida, -"¿deberia despertarla?"- toca su cabeza con cuidado_

_- Aki.._

_- hum dejame dormir mas - aki_

_Yusei resopla y vuelve a moverla _

_- hum – Aki despierta y se sienta frotando sus ojos_

_- cielos - aki_

_- te quedaste dormida - yusei_

_- oh! Que pena- se levanta y cubre su cara con las manos_

_- no, no hay problema - yusei_

_- disculpa ya me voy – Aki sale avergonzada y con discreción _

_- "cielos que pensarian mis padres si me vieran salir de alli, ah como pude quedarme dormida!" – entra a su cuarto y se tira a su cama la perrrita lame su rostro_

_- hay kat que voy hacer con mi vida - aki_

_Media hora después su padre entra a la habitación_

_- papa que? - aki_

_- Aki hay algo que tenemos que hablar - hideo_

_- jum - aki_

_Yusei baja a la cocina y setsuko le ofrece algo de comer_

_- señora izayoi no era para tanto - yusei_

_- es un viaje largo no yusei? creo que debes comer un poco - setsuko_

_- ah bueno gracias – coloca sus cosas sobre la mesa y empieza a comer, al terminar sale y hideo con su esposa lo acompañan a la salida_

_- bueno es momento de irme - yusei_

_Aki se asoma en la puerta_

_- ah yusei su paga - hideo_

_- paga? - yusei_

_- cuanto quiere ya sabe por toda la ayuda que ofrecio a Aki - hideo_

_- ah bueno, yo no quisiera ese pago - yusei_

_- "hum que no la quiere aceptar" - piensa aki mientras se ocultaba detras de la puerta_

_- eh? como yusei - hideo_

_- quisiera algo diferente - yusei_

_-como que? - setsuko_

_- con su permiso quisiera que Aki venga conmigo - yusei_

_- ah! _

_- ah – Aki abre los ojos de impresión _

_- hum bueno eso depende de ella, aki! - hideo_

_Aki se oculta y espera unos segundos para salir_

_- si papa? - aki_

_Hideo sonrie – recuerdas lo que hablamos_

_-eh _

**_/flash back/_**

_-Aki no puedes quedarte con nosostros corres peligro de que te encuentren - hideo_

_- si papa pero adonde puedo ir - aki_

_- ve con yusei - hideo_

_- ah! No no creo que quiera que valla seria solo un estorbo - aki_

_- pero tu quisieras ir con el - hideo_

_- eh eh yo, no lo se - aki_

_- bien no dire nada eso depende de él - hideo_

**_/Fin flash back /_**

_- jum papa - aki_

_- yusei ahora me pongo seria – miran a setsuko que estaba cruzada de brazos_

_- eh mama? - aki_

_- si señora? - yusei_

_- jum porque prefiere a Aki que el dinero - setsuko_

_- ah ma.. - aki_

_Yusei sonrie – pues eh – se sonroja un poco –eh porque ella me gusta y no quiero ver esto como algo materialista_

_- hum ya veo - setsuko_

_Aki mira a sus padres con cierto rubor en sus mejillas_

_- Aki vienes conmigo – yusei le sonrie_

_- ah yo eh – observa a su madre_

_- ve Aki es lo mejor - dice setsuko sonriente_

_- busca tu camino, quedarte aquí no servira de nada - setsuko_

_- pero mama - aki_

_- yo estaré bien mi cielo, creo que estaras mas segura con yusei - setsuko_

_Aki sonrie – ya vuelvo! – sube para empacar_

_Al rato ella estaba lista para irse, abraza a sus padres _

_- los quiero! - aki_

_-. Nosotros tambien Aki –_

_aki comienza a sollozar_

_- porque lloras? - hideo_

_- no he podido estar con ustedes como una verdadera familia - aki _

_- ah te extrañaremos - setsuko_

_-algun día seremos una familia unida - hideo_

_- bueno – Aki seca sus lagrimas – momento de irme.. - dice con una sonrisa en su rostro y cargando a su mascota Kat_

_- adios! _

_- adios! _

_Ambos se van…_

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: ya? feliz! te fuiste con yusei! <strong>

**aki: sii!**

**aki-nee:aah no debi hacer esto pero siempre te sales con la tuya! si no fueras aki te hubieras quedado**

**aki: jum **

**aki-nee; jeje **

**yusei: y ahora que va a pasar?**

**aki-nee: adelantoos! viene el relleno**

**viajaran por el bosque donde se encontraran con el pueblo de yusei, y su extraña familia de ninjas naturales pervertidos jaja**

**aki: pervertidosS!**

**aki-nee: jiji hasta prontoo!**


	23. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 23

**aki-nee: aqui estoy! y actualizando más pronto.. en este capitulo aparecen dos nuevos personajes **

**aki: no seran odiados o si?**

**aki-nee: bueno la primero se llama Ami.. una chica de unos 14 años y está su hermano mayor Ariel.. de unos 19 años **

**aki: y casualidad comienzan con A.. **

**aki-nee: jeje si que te importa aki.. *mirada asesina***

**aki: cielos no me puedo expresar **

****aki-nee: si bueno este capitulo es más largo.. a leer!****

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. y la cancion me pertenece bueno no del todo con algo de ayuda..pero es miaa! porque esta en mi fic!**

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_La tarde transcurrió y la noche se aproximaba, los dos jóvenes ninjas caminaban por el bosque en completo silencio pocas eran las palabras que pronunciaban después de irse de Neodomino sin ser descubiertos, estaban incómodos por ese silencio. _

_Llegaron a un pueblo algo desolado en busca de comida y refugio. _

_- yusei por aquí! – Aki entra a una tienda donde habían mantas, pan y vino. _

_Entraron y se establecieron lo que no sabían era que los estaban vigilando. Ojos peligrosos los asechaban y ellos habían caído en una trampa, la noche llego pronto y yusei enciende la linterna. _

_- será pasar la noche aquí – dice yusei _

_- yusei tengo un raro presentimiento - aki_

_- si yo también es como si alguien nos vigilara- de pronto escuchan una varita partirse por efecto de una pisada. _

_- que fue eso? – Aki aprieta su brazo y mira alrededor _

_- Aki, jum lo sabia! – dice yusei_

_- que? - aki_

_- son bestias salvajes - yusei_

_- Ah? - aki_

_Yusei toma la mano de Aki y ambos recogen sus pertenencias_

_- que es yusei?- Aki pregunta preocupada _

_- Aki debemos salir corriendo - yusei_

_- eh pero como - aki_

_- no te sueltes de mi – yusei abre la puerta y lanza unas bombas de humo, al hacerlo ambos salen corriendo. _

_- yusei que ocurre quienes son? – Aki _

_- son personas se les conoce como bestias salvajes usan a personas como sacrificio, no recordaba que este era su territorio – dice yusei mientras corrian _

_- ah! - Aki cubre su boca y mira hacia atrás, eran perseguidos por un grupo de personas salvajes, tenían las ropas rasgadas y cubiertas por manchas de sangre, alzaban sus lanzas y antorchar para iluminar el camino. _

_Yusei y Aki corrían lo más que podían _

_- yusei no puedo! – Aki ya estaba cansada era un Ninja si, pero la herida que se había causado había debilitado su rendimiento _

_- guau! – su perrita también corría a su lado_

_- vamos Aki solo debemos cruzar las montañas – le dice yusei dándole animo _

_Aki jadeaba y tocaba su estomago como si la herida fuera a desangrar._

_ Los gritos de los salvajes parecían alejarse, Aki mira hacia atrás y se cae al suelo del cansancio hiriéndose la pierna _

_- Ah! Maldición! – se queja Aki _

_Yusei no se había dado cuenta hasta que oyó ladrar al perro _

_- Aki? – se detiene _

_- ah yusei! - Aki se levanta y su perrita salta alrededor de ella_

_- Aki! - yusei_

_- hum déjame aquí, tal vez es mi destino - aki_

_- no! Todavía no lo entiendes! – yusei coloca su bolso en el hombro y la carga_

_- no dejaré que algo malo te pase – él y al mascota corren hasta la cima de la colina saliendo así del bosque._

_- estamos a salvo ellos no pueden cruzar la colina – dice yusei_

_- ugh soy un estorbo! - aki_

_- jum no Aki - yusei_

_- ya bajame estoy bien – dice Aki en reproche _

_- no lo creo, pero esta bien – dice yusei muy seguro sabia que una chica tan terca entendería si la dejaba hacer lo que quería. _

_Yusei la deja caminar a ella sola. _

_- auh! – Aki se agacha _

_- jeje, no estas bien – dice yusei acercándose a ella_

_- no no, si lo estoy – se apoya en su hombro _

_- jum ven vayamos a esa cueva - yusei_

_Dentro de la cueva ya establecidos yusei enciende una fogata _

_- con esto bastará para el frío – yusei _

_- hum – Aki flexiona su pierna _

_- aun te duele mucho Aki? - yusei_

_- un poco - aki_

_- yo veo, dime si te duele - yusei toca en el golpe_

_-auh! – Aki le pega a yusei en la mano, mientras el rie._

_- guau! – su perrita ladra a yusei_

_- oh valla una mascota protectora - yusei_

_- je asi e, ven kat no pasa nada- Aki la carga_

_- hum con la pomada bastará - yusei_

_- soy una inútil - aki_

_- no digas eso - yusei_

_- es verdad estoy perdiendo mis habilidades, debería morirme ya no sirvo y no tengo nada porque vivir - aki_

_- no Aki primero no estas perdiendo tus habilidades solo es por las recientes heridas – yusei unta la pomada y masajea_

_- ahu - aki_

_- guau! _

_- jum ya kat! - aki_

_- segundo no desees morir que aun debes encontrar un nuevo camino para seguir y por ultimo debes vivir por tus padres, tu pequeña mascota… - yusei _

_- hum pero… – yusei envuelve su pierna con la venda y toma sus manos_

_- y por mi, Aki te quiero y si te vas yo no tendría a nadie - yusei_

_- hum tienes a tu familia de ninjas, y no se si creerte - aki_

_.- confía en mí no ha sido bastante lo que he hecho - yusei_

_- jum pues no! Si recuerdo contaste mi secreto! - aki_

_- ah pero no tuve la culpa - yusei_

_- bueno ya eso no importa ahora – Aki sonríe _

_- Aki, juntos encontraremos la vida que queremos - yusei_

_- hum gracias yusei! –abre sus brazos y yusei la abraza_

_- como te dije después no tendría a nadie a mi mismo nivel de lucha, a nadie tan terca y nadien a quien querer – yusei _

_- jeje – Aki sonrie _

_- y también a nadie para molestar y tener malos pensamientos - yusei_

_- jum idiota!, faltaba eso – Aki cruza sus brazos y frunce en ceño_

_- jeje mentira, duerme bien – le da un beso en la mejilla y le ayuda a acomodarse. _

_La luz del sol entro a la cueva y Aki abre sus ojos_

_- hum – se queja un poco por la luz_

_- guau!_

_- tal vez fue a buscar comida "no quiero ser una carga" kat venga nosotras también buscaremos que hacer! – Aki sale y se adentra al pequeño bosque. _

_- mira kat cerezas!, recojamos algunas – se agacha, mientras Aki recogía las cerezas alguien se acerca detrás de ella y su perrita no lo percibe, _

_- hum "quien es"– le cubre la boca, Aki trata de quitar las manos pero quien le tenía la boca cubierta le coloca un paño con somnífero tanto a ella como a su mascota. _

_Yusei regresa a la cueva y no encuentra a Aki, preocupándose demasiado pues Aki aun sentía la culpa y que no merecía vivir que tal haría cualquier cosa. _

_- Aki! – yusei entra al bosque y mira por todos lados_

_- Aki! Aki! – le llama desesperado _

_- buscas a alguien yusei? – una joven de años menor que él, cabello rizado color dorado, cejas gruesas y ojos color naranja, portaba un bokken. se acerca a él junto con su pequeña mascota un lobezno. _

_- ami!- exclama yusei al verla, la conocía pues ella era un Ninja natural, al igual que el y parte de su grupo. _

_- yusei! regresaste! – lo abraza fuertemente como asfixiándolo _

_- a..a..ami ya – la empuja un poco para soltarse de su abrazo_

_- jeje a quien buscabas? – pregunta Ami muy alegre _

_- eh una persona- yusei _

_- pelirroja, pequeña tenia una venda en su pierna, llevaba una perrita, se llama Aki?- dice sin mucho rodeo _

_- si - yusei_

_- ah pues esta Ariel se la llevo – ami _

_- ah! adonde - yusei_

_- esta cerca nosotros estamos por aquí, abue, martha! – ami _

_- en serio? - yusei_

_- si todos! Vamos tu sabes como es Ariel – Ami._

_Ariel era el hermano mayor de ami, eran muy parecidos _

_- Si espero que no se allá pasado con ella – dice yusei algo inquieto _

_- ah valla y ella es que? Tu novia – dice ami _

_- hum eh no lo se aun, tal vez - yusei_

_- jum yusei! que hay de mi? – ami _

_- de ti? – Sonrie – sabes que no hay nada_

_- ah! – Ami solloza_

_- ah no vengas con tus lagrimas – yusei resopla y ambos parten. _

_.._

_Aki despierta acostada sobre una cómoda, a su lado un joven de cabello cabello color dorado como el de Ami y ojos verdes oscuros. _

_- buenos días princesa – dice el joven _

_ - aah! – Aki se aleja rápidamente de su lado – quien eres! Que! – se sonroja al verlo tan cerca y sin camisa_

_- hola soy ariel – dice muy suave _

_- hum y que hago aquí! Que eres? Que hiciste! – Aki _

_- te encontré en el bosque y creo que eres perfecta – dice Ariel _

_- perfecta eh para que? – Aki _

_- ah – el joven se levanta y se coloca un chaleco negro luego le coloca una rosa en su cabello y la invita a levantarse y salir. _

_- ven princesa eres la afortunada – dice Ariel guiñando su ojo. _

_- eh de? – Aki _

_- ya lo sabrás – salen y afuera las personas que allí se encontraban dirigen su atención a ellos entre ellos Martha y abue los tíos de Ariel y ami._

_- Ariel quien es la jovencita – pregunta el anciano _

_- huhu ella sera mi nueva esposa – dice ariel muy orgulloso _

_- ah! – Aki lo mira como pensando que está loco, él le sonrie _

_- oh de verdad! – Martha levanta una ceja y los demás aplauden sin mucho interés._

_- oye no no! – Aki _

_- si mi cielo estaremos juntos – ariel _

_- pero no te conozco - aki_

_- ya me conocerás – guiña su ojo y la abraza_

_- eh eh – Aki no entendía lo que ocurría solo que un tipo loco se la llevo y pretendía convertirla en su esposa. _

_- espero que dure – dice Martha caminando hacia sus deberes_

_- claro que si! – dice Ariel con tanta seguridad. _

_Ami llega gritando con yusei_

_- martha! Abue! Miren quien regreso! - Ami_

_- ah yusei – Aki inmediatamente se suelta de Ariel y va con él _

_- yusei quienes son? – Aki mueve su brazo_

_- Aki estas a salvo! Ellos son ninjas naturales – yusei _

_- tu familia - aki_

_- si – sonrie yusei _

_- yusei! – Martha lo abraza y más atrás abue se acerca mirándolo con seriedad_

_- jum donde esta? – pregunta el anciano muy serio _

_- que cosa? – pregunta yusei sin saber de que hablaba _

_- el.. perico – dice igual de serio _

_- ah! Eh se escapo hehe – responde con una gotita en su frente. _

_- muchacho tonto! – le golpea con el bastón _

_- abue! Esa es la forma de recibir a yusei! –Martha le jala la oreja, Aki retrocede se sentía fuera de lugar pero yusei toma su mano_

_Al darse cuenta Ariel frunce en ceño y va hacia ellos_

_- sueltala! – pide Ariel como si le perteneciera _

_- ah? – Aki _

_- que ocurre ariel – Martha _

_- Martha! Tu sabes – Ariel _

_- ah yusei quien es la chica – pregunta Martha _

_- ella es Aki y bueno ella es.. – yusei _

_- su novia! – grita ami_

_- ah? – Aki y yusei la miran _

_- de verdad! Yusei! – martha le da un brillo en sus ojos_

_- eh pues – yusei ríe nervioso sin saber que decir _

_- no no! – Ariel grita y jala a Aki pero ella se resiste _

_- Ariel! – yusei resopla _

_- ella es mi prometida! – Ariel _

_- no no soy tu prometida – dice Aki en defensa _

_- que pasa aquí? – Martha se ve confusa _

_- dejame ni te conozco – dice Aki _

_- Aki! Como puedes decir eso nos acabamos de comprometer y tu… – Ariel baja su cabeza y los presentes lo miran. _

_- ya me engañaste! Y con mi primo! – grita ariel con una venita en su frente _

_- ah? – caen al suelo (así al estilo anime), ami con una venita en su cabeza va y lo pellizca _

_- basta Ariel! Haces el ridiculo! – le regaña su hermanita menor _

_- pe..pe..ro – ariel _

_- nada! Nada! Deja de convertir en tu esposa a cualquiera que te encuentres para luego dejarlas – Ami se lo lleva_

_- pero esta vez si es enserio!, akii! – grita Ariel mientras Ami lo arrastraba literalmente _

_- jum valla no hay remedio para ariel – dice yusei _

_- entremos a la tienda yusei hay nos contaras de tu viaje – martha _

_- y de tu vieja – dice abue con una sonrisa _

_- ah! –Aki se sonroja _

_- jum no, no, no – Martha y yusei mueven su cabeza en negación. _

_Van hacia la tienda, una carpa enorme con varias pajas secas que sirven como camas y cojines en algodón._

_ Martha se sienta a su lado yusei, luego Aki y por ultimo abue. _

_- usted jovencita hermosa cuantos años tienes? – abue se acerca a ella y Aki retrocede un poco_

_- eh yo 18 _

_- ah y cuanto mides, cuanto es tu talla... – se le acerca más y Aki retrocede aun más. _

_- yusei… – Martha lo mira indicándole que hacer._

_ yusei asiente, suspira y se coloca entre Aki y abue, Aki suspira aliviada. _

_- jum y joven ya ha tenido usted sabe relaciones – sigue preguntando abue _

_- ah! – Aki se sonroja fuertementey yusei baja su cabeza _

_- ya basta! Viejo pervertido! – le golpea Martha _

_- hum solo quiero asegurarme – abue _

_- eh abue por favor – yusei dice entre dientes _

_- ya pues – abue _

_- y de donde conociste a esta joven – martha _

_- bueno – sonrie y Aki también lo hace _

_- yo era a quien yusei regresar a mis padres – dice Aki _

_- ah! Ella es la Ninja que atormentaba a neo domino – abue _

_- era, si – yusei _

_- hum bienvenida Aki – martha _

_- gracias - aki_

_- y la traiste para que fuera tu esposa? – dice abue _

_- ah – Aki se ruboriza aun más _

_- eh abue – yusei con una mano en su frente _

_- tranquila Aki ignoralo – dice martha _

_- jeje – Aki sonrie y asiente _

_- y cuando se casaran? – martha pregunta con una sonrisa _

_- ah martha! – yusei _

_- jaja es broma – martha _

_- jum ahora regresaremos iremos a la cueva por nuestras pertenencias – yusei _

_- y a... - abue_

_- no abue! - grita yusei levantándose _

_Ambos van a la cueva _

_-yusei tu familia si que es rara - Aki _

_- si una pardita de locos – yusei _

_- de alli sacaste tu forma de ser a veces tan tranquilo - aki_

_- eh hehe tuve que acostumbrarme, pero yo soy mas serio supongo que es algo que herede de mi verdadera familia – yusei _

_- ah y hoy nos quedaremos allá? – Aki guarda sus armas y manta. _

_- claro – yusei _

_- hum – Aki se nota preocupada_

_- tranquila te protegeré de esos pervertidos – rie yusei _

_- eh no es por eso – se sonroja_

_- si lo es – yusei _

_- bueno si, y tan malos pueden ser? - aki_

_- eh no mucho pero te podrían jugar bromas pesadas – dice con tranquilidad _

_- oh valla - aki_

_- sobre todo ariel asi que lo vigilaré – yusei _

_- hum en serio!, sabe me asuste mucho cuando dijo que sería su esposa – Aki _

_- asi es él, tiene una obsesión con supuestamente casarse, encuentra a una chica y la convencía obtiene lo que quiere para luego dejarlas – yusei _

_- oh es un como se dice…- Aki _

_- jeje olvídalo, pero si deberías tener cuidado que una vez dejo embaraza a una chica de gemelos – dice yusei en broma_

_- aaah! _

_- mentira pero si ocurrio – dice yusei muy serio _

_- tiene hijos! – Aki _

_- si pero la muchacha se lo llevo y a él no le importó – yusei _

_- oh que descaro - aki_

_- vámonos – yusei _

__Después de recoger todo regresan, el pueblo era bastante tranquilo y los habitantes eran felices, en caso de que hubiera algún enfrentamiento ellos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuere para proteger a su grupo y naturaleza, excelentes ninjas que casi nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlos__

* * *

><p><strong>actualizo rapido debo hacerlo se me acaban las 6 semanas de vacaciones!<strong>

**aki: yupii! ahora no tendra mucho tiempo para escribir**

**aki-nee: oyee!**

**aki: jeje**

**aki-nee: no sabes lo que te puede esperar *mirada asesina***

**aki: ugh ya ya **

**aki-nee: jum hastaaa prontoo! **


	24. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 24

**aki-nee: hi! hum falta 1 capitulos más **

**aki: y se acaba?**

**aki-nee: si y despues la secuela pero no creo que la tenga lista pronto... ahora a leer!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. y la cancion me pertenece bueno no del todo con algo de ayuda..pero es miaa! porque esta en mi fic!**

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_Aki y yusei pasaron la noche hay y a la mañana siguiente comenzaron las labores propias de su grupo de ninjas. Aki queria colaborar pero yusei no se lo iba a permitir por lo que inicio uno des berrinches. _

_- Aki no!- volvio a decir yusei por enesima vez _

_- pero yo quiero ayudar! – Aki se enfurecía – no quiero parecer una inútil!_

_- pero no te puedes esforzar mucho - yusei _

_- no importa! Yo quiero ayudarles! - aki _

_- es buena tu intencion Aki pero si yusei quiere que te quedes aquí es mejor – martha _

_- no! Aunque yusei lo diga! - aki _

_- jum Aki caminaremos mucho, por favor quedate – yusei toca su hombro_

_- esta bien – dice Aki en derrota, yusei le sonrie y besa su frente para luego irse con otros ninjas en busca de alimentos en el interior del bosque. _

_Aki se queda con martha._

_- martha que haremos? - pregunta aki en un intento de hacer algo._

_- oh no Aki no tienes que hacer nada - le responde martha_

_- pero _

_- ve con ami_

_- ok _

_Martha lleva a Aki a la tienda de Ami _

_- hola! – saluda Ami finjiendo amabilidad _

_- ah hola – Aki_

_- soy Ami sabias que yusei fue mi primer amor - dije Ami riendo _

_- hum enserio - aki_

_- bueno !.. siempre me ha visto como su pequeña prima fastidiosa - Ami_

_- ah hehe - _

_- vamos busquemos algo de frutas en el bosque - Ami_

_- no es muy lejos? - aki_

_- para nada conosco un buen lugar! - Ami_

_Las dos van a recoger manzanas cerca de la laguna ue quedaba detras de el estabecimiento del grupo. _

_- Aki como conociste a yusei? - pregunta Ami mientras comia algunas manzanas_

_- hum bueno - aki_

**_(N/A: no quiero ponerme a escribir lo que ya se sabe, asi que digamos que en este momento se lo cuenta todo jaja)_**

_.- ah no sabia que yusei fuera asi! – Ami mira detrás de Aki y ve a su hermano Ariel quien le guiña el ojo, Ami sonrie a sabiendas de que pretendia Ariel._

_ Ariel se acerca a Aki por detrás_

_- hola preciosa - le dice a su oido _

_- ah! – Aki voltea y retrocede_

_- ariel que haces aquí?- pregunta Ami_

_- pasaba cerca y vi a mi exprometida - Ariel_

_- jum ella nunca fue tu prometida ariel! - Ami_

_- lo sera pronto! - Afirma muy convencido de sus palabras_

_- lo que digas – Ami suspira _

_- eh porque haces esto ariel - aki_

_- eh? - ariel_

_- si ya se lo que haces - aki _

_- hum yusei te lo dijo, es un sapo! – Ariel toma a Aki de la mano y la jala para que caminara, ella se opone a moverse_

_- ven conmigo Aki te mostraré este hermoso lugar - dice mientras le jalaba _

_- pero estoy con Ami – Aki voltea y no ve a nadie. "se fuee! me a dejado sola con este chico" _

_- ya no esta! Vamos preciosa te enseñaré a vivir! – sonrie ariel _

_- eh? Ah – Aki lo mira incredula, Ariel la trae mas cerca de la laguna y se quita su camisa sonriendo. Aki da pasos hacia atrás sonrojada, ariel va hacia ella y la toma de la cintura besandola fuertemente en los labios._

_Aki lo empuja y lo golpea en la cara_

_- no hagas eso! Estupido! - aki _

_Ariel abre los ojos de susto – ah cielos me dolio, no sabia que fueras tan fuerte _

_- lo soy! Soy Ninja de elite! Y aquí donde me ves no soy ninguna tonta! Solo son mis heridas - aki_

_- ah! Hum valla yo… - ariel sonrie – Aki me encantas! _

_- eh? – la abraza y haciendola caer _

_- oye! Apartate de encima! – Aki lo golpea pero el sigue sonriendo y acercandose aun mas para besarla. _

_- dejame! Vete! – Aki se enfurece tanto y saca su kunai, estaba dispuesta a herirlo pero lo pensó por unos momentos, si le hacia daño yusei se enojaria pero no permitiria que Ariel se saliera con la suya._

_- ariel! – yusei lo levanta y le quita la kunai a Aki_

_- ah yusei! – ariel rie _

_- dejate de tonterias!, a ella no la tocas! – yusei envuelve su brazo alrededor de ella_

_- hum yusei – Aki lo mira casi decepcionada pues estaba apunto de herir a su primo_

_- que queres que haga yusei! me gusta esa chica! - dice Ariel de la forma más imprudente _

_- a ti te gustan todas! Y alejate de ella - yusei_

_- jum si ya lo siento primo, no volvera a pasar – se coloca su camisa – deberias indicar que no se metan con ella no soy el único sabes_

_- si lo sé! Vete - yusei_

_- como sea, me voy! Y Aki besas bien! – rie burlonamente y Aki se cubre la cara._

_- "oh que rayos Ariel" – yusei sonrie y la abraza_

_- hum? Yusei lo siento estaba por lastimar a tu primo - aki_

_- pero no lo hiciste porque sabias que estaría mal - yusei _

_- si - aki _

_- dame un beso Aki_

_- ah! – se sonroja, yusei toma su barbilla y le besa_

_- hum Aki quiero que seas mi esposa - yusei _

_- ah como! - aki_

_- si bajo las constumbres de los ninjas naturales, tenerte como esposa la prueba de que no estas sola, que estas conmigo y nadie se puede acercar a ti con malas intenciones, como ariel - yusei_

_- ah! Osea que de verdad el... - aki_

_- sí él estaria dispuesto a tomarte a la fuerza porque no posees la rosa – yusei_

_Aki suspira aliviada, pensar que ese loco pervertido podria hacerle daño. _

_-eh rosa?_

_- la rosa indica que estas comprometida - yusei _

_- ah por eso el me la coloco ese dia - aki_

_- asi es - yusei_

_- bueno, si yusei! si quiero! – lo abraza_

_- regresemos - yusei _

_En la noche se llevo a cabo una celebración _

_- nuevamente bienvenida Aki otra vez! – abue se levanto brindando, todos lo miraban con rareza _

_–veo que ahora eres la prometida de yusei! – todos lo ignoran ya que estaba casi cayendose del sueño._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: fius.. que atrevido es ariel no? <strong>

**aki: sii! como puedes crear ese tipo de personajes**

**aki-nee: jeje solo un capituloo! **

**yusei: un capitulo! y esta es la historia que me gusta **

**aki-nee: ah claro despues podras disfrutar de la secuela... que será mas echii**

**aki: mas? oh! **

**aki-nee: gracias a todos los que leen y han agregado este fic a favoritos lo aprecio mucho... y hastaa pronto.. :)**


	25. un mundo de ninjas capitulo 25

**aki-nee: aqui está el ultimo capitulo...**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ya! solo mis OC Y OOC.. y la cancion me pertenece bueno no del todo con algo de ayuda..pero es miaa! porque esta en mi fic!**

**entre "comillas" pensamiento**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre…<strong>

_Los faroles formaban un circulo y todos estaban sentados adentro y en pequeños grupos_

_- entonces yusei nos comentaste que dejaras de ser cazarecompenza - martha_

_- asi es - yusei_

_- y que haras entonces? - martha_

_- eh buscare sobre mi pasado y familia - yusei_

_- ah – martha suspira de tristeza, yusei se da cuenta _

_- tranquila martha ustees seguiran siendo mi mas preciada familia- toca su hombro y sonrie_

_- que bueno eres yusei - martha_

_- lo se ustedes me criaron - yusei_

_- hehe _

_Al otro lado Ami hablaba con Aki._

_- Aki y dime si eres su esposa eh has besado a yusei - pregunta Ami muy interesante y a la vez impaciente _

_- eh porque preguntas? - aki_

_- solo curiosidad - Ami_

_- bueno si - Aki_

_- ah! si de lenguita y todo! Y que mas han tenido una nochesita juntos! Ah! Sabes a que me refiero – golpea con su codo_

_- eh ah pues... – Aki se sonroja – no es necesario ir tan rapido_

_- jum – Ami mira a la distancia – hay no! Hay viene mi hermano! _

_- hey.. yusei! – Ariel tenia aspecto de ebrio_

_- que quieres ariel? – pregunta sin importancia_

_Ariel se sienta entre Aki y yusei y coloca su brazo en el hombro de cada uno_

_- ustedes hacen una linda pareja!, un joven yusei tan habil y atento y una bella chica – se acerca al rostro de Aki y Aki retrocede _

_- ariel! – yusei lo toma por su chaleco _

_- este muchacho! Ven yusei yo me encargo- martha se lo lleva, tan ebrio estaba ariel que cuando se pone asi puede hacer cualquier locura por lo que martha debe estar pendiente si no se llevaria a cualquier chica del grupo._

_- eh bueno yusei te iras mañana – pregunta abue un poco mas serio que antes_

_- si asi que me ire a dormir- se levanta y da la mano a Aki para que tambien se levante_

_- bien! Dos cuerpos jóvenes y enamorados puede pasar lo que sea – dice abue provocando que yusei y Aki se sonrojen_

_- no abue! – exclama yusei, abue rie y luego se van hacian la tienda_

_- yusei adonde vamos a ir mañana? - Aki_

_- viajaremos hasta satelite - Yusei_

_- hum deberas te iras y los dejaras? - Aki_

_- no Aki, no los dejaré solo quiero encontrar a mi familia, no me habia interesado por eso antes pero cuando placido me hablo sobre eso senti la necesidad de saber – yusei arregla las mantas para Aki_

_- oh gracias yusei pero no te hubieras molestado yo puedo hacerlo – Aki sostiene las mantas_

_- no importa quiero que estes comoda – Aki se acuesta y yusei se levanta _

_- adonde vas? - aki_

_- estaré aquí afuera - yusei_

_- alla afuera hace frio debes descansar - aki_

_- no quiero que nadie entre, Aki - yusei_

_- pero – Aki se sienta y mira hacia un lado - es mejor que estes adentro_

_- oh bien! – se sienta a su lado_

_- guau! - vuelve su perrita como muy protectora_

_- oh kat ven aquí preciosa! – la sube a sus piernas _

_- ya kat no me odia - yusei_

_- nunca te odió es solo que confia poco - aki_

_- hum – yusei acaricia su pelaje, su perrita se sube en sus piernas y se acuesta_

_- jejeje ya le agradas - aki_

_- si asi parece, ahora a dormir – acuesta a kat en su cojin_

_- yusei enserio te quedaras despierto vigilando? -Aki_

_- si ya viste a ariel debe haber otros por ahí - Yusei_

_- oye y siempre es asi con las chicas de por aquí - aki _

_- no, solo con las visitantes - yusei_

_- hum ven conmigo asi estaré mas segura – envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, yusei sonrie y toma sus brazos_

_- esta bien – la mira y ambos se acuestan_

_- a que hora nos iremos? - aki_

_- como a las 7 pero debemos despertarnos a las 6 - yusei_

_- oh bien – Aki cierra sus ojos y apoya su cabeza sobre yusei, el la abraza hasta quedarse dormidos.._

_..._

_- guau! Guau! – kat lame el rostro de yusei y salta entre los dos_

_- hum que- Aki abre sus ojos – ah kat! _

_- guau! Guau! _

_- que hora es? – Aki pregunta_

_- son las 5:30- yusei se levanta _

_-hum kat! – Aki se vuelve a acostar _

_- no puedo seguir durmiendo ahora Aki – yusei gira a verla, ella ya se habia vuelto a dormir asi que salio de la tienda y fue junto a martha que preparaba el desayuno para todos_

_- buenos dias yusei - martha_

_- buenos dias martha y que tal, como termino la celebración - yusei_

_- jum si supieras - martha_

_- que ocurrio? fue con Ariel? - yusei_

_- si, ariel se me escapo, se fue con una chica y quien sabe donde estará - martha_

_- ah como siempre - yusei_

_- y Aki? - martha _

_- esta durmiendo aun, kat nos desperto antes de la hora - yusei_

_- ah jaja toma yusei tu desayuno – le da un plato_

_- gracias martha - yusei_

_- aah! – yusei y martha oyen gritar a Aki y van enseguida. Al llegar ven a Aki de pie y con los brazos en su cintura muy molesta_

_- Aki que ocurre? – miran a ariel que estaba acostado sobre la manta y un golpe en su ojo_

_- nunca aprenderá – yusei y martha suspiran_

_- auh lo siento, Aki yusei pero estoy encantado con esta chica que cuando la vi dormir quise abrazarla - dice Ariel como pesima excusa_

_- por suerte kat me aviso y lo golpee - Aki_

_- asi se hace Aki – le dice martha sonriendo_

_- ven vámonos a desayunar - yusei_

_- si -yusei y Aki salen_

_- ariel! – martha lo levanta y lo pellizca _

_Mas tarde Aki empaca todo y yusei se encarga de los alimentos_

_- ya se van? – pregunta abue_

_- en un momento - yusei_

_- y Aki buena noche? – abue guiña el ojo _

_- ya basta abue! - yusei_

_- hey yusei! - viene Ami corriendo _

_- si ami - yusei_

_- eh bueno quisiera ir con ustedes - Ami_

_- eh?_

_- si me gustaria viajar y conocer mas personas - Ami_

_- Hum y que dijo martha - yusei_

_- que les preguntara primero - Ami_

_- eh puedes venir – Aki sonrie _

_- oh de verdad Aki! - Ami_

_- claro que dices yusei - Aki_

_- hum esta bien - responde no muy convencido_

_- genial! Voy a empacar! - Ami_

_- jeje yusei no estas deacuerdo cierto? - pregunta Aki al ver su rostro que le indicaba desaprobación _

_- bueno es que ella seria tan insoportable - yusei_

_- pero es tu prima - aki_

_- si lo se como una hermana me preocupa que se separe de nosotros durante el viaje casi siempre es asi - yusei_

_- ah por eso - aki_

_- estoy lista! - regresa ami con una mochila y su arma. _

_- nosotros tambien - dicen al unisono _

_-espera amiii! – Ariel llega corriendo y la toma del brazo_

_- que hermanito! - Ami_

_- como que te iras con ellos? - Ariel_

_- pues si- Ami_

_- eh! Ok – baja su cabeza triste y luego la levanta con emocion – pero yo tambien quiero ir! _

_- ah no! – martha le golpea en la cabeza_

_- jeje adios! - dice yusei_

_- adios y cuidense! - les dice martha mientras Ariel aguantaba las ganas de llorar. _

_Los tres parten hacia satelite, una aventura les espera durente el viaje . finalmente yusei buscará a su familia, recobraria su vida pasada y guardaba la esperanza de que algun día su memoria volveria si regresaba a satélite._

_Otra parte Aki ademas de ayudar a yusei ella buscaria su mision en el mundo, la oportunidad de recomponer su vida y encontrarle sentido y un camino para seguir._

* * *

><p><strong>aki-nee: fin! hasta la proxima secuelaa! haber que opinan?<strong>

**Aki: me gusto ser ninja, lo que no me gustó fue que parecia una loca asesina**

**Aki-nee: ah bueno no sabes lo que te espera..**

**Yusei: me gusto tambien pero ya basta con el Echii**

**Aki-nee: para nadaa!.. hasta el proximo fic estaré escribiendo la introduccion de la secuela y espero iniciar pronto.. eso esperooo..**

**gracias por leer.. y bye! bye! :)**


End file.
